The Poor Girl and the Prince
by MissRai
Summary: She had nothing to live for...for the longest time she longed to find some purpose to her life...then she met him...a prince of Asgard? Not just any prince, the prince of mischief and lies... *sorry I'm bad at summaries and this is my very first story...* Rating for future content Loki x OC
1. Chapter 1

**First off I would like to say I do not own Thor, Loki or any of the marvel characters either from the movie Thor, The avengers or any marvel comics. I do however own my OC characters Rien, Jaridis and Salme. This is my very frist Loki fanfiction so if you could please be kind in your criticism of my work that would be very appreciated thank you! I will try to write a new chapter every day so please be patient with me. Enjoy and thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

"We are better off without her! All she does is cause problems and fights! When she's gone everything is better! We don't need her! We all hate her! Please send her away for good this time!" As Jaridis, one of Rien's sisters, screamed to her mother about how much she and her other sister Salme hated Rien, little Rien held back her tears as much as she could. Rien's mother was so frustrated. Having her daughters fight this way all the time. She was not shy however, to remind little Rien of how much she wished neither her nor her sisters were born. Rien was in her room overhearing the argument that seemed to happen every day. She was so tired of it all. Tired of her 'family'. She reminded herself constantly of how her mother mistreated her and why would she protect her half-sisters from her when they constantly reminded her that she was a bastard child. Their father was not Riens true father. Though Rien never cared to find out who her real father was, she wondered why he left her with this woman she had to call 'Mother."

Sighing, Rien locked her bedroom door and started to climb out the window. It was about mid-day and she decided to go for a walk to try to calm her temper. Once outside, she walked as quietly as she could making her way to the hustle and bustle of the market place. Oh how she wished she was never born. How she wished to die. "I need to leave…" she kept telling herself. "But how can I live on my own?...I'm just a kid…I should get back home…home…I don't really have one…" She silently kept talking to herself not noticing the person behind her.

Loki was up to his pranks again. He needed to get back at Thor for humiliating him in front of everyone at the training grounds this morning. He decided to take a walk around the market place. He was quite fond of it because there was always something new in the markets of Asgard. Loki had just made his way around a fish stall when he saw someone muttering to themselves. As curiosity got the better of him, he used one of his simpler spells, cloaking himself with invisibility and followed the person. It was a girl. About his age he noted. But what is this little girl doing out here alone? Granted there were guards patrolling the market however, a child should never be out alone unsupervised, though he ignored the fact that he too was a child unsupervised.

Rien let out a soft sigh. "I wonder if I pleaded to the All-Father…if he would be so merciful as to kill me and rid me of this horrid life…" she asked herself as tears threatened to stain her face.

"I don't think father would do that…" Rien heard a voice say and she quickly turned around with a small gasp. She saw a little boy about her age standing there. Piercing green eyes that shone brilliantly in the sunlight, dark hair slicked back and wearing expensive clothing.

"Uh…" she was at a loss for words and cast her light brown eyes to the floor. He came closer to her and said, "Why would you say that?" Flustered, Rien retorted, "It's none of your business…don't you know spying and following people is wrong?" She said that harsher then she intended.

"Well…" he replied as he cocked his head to one side trying to get a good look at her. "As a prince of Asgard I'm free to do as I please..." He smiled when he saw her reaction to what he just said. He noticed she was wearing clothing fitting to people of little or no income. A simple gray t-shirt, simple black shorts and small black shoes. She had bruises on her cheeks and a few scratches on her face. Though she looked poor and slightly covered in dirt, she was rather cute he noted.

"Oh I…I'm sorry I didn't know you were a prince…my apologies...I um…I'll be going now….I'm sorry" was all she could muster up to as she politely bowed and started to make her way back home. "Wait!" she heard him call after her and she quickly turned around. "Uh, yes my prince?" she asked.

"Why did you say that?" Loki's curiosity as to why this little girl wanted to die was already eating away at him. 'She's so young…why would she say things like that?' he thought. He was going to have her answer his question one way or another. He looked at her again and noticed she was looking at the floor. She would not meet his gaze. He walked up closer to her and asked, "Well? Will you tell me or not?" "No." was all she said. Her eyes still fixated on the floor. "hm…" Loki said as he continued to stare at her. "I have to go…I'm sorry" she stated again as she quickly tried to avoid him and make her way back home.

"I'll see you here tomorrow at noon ok? Right at this very spot. Just remember a prince does not like to be kept waiting." He noticed she seemed a little shocked by his statement but she nodded and scurried away as quickly as she could. 'dam' he thought. 'Perhaps…I should have escorted her home or at least asked a guard to…I hope she will be ok…' Loki was not sure why he cared whether this girl got home safely or not but all he knew was that he wanted his question answered. He had completely forgotten about his prank on Thor as he made his way back towards the castle. Once home, all he could think about was being able to get an answer from this girl. 'I didn't even get her name' he thought. How ungentlemanly. "Tomorrow I shall find out." He said aloud to himself.

"Find out what brother?" It was Thor making his way towards Loki looking smug with a huge smile plastered on his face. Loki sighed remembering how his brother had humiliated him this morning and remembered about the prank. "Nothing." Was all Loki said as he tried to move past him and towards the library. "Oh come now Loki! Don't tell me you're still mad about this morning's sparring practice!" Thor called out to his brother as he started to follow him.

"Not at all Thor." Loki said as he quickened his pace. Thor laughed. "Good because I want a rematch tomorrow." "Sorry brother I have plans." Loki started rummaging through bookshelves looking for a particular book. "Plans? What plans could be more important than spending some time sparring with me brother?" Loki stared at Thor for a few seconds thinking about how selfish and self-centered Thor really could be. "I met someone at the market today and plan on meeting her tomorrow again." He started to make his way to his room once he found the book he was looking for. Thor however took hold of his shoulder stopping him.

"A girl?" Thor gave him a look of disbelief. "Yes Thor a girl. Do you know not of what a girl is?" He gave his brother an annoyed look. "Well of course I do but Loki….since when do you like girls?" Thor laughed as Loki stormed off. "Wait brother! I only jest! Come now! I want to meet this girlfriend of yours!" Loki stopped and turned to look at Thor. "She is not my girlfriend Thor. She is simply a girl I met. Now I really have to get going so why don't you go and do whatever it is you were doing?" Thor sighed knowing Loki would be in his room for hours reading his magic books. There was no use Thor thought. He knew when Loki started practicing his magic it seemed like there was no end in sight.

* * *

**That was my first chapter. Now I know it's a little boring but I promise you it will get better. I just have to get all the introductions out of the way. Well please review and if you have any suggestions please let me know I shall read them all and take them into consideration. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 is here. I hope this story is coming along better. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

It was noon and Rien had just gotten a beating from Salme. She had bruises on her hands, arms and legs. Some scratches on her face and her hair a tangled mess. Her mother yelled at her to go to the markets to fetch some ingredients for the soup she will make for dinner. Rien fixed her hair as best she could and walked out of the house hanging her head in shame as she heard Jaridis snickering along with Salme.

As she made her way through the crowds of people at the market place, she finally came to the stall that had all the vegetables. She looked in her pockets for the little money her mother had given her and noticed she only had enough to buy half the things she needed. She let out a soft sigh contemplating for a minute or so on what to do. She decided she would buy what she could and steal the rest. She was well aware stealing was wrong but she was honestly more afraid of her mother then the shop owner.

She smiled sweetly at the tall, thin man. He looked at her with a face of disgust. Since she looked painfully obvious as a very poor girl he had no interest in helping her. However, if she was a paying customer who was he to say no to her money? She told him what she wanted to buy and promptly paid him. As he turned his back to her so he could place her purchase in a bag, Rien got the perfect opportunity to steal her missing items. She quickly grabbed a few things and stuffed them under her shirt. The man handed her the bag and she quickly took it smiling sweetly once again and made her way through the crowds as fast as she could. She was unaware that Loki had spotted her and was now right behind her. When she came to a small bench, she took the opportunity to sort out the items she bought and stole. She set down the bag and started to remove the items from under her shirt.

"Stealing are we?" Loki said as he casually made his way towards her. She jumped and quickly turned around. When she saw him she was in shock. She was sure to be flogged now that the prince saw her stealing. "My prince! My deepest apologies but I…um I…" She didn't know what to say. She had no way of justifying why she stole from that man.

"To be honest I don't really care." Loki said as he took a seat on the bench and placed Rien's items for her in the bag. She stood there just staring at him afraid and confused. He patted the bench motioning her to sit down. She sat next to him as she held the bag in her small hands. He took one of her hands and held it in his. "Where did you get these bruises and scratches?" He asked examining the small hand gently.

"My prince…please forgive me for stealing…I…I really needed those things…" she said in almost a whisper. "I figured as much…" he said as he let go of her. He continued, "But that's not what I asked you." He looked at her waiting for an answer and she lowered her head. "I do not wish to speak of it…"They sat there in silence for a few minutes that seemed like hours for Rien. Finally Loki decided to ask the question that was eating away at him. "Will you tell me why you wanted my father to…what was it you said?... 'Rid you of this horrid life?'"

"Do I have to?" She asked quietly. "I suppose not." Loki looked up at the sky and started to watch the clouds go by. "I should properly introduce myself." He looked back at her and took her hand once again kissing it gently. "My name is Loki prince of Asgard." He smiled at her blushing and confused face. "Oh yes well um…My name is Rien…but please call me Rai."

"Rai it shall be then. Now miss Rai though the curiosity is eating away at me as to why you want to die…I will not ask you if you truly wish to forget it." His soft facial features made Rai blush more. "I am sorry my prince I just…it's the type of thing that should only be told to a friend…a close friend. I'm sure you understand yes?" She looked away from him fearing he had seen her blush. Loki stood up and pulled a small leather pouch from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it confused but did not take it.

"For you." Was all Loki said. She hesitated at first but took it and proceeded to peer inside. There were several gold coins and she gasped quickly handing the pouch back to Loki. He let out a small chuckle. "I knew that would be your reaction. You're quite predictable you know." He grinned. Rai came to realize how much she loved his smile.

"Thank you my prince but I cannot accept that. I'm sorry." She started to get up and walk away when Loki took hold of her arm. She turned to him slightly shaking in fear. "Rai…" Loki said as he held her in a firm grip. He looked at her with a serious face. "Whatever or whoever is hurting you, I wish for it to stop. You do not have to tell me, though I really wish to know. Please accept my gift. I do not want you to be flogged for stealing and I'm sure you need it. And also…." He released her arm and stared at the floor. Rai was quiet she could not believe someone was being so kind to her. Especially a prince! She was unaware of Loki's blushing face as he said this, "I want us to be friends…if that's alright with you of course…"

Rai gave him her signature sweet smile causing Loki to blush madly when he looked up at her. "Ok." Was all she said with a whisper. He smiled and handed her the pouch once more. She shook her head no and he frowned. "Are we not friends?" He asked her and she nodded yes. "Then please take it. A gift from one friend to another." She gave him a small glare which surprised him.

"I cannot accept my prince. It's your money how could I take that? Besides it looks like a lot. I just can't I'm sorry." He sighed. "You apologize too much. And call me Loki not 'my prince' or anything formal. We're friends now so Loki will do just fine." He grinned at her and she nodded. "I would like to invite you to my home. I want to show you the gardens and if you'd like some of my magic." She gasped again and Loki chuckled as to how easy it was to impress her. "You do magic?!" He nodded and she had a huge smile on her face. "Wow that sounds awesome!" He started to laugh and she just continued to smile. "You have a nice smile Loki." Was all it took to have the little prince blushing like a mad man. She started to make her way home but before she did she said, "Ok so I'll wait for you in front of the palace walls tomorrow morning?" He nodded and waved goodbye as did she. Little did Rai know, Loki had placed the pouch filled with gold coins in her bag without her noticing. And little did the prince know, that would cause a huge problem for little Rai.

* * *

**What kind of problem will present itself for little Rien this time? Poor Loki he tried to do her a favor but it won't go as the planned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A little warning before you read this chapter, there is death in this one. Nothing too explicit I don't think but you have been warned. **

* * *

As Rai got home she felt dread spill all over her. When she reached the door handle to her 'home' she couldn't help but sigh. 'Well here we go' she thought as she finally worked up the courage to open the door and step inside. Everything was fairly normal. Jaridis and Salme were busy fixing their hair and her mother cooking. As Rai set down the ingredients, her mother noticed the little leather pouch Loki had snuck into her bag. She opened it and let out a gasp.

"What in all the nine realms is this Rien?!" Her mother was going through the pouch counting all the gold coins. "It was a gift from a friend." Rai knew her mother would never believe that. "All this money?! A gift?! What kind of friend would possibly give you all this money?!" Her mother furiously shook the pouch in Rai's face. "Loki prince of Asgard gave it to me." Rai knew there was no getting out of this beating. Her mother, or anyone for that matter, would never believe she was friends with a prince.

"You expect me to believe a prince of Asgard gave you a pouch filled with gold coins?! Do you think me stupid?!" Her mother screamed as she backhand slapped Rai. Rai fell to the floor with a loud 'Thud' and tried her hardest to hold back the tears. Her mother was still screaming out at her when she saw an oil lamp next to the fire-place. Rai grabbed the oil lamp and threw it at her mother. It hit her on the head and her mother hit the floor with an even louder 'Thud' passing out. Jaridis and Salme screamed and called her a murderer. They were screaming for help at the top of their lungs and Rai ran out.

'Shit shit shit!' was all she could think of as she ran. She didn't even know where she was running to. Where could she possibly go? There was nowhere to hide, no one she could trust…no one but Loki maybe? Wait no…he's a prince there's no way he would help her. Not with something like this…or would he? Rai stopped for a second to catch her breath and think of what to do. 'If they find me I will surely be killed…If I tell Loki of what happened and if worse comes to worse I will be killed…and If I'm lucky he will help me…' She started to make her way to the castle and find Loki. She figured either way she would die and she had nothing to lose by going to him.

She finally arrived at the castle. Catching her breath as much as she could, she begged the guards at the gate to please let her see Prince Loki. They refused and told her to go back home. She kept insisting but they wouldn't budge. She started to cry uncontrollably and the guards sighed in frustration and were going to bring her before the All-Father. As they were walking down the halls of the palace Rai didn't have time to admire the beauty of it all. She kept trying to think of what to say when she came face to face with the All-Father. Suddenly she saw Loki coming down the same hall. She gasped and tried to run to him failing miserably as one of the guards' grabbed hold of her arm and forcefully stopped her.

"Loki!" She desperately called out. He quickly turned to look and was shocked to see her standing there. He walked over to her and dismissed the guards. They didn't want to leave and said that she was trespassing but Loki glared at them and said it was fine, that he was expecting her. They nodded, gave a small bow and walked off leaving Rai alone with Loki.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon what's wrong?" he noticed her puffy red eyes, clearly a sign that she had cried not too long ago. "Loki…I….I….I think I killed my mother…" she managed to say as her tears spilled uncontrollably down her cheeks. Loki grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "Are you sure of this?" He whispered as he looked into her honey brown eyes. She explained what happened and he couldn't help but feel partially guilty. After all she kept refusing his gift and he put it into her bag without her noticing. If not for Loki's pouch of gold coins, this wouldn't have happened he thought.

"It doesn't sound like you killed her Rai. More like knocked her unconscious." He tried to reassure her that everything would be ok. She continued to cry uncontrollably until Loki gave her a small hug. She calmed down a bit and he whispered to her. "I'll go to your home. I will explain everything that happened ok? I tell her I gave you the money and everything will be ok." Rai nodded and Loki took hold of her hand. They started to make their way towards Rai's home when Loki's curiosity got him again.

"Now…before we get to your home…will you please tell me why your mother beats you?" She didn't want to and Loki knew it but he felt it was important to know. "I suppose if we are to be close friends you should know…" She quietly said. The walk to her home seemed to drag on forever. She told Loki all about her hateful step-sisters and how they mistreated her. Though Rai's sisters were only 3 years younger than her, she had to do everything for them. She told Loki about how her mother beat her, how she never knew her real father, about her step-father and how he abandoned them.

"I suppose mother and my sisters take out their anger and frustration on me…" she stared at the floor as they were nearing the house. "Well I'm going to fix that for you today." Loki stated angered by what Rai had told him. When they reached her home Loki and Rai gasped. Her house was on fire! The whole place was engulfed in flames with no way in or out. All they could hear were the screams coming from her sisters. Rai screamed out their names and tried to rush in to save them. The flames were too hot and overpowered her. She couldn't get too close. After a minute or two her sister's screams were not heard anymore.

They both stood there in silence. Loki had no idea of what to do but in the back of his mind he thought they deserved it. Rai stood in silence. She knew it was too late. As the fire started to die down and as she watched her home turn to ashes, she couldn't help but think of all the horrible things her 'family' had said and done to her over the years. Rai was only 12. Still very young and all those beatings, all those horrible things they said to her were so very fresh in her mind. She came to realize she honestly didn't care if they died. Perhaps Loki would hate her for saying this but all she could say when the fire had finally died off was "Good riddance."

Loki looked at her for a moment. She had no expression. She did not cry she did not even look sad. She showed no emotion at all. Finally she looked at him. "Loki…do you think me a horrible person for not feeling anything?...For letting them die?" "You didn't let them die Rai. There was nothing either of us could do." He tried to reassure her. "And no, I do not think of you as a horrible person. Perhaps you will think I am the horrible one for saying this but…I think they got what they deserved…for treating you that way." He looked back at the ashes that were left behind.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with a murderer Loki?..." was all she could say after a while of just staring at where her house should have been. "It was an accident." Loki firmly held onto Rai's hand. She gripped it tighter when she said, "I'm homeless now…what will I do? I have no family or friends I could stay with…and I cannot stay here much longer or the villagers will surely think I did this..."

"Then you shall live at the palace with me." Loki smiled at her. She just stared at him. "But Loki…what will your father say? I mean well I…I don't know about this…you are being too kind to me. You hardly know me and now after this…after I just killed three people…" she started to feel a knot in her throat. She could feel fresh tears threatening to fall. "I told you it was an accident. I don't want to hear you say you killed anyone every again ok?" She nodded. "And don't worry about my father. I will speak with him. You will live at the palace I promise you." Loki let go of Rai's hand and gave her a hug. She tightly hugged him back as her tears started to stain Loki's shirt.

"I will protect you Rai. I will make sure no one hurts you again." He whispered into her ear. Loki knew she was holding back all her anger, all her frustration and in that moment she let go of it all. Loki didn't know why he felt so attached to Rai. Perhaps it was because he found someone who needed him. Someone depended on him for once. Not his brother Thor, but him. He would protect her he promised her. He would teach her to fight to defend herself if it ever came down to it. But he swore to her he would ultimately be the one she could come to for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as a warning, there is foul language used in this chapter. Not a lot. You have been warned.**

* * *

'I hate you! You're the devil! All you ever do is cause us problems! You're a cold-hearted shallow witch! Mother may act like she likes you on the outside but on the inside Salme and I know she fucking hates you! Get the fuck out of here and never come back!' Those words kept playing in Rai's mind over and over. She held Loki's hand tightly afraid to let go. He looked at her with worry. She silently let tears run down her face.

"Loki…"she whispered. He continued to walk but took a glance at her and replied, "Hm?" "Loki…with time you will grow to hate me as well…"she could feel that knot in her throat come back. "Why do you say that?" he lightly squeezed her hand. She repeated Jaridi's words that were on her mind. He stayed silent for a second. Contemplating on what to say. "They are gone now Rai…anything they said is nothing but a terrible memory..."

"But I cannot forget Loki…" she stopped walking and pulled her hair back, away from her face. She showed him a big bump she had from when Jaridis had beaten her this morning. Loki ran a finger over the bump lightly. His naturally cool skin gave Rai a shiver but it felt good. It somehow eased the pain if only for a moment. He sighed. "I do not blame you if you feel nothing…haven't you ever defended yourself against them?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Sometimes I have fought back but…since I was the eldest I always got in trouble and mother beat me for it...I had to learn to endure…" Loki gave her an empathetic look. He did not know what to say. He gently took hold of her little hand once more and started to make his way to the palace. The rest of the walk was a quiet one. Neither of them said a word but Rai would hold back a cry here and there. She would sometimes sniffle and squeeze Loki's hand for reassurance. He smiled at her. Letting her know everything would be alright.

When they finally arrived at the palace, Thor was right outside waiting for Loki. When he saw him with Rai he ran up to them and asked, "Loki is this the girl you said you had to meet?" Loki nodded and Rai hid behind Loki. Thor smiled. "Fear not miss! I am Thor Prince of Asgard! 'Tis a pleasure to meet my little brothers' new friend!" He extended his hand out to her and she hesitated for a second before taking it. When she finally took his hand, he shook it rather firmly but Rai didn't mind. "Thor where is father?" Loki asked and Rai gave him a nervous glance.

"I believe I saw him in the throne room with mother. Why do you ask?" Thor replied as he tried to get a good look at Rai, though she kept trying to hide from him behind Loki. "I will convince father to let Rien live with us." Thor looked at his brother in shock. He took hold of Loki's hand and pulled him aside. Rai waited for Loki nervously as she saw them whispering to each other.

"Brother you sure of this? What of her parents?" Thor gave Loki a concerned look. "Her parents are dead. She has no family Thor." "Brother, though you try to do a noble deed by helping this girl, I do not think it is the right thing to do…"Thor took a quick glance at Rai. She met his gaze only for a second before staring at the floor in embarrassment. "The noble Thor refusing to help a damsel in distress?" Thor glared at Loki and Loki just smirked. "Now brother you know that is not what I mean. You know I never leave a damsel in distress but I am not sure how father will react to this…" Loki's smile faded. "You leave father to me." Loki started to make his way to the throne room when Thor said, "Going to put that silver tongue to good use eh brother?" he turned around and said, "Keep her safe for me Thor. I will not be long. And Rai, do not fear Thor. Though he looks and acts like a beast he will protect you while I'm gone." Thor glared at Loki and he only smirked. Rai giggled and Thor smiled at her.

While Loki was in the throne room speaking to his mother and father, Thor decided this was a good opportunity to get to know Rai. "So your name is Rai?" He sat down on one of the steps leading into the palace. She sat next to him and started to play with her hands nervously. "No, my name is Rien but you can call me Rai." Thor stared at her his sky blue eyes danced with amusement. She glanced at him for a second and blushed. "What?..." she asked confused as to why he kept staring at her.

"You have the cutest voice I've ever heard." His smile grew larger when he saw her blush intensified ten-fold. It was short-lived for Rai's blush faded as thoughts of her half-sisters came back. She let out a soft sigh. Thor patted her on the back and she let out a small groan. "I'm sorry! Sometimes I don't know my own strength!" He laughed. Even though Thor was only a year or two older than Rai, he already possessed such impressive strength. "Oh no don't worry about it. It wasn't you I was just lost in thought…I'm sorry…" Her big honey brown eyes seemed to bore a whole into the floor. Thor stood in front of Rai and bent down to meet her gaze. She looked at him slightly confused. He smiled. She noted he had a beautiful smile too, but not nearly as memorizing as Loki's.

"Tell me." Thor gave her a soft loving smile. "Tell you what?" she replied softly. "I know my brother very well. He will get father to agree to have you live with us. So tell me what has taken away your pretty smile?" "I…I don't know I mean well…it's hard to explain and it's a long story and-" Thor cut her off when he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I have all the time in the world for my new friend." Again he smiled. 'Does his face not hurt from so much smiling?' Rai thought. But then again, his smile held so much warmth, so much kindness; she couldn't help but smile herself. She was not used to people being so kind to her. Having Loki show so much concern, when he only knew her for about 2 days. And now keeping such a dark secret for her. Having Thor be such a little gentlemen. Him kissing her hand, she only thought that came from fairy tales.

"If I tell you will you promise to not tell anyone?" she searched his eyes for any sign of malice or lies but she found none. He nodded and sat down next to her again. She let out another soft sigh as she looked up to the clouds. She started to tell Thor of her step-sisters, her father, her step-father, her mother, the beatings and the suffering she had to endure. She told him of how poor she was though she figured he knew that from just seeing her current clothing. Thor listened intently and quietly. His eyes never left her. There was no way in all the nine realms that Rai would tell Thor of the fire. She didn't think he would be so understanding as Loki was. When she finally finished Thor looked away for a second and let out a small sigh. He then proceeded to hug Rai tightly.

"I-I can't breathe Thor!" She managed to gasp. Thor let go of her and grabbed her hand once again. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles like he did before only this time he also placed a kiss on her forehead. Rai was blushing furiously. She didn't know what to say. Thor had just kissed her more times than anyone in her life. In fact Rai couldn't remember anyone kissing her at all. Thor suddenly spoke up, "Rai, I shall take you to the training grounds with me! I shall teach you to be a strong warrior just like me! You'll see! No one will ever think about hurting you!" he chuckled to himself. "I will just have to get Loki to use his silver tongue to convince father of it! Perhaps you will even become a Valkyrie! How does that sound?!"

Rai giggled. Thor commented on how adorable her giggle was. How it was cuter then her voice and way of speaking. She was simply in awe. In just two days she had become friends with the two princes of Asgard. They had both promised her something and now she would live in the palace? This had to be too good to be true she told herself. Unknown to her, Loki had just arrived from speaking with his father and mother. He saw when Thor kissed Rai's hand and forehead. He also heard the promise he made her. Loki felt jealousy bubble within him. Rai was HIS friend. Rai was HIS to protect, HIS to teach how to fight and defend. Thor always got everything he wanted. Well he wouldn't have her. Loki had laid claim to Rai and he would be damned if Thor took her from him.

* * *

**Loki's possessiveness towards Rien will start to show. In the next chapter there will be a time skip to where they are all grown up now about age 17-18 And we will see more of Loki's jealousy as Rien spends some time with Thor in the training grounds. Along with some Sif jealousy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning some foul language used and sexual references. Enjoy! xp**

* * *

Loki had informed Rai that his father agreed to have her live at the palace under one condition. She would live as a maid. Doing chores and housework to earn her keep. Rai was thrilled. She wanted to hug Loki with all her might but couldn't bring herself to do it, so she smiled and thanked him. Loki took her hand and started to show her the palace with Thor following suit. After a while he introduced her to the maids and guards and finally her chambers. Thor kissed Rai's hand once more, which made Loki furious but he did not show it. He told Rai, before departing, if she needed him she would most likely find him in the training grounds. Rai nodded and waved goodbye then turned around to admire the bedroom. It was a good-sized, simple bedroom. A bed, small table, night stand, dresser, closet, her own bathroom, and a nice place to sit right on the windowsill. The simple furnishings were all made from oak wood and the floor was simply made from stone.

"I know it's not the best in the world but perhaps later I can convince father to give you a proper room." Loki said as he stared out the window. "No no! This is perfect, thank you Loki…you don't know how much this means to me…" she smiled sweetly and he nodded. He started to explain to Rai that the head maid would help her get settled in and teach her what to do. She agreed and asked Loki about what Thor had said. About the training and fighting.

"If it pleases you…then I could talk to father about having you train with Sif…she is a warrior in training…she…trains with my brother" Loki was afraid Rai had gotten a liking to Thor. Though he never really liked Sif, after he got over his crush on her, he would rather Rai be with her then with Thor. He inwardly sighed, thinking that his brother had now mesmerized her with his good looks and charms and he had lost her now. "No Loki I…wish to train with you…if that's ok of course…" She shyly looked away and he stood confused for a moment before asking, "But...Thor is more knowledgeable and gifted with fighting…why not train with him? And did he not promise to teach you how to become a warrior?..." He looked out the window again hating how Thor could always best him in fighting.

"Perhaps but…I like spending time with you better…" She looked at the floor as she played with her hands nervously. Loki had the biggest smile plastered on his face. "And besides," Rai continued to say as she looked up at him, "You promised to teach me to fight first." Loki chuckled and nodded. "I shall see you bright and early tomorrow, at the training grounds then. Well, right after you do your chores if you're not too tired of course." "I won't be." Loki smiled and made his way to the library leaving Rai to get settled in.

* * *

The years flew by. Rai and Loki spend almost every day together. If not training, then reading, or pulling pranks on Thor and his friends. As soon as Rai got her chores done she would let the head maid know. All the maids and most guards knew Rai by now. Only her closest friends called her Rai though. She would always wash up, change into her training gear and rush out to meet Loki at the training grounds, right after she let her close guard and maid friends know where she was going, for they were her family now.

The first time Loki had shown Rai of his magic she stared in awe. She applauded him every time he used it and encouraged him to do more. This only fueled Loki's ego. He loved every time he was able to impress her with his magic and sparring skills. She had never missed any of her classes with him. He was always kind to her and encouraged her keep improving on her fighting skills. When she had to train with Thor on hand to hand combat or with swords however, that was a different story.

Rai was close to Thor. She saw him as her big brother. Always protecting her, always instructing her on how to fight like a true warrior. Thor had even commented to Rai on one of their hunting expeditions, that Loki was more of a dainty friend then a warrior. This made Loki want to punch Thor in the face but of course he remained calm and collected. Rai had punched Thor on his shoulder and told him that Loki was an outstanding warrior and not simple-minded like him. Thor just laughed it off but Loki felt pride knowing Rai would defend him.

Whenever she was training with Thor, he would grip her hips and hold her close to him. Loki hated that. He had on occasions asked his brother why it was necessary to do that. The excuse he always gave Loki was, that it was the best way he could show Rai the mistakes she was doing when holding a sword or on her fighting stance. Loki didn't buy it. He knew Thor liked Rai. Ever since they were children Thor had always tried to allude her attention from Loki to him.

Recently Rai had spent a lot of time with Thor. He would take her to the palace gardens for a 'walk' to relieve some stress. That was his excuse but Loki knew better. Rai was a bit on the oblivious side, Loki noted. She had some of the guards try to woo her with gifts. When Loki inquired about said gifts, she said it was just them being friendly towards her. Loki always smiled and joked around with her, always teasing her how the guards fancied her. She would laugh it off and pay no mind to it. What Rai didn't know, was that Loki had spoken to said guards, threatening them that they would be flogged if they tried anything with Rai. They would occasionally say hello to her but if Loki was around they immediately went silent.

Rai had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman. Long ebony hair that reached mid-back, eyes the color of honey, and skin the color of light caramel. Her best features, that Thor always seemed to compliment, were her legs and full breasts. Long, slender, strong legs, that Thor found intoxicating. And Thor commented once and only once, since Loki threatened to kill him if he ever said that again, that Rai's breasts were good enough to eat. However, Loki took note of that as well. Whenever Rai wore the various sun dresses that Loki had given her as gifts, he would nearly drool at the sight of her. He purposely bought her dresses that would accentuate her full figure and long legs. He never bought her something that would show off too much though. Rai always had a knack for being cute. She was shy, sweet, kind and wearing something that showed off too much skin or 'slutty' in other words, just did her no favors.

Rai's shyness and uneasiness slowly faded away. She figured out that she really loved to fight. Only when necessary of course. She wanted to be stronger than any other guard or warrior in Asgard. The All-Father had seen her sparring with his sons. He had commented on several occasions how talented and gifted she was. That fed Rai's pride as a warrior. She wanted to be the best. If not the best, then as close to it as possible. Sif was Rai's rival. Perhaps you could even say enemy. Every time Sif said something nasty about Loki, Rai was always quick to defend him. Rai seemed to always best Sif at sparring. Something Sif didn't take lightly. She also noted how Thor would swoon over Rai. It made rage and jealousy bubble within her. What was more irritating to her was that Rai never paid attention to Thor's advances. She would always laugh it off or think he was merely trying to embarrass her. Everyone in the nine realms knew of Sif's love for Thor, and having him pay so much attention to Rai and not her, killed her inside.

* * *

It was four days since Thor's 19th birthday party. Rai and Loki had gotten into an argument and hadn't spoken to each other since. She missed him dearly and though her pride was telling her to have Loki apologize first, she knew he would not. Loki was very prideful. She knew he would never apologize, so she had to do it.

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, were out in the training field sparring. Rai had just finished her work for the day and dismissed herself from her guard and maid friends. She didn't really feel like sparring, though she knew Thor would be out there waiting for her. She decided enough was enough. It was time for her to apologize. As she went off to look for Loki, she remembered the little things he would do. Like, every time she would look to the sidelines for him at the sparring field, he would be there. Watching her progress intently, but when she finished and made her way over to him, he got up and left without a word. She had spent a lot of time with Thor lately, and knew how Loki felt inadequate compared to his brother. How he was jealous of Thor to some extent. She figured since she was spending so much time with Thor that maybe he felt replaced. Rai knew Loki better than he knew himself, she would sometimes tell him. So she knew that using Thor as her 'perfect excuse' to not see him, as a means to punish him for their argument, was probably not the best idea.

She went off to look for Loki. She looked in the library where he was usually at, but he wasn't there. She looked in the dining hall, the spa, the pool and finally at the stables. But he was nowhere. 'Well his bedroom has to be it' she thought. When she reached his chambers she quietly leaned onto the door to see if she could hear him. She heard some footsteps and papers shuffling. Yep he had been cooped up in his room all day she figured. Without knocking she entered his room and said, "Loki I was look-"she stopped mid-sentence shocked at what she saw. There was Loki with a half-naked woman all over him! The woman, Rai recognized as the one Loki had brought as his date to Thor's birthday party, looked up at her and giggled when she saw her. Loki pushed the woman off him but before he could say anything, Rai quickly slammed the door shut and walked as fast as she could outside.

'That's it' Rai thought, 'There's no way I'm apologizing now…I don't want to see him…' tears were beginning to form and she tried to hold back as much as she could. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. She figured it was when her house burnt down. Then realized she hadn't cried until the argument with Loki and now. Learning what it takes to be a warrior, Rai vowed to never cry again unless it was something actually worth it. She somehow made her way to the training grounds without realizing it. Thor had seen her cry, rushed over to her, and tried to comfort her to no avail. The warriors three followed soon after seeing her bawling her eyes out in Thor's loving embrace. Sif said nothing but secretly wished Rai would just shut up. 'Warriors do not cry like babes, especially in front of another warrior' Sif thought a little bitterly, non-the-less she remained silent.

Loki remained in his chambers for a few minutes thinking of how stupid he was. He handed the woman her clothes and she looked at him with confusion. "Get out." Was all he said to her. She glared at him but proceeded to dress herself and left Loki alone. After about a minute or two, Loki pulled himself together and went to look for Rai. He kept trying to think of things to say to her. 'But why not the truth?' He thought. He sighed; never had his sliver tongue failed him till now. Loki reached the sparring field. He figured that's where Rai would be releasing her anger but then saw her in Thor's arms bawling.

Frandal saw Loki approaching and asked, "Loki! Do you know why lady Rai is in tears? She refuses to say why." As soon as Rai realized Loki was there, she quickly pushed herself off Thor, wiped her tears and said, "I'm sorry my friends please excuse me. I didn't mean for you to see me that way I'm so embarrassed." She gave Thor a quick formal bow and walked off to her bedroom as quickly as she could.

"What did you do Loki?" Thor questioned his brother and gave him a stern look. Loki sighed, "I do not wish to say when there is a lady present…" Loki blushed with embarrassment and Sif rolled her eyes.

"I'll be relaxing at the spa then." She told the boys but it was mainly meant for Thor. They all nodded and then huddled around Loki. "Well tell us." Frandal insisted. Loki sighed once more and told them what happened. Frandal stared at Loki his jaw about to unhinged itself. Thor burst out in a loud booming laugh with Volstagg, and Hogun blushed in embarrassment. Loki knew now would not be the time to chase after Rai. He would have to wait for her to calm down or she would try to kill him, he thought. Then Thor suddenly spoke up still laughing.

"Brother I wonder how well you will fare with tomorrow's celebratory dinner in Rai's honor." Thor was dying of laughter. "Celebratory dinner for what?" Loki asked confused. "Did you forget that Rai had her examination to become a guard yesterday? Naturally she passed. Now that I think of it, I didn't see you there." Thor commented after finally calming down.

'Fuck…she's going to kill me….' Loki thought as he realized what a grave mistake he had made.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Remember any comments or suggestions are welcome ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Rai had finally arrived at her bedroom exhausted. Her eyes were red, puffy, and swollen from all the crying. When she lay down on her bed, she realized how stupid she had acted. 'Why the hell did I cry for that?' she asked herself. 'Loki is a prince. I am a maid. Granted I just made it into the royal guards but…I will still do my duties as a maid. Loki may do as he pleases, who am I to get upset about something like that?' She sighed as she heard a knock on her door. She was praying it wasn't Loki. She cautiously opened it to reveal Einar, a fellow guard and one of Rai's closest friends. If not for Loki, Einar would have perhaps been her boyfriend. It's true that Rai spent almost all day with either Loki or Thor. However, as princes, they were always very busy. Sometimes, they were both off on noble duties to bring peace to one of the nine realms. And as much as Rai would have loved to have been a guard back then, to accompany and protect her beloved princes, she was not and could not.

That's where Einar came in. Einar and Rai had been through battles together, hunting, studying and sparring together. And just as his name implies, Einar had always been a 'lone warrior' type. Rai's quiet, sweet and caring nature had appealed to him and they became friends. He had tried twice to court Rai but she always told him she was not ready for a boyfriend. She had told him perhaps when and if she becomes a guard. Loki was well aware of Einar and his feelings for Rai. In fact, he had warned Einar to stay away from her. When he refused Loki threatened to have him flogged. Einar stood his ground against Loki and told him Rai could choose for herself if she would be courted by him or not. Naturally that made him a target for Loki. He would constantly prank him and try to discourage him from seeing Rai but Einar's resolve was strong. Loki wanted him exiled or even executed but they had gotten into an argument one day. Einar told Loki, "You don't scare me Prince Loki. Even if you have me exiled or executed, you will forever be a coward. Unlike you, I made Lady Rai aware of my feelings and have not given up, though she has turned me down twice. That's more than I can say for you." Those words caught Loki off guard. Ever since then, Loki hated Einar more and more with each passing day. But he knew he was right. That's why, for the time being, as long as he didn't try anything, Loki decided not to kill him, yet.

She opened the door for him, relived it wasn't Loki. "Hey Ein, what's up?" she said as he started to pour him some wine. Rai wasn't a drinker. In fact she had never tasted wine or any alcoholic beverage, but she kept some around for her friends. He took a big sip and sat on the edge of her bed. She started to climb under the covers as he gently lay next to her. She rolled over so her back was to him. "I didn't see you at Prince Thor's birthday party after I asked you to dinner. I was at your guard exam, but when you passed, you disappeared soon after. Where have you been?"

She let out a small groan. "I got into a fight with Loki…" she pulled the covers over her face. "Care to elaborate?" He gently nudged her back with his elbow. "Long story…" he managed to hear through her muffled sounds under her blanket. "I've got all night." He smiled. She pulled the blanket off her head and slightly pouted. Einar let out a small laugh. "Well…." She started.

* * *

**Flash back 4 days ago *Rai's point of view of the party***

It was the night before Thor's 19th birthday party and all the maids were gathering everything for the morning. Rai was rushing up and down to make sure she had everything she needed. She quickly went outside to bring in all the meat that would be required for the party. The way Thor ate, she knew there was no way she'd carry it alone. As soon as she went outside, it was as she thought. There were at least five carts filled to the point of spilling with various meats. The guards bowed and left her with it all.

'Wonderful…how the bloody hell am I supposed to carry all this inside?' she started to bite her nails. A nervous habit. She was looking franticly for any assistance when Einar showed up. "Ein!" she called out as she ran to him. "Rai I didn't know you fancied me this much." He smirked at her and she playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't be dumb Ein! Are you busy at the moment?" He laughed and shook his head no. "Awesome! Please help me carry all this meat inside yes?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. He smiled and agreed. Once all the food was inside he grabbed her hand before she could get away.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern. "Nothing I just…Rai, would you do me the great honor of being my date for Prince Thor's birthday celebration?" He gave her a soft look and she smiled at him. "Ein I'd love to but I will be a maid for this celebration. I have to help out with the guests and serving food and drinks. I'm really sorry." She gave him a kind look and he sadly nodded. Rai apologized again and he said it was alright he understood. Einar bid her farewell and took off.

Finally as all the maids were finishing up and heading to bed, Rai took one last look around. Satisfied with the preparations, she too went to bed.

The next morning everyone was up and about bright and early. All the maids, including Rai, were rushing back and forth making sure everything was perfect for Thor's birthday. Though she wanted to spend time with the princes, Rai knew her duties came first and tried to finish quickly. For tonight's party, Thor had chosen the maids outfits specifically. It was a French-Maid style uniform but in Thor's colors. The skirt was pretty short and the top revealed cleavage, though not too much. They also had to wear knee-high stockings with heels. Heels, Rai's life-long enemy! She didn't mind wearing the uniform too much but the heels would be the death of her.

It was around 7pm and the party was underway. Everyone had shown up. Nobles, Royals, friends, family, and even some guards and maids that had the day off came. Everyone was having a wonderful time but Rai couldn't find Loki anywhere. She frantically searched for him. She wanted his opinion on her uniform. She knew she looked 'sexy' in it but she wanted to show off for Loki. Rai sighed and pouted when she didn't find him. Thor was easily spotted of course. Women from near and far all swooned at his feet. Some were offering him food, drinks, and even their bodies.

'Wow, do they have no shame?' Rai thought as she tried to push her way through all those women to get to Thor. Thor had a huge smile on his face when he saw her. He quickly met her half-way and looked her up and down. Rai smiled slyly and asked, "Does this uniform please you my prince?" Thor had a small smirk, took her hand and kissed it gently. "My fair Lady, it pleases me more than you know." Rai laughed and handed him a drink. He took it eagerly and she smiled. "Don't get absurdly drunk tonight Thor! You wouldn't want any of these women to take advantage of you. Everyone knows what and innocent poor thing you are." She joked and he let out a booming laugh. "By the way," she continued, "Have you seen Loki? I can't find him anywhere…" He shook his head no and Rai sighed. She thanked him and made her way to a marble pillar.

She stood there for a while just making sure everyone had plenty of food and drink. Suddenly, she looked over at Odin and Frigga and saw Loki. He was dressed formally of course wearing his royal attire. As she made her way to him, she noticed he had a woman with him. She was all over Loki. She kept touching his arms and kept giving him coy looks. Loki seemed to be semi-interested in what she was saying. Suddenly the woman spoke up and asked, "Excuse me maid! Bring me and my prince here a drink!" well it was more of a command then a question.

'HER prince?' thought Rai as she made her way to them. 'Who the hell does she think she is calling Loki HER prince?' jealousy was bubbling within her but she smiled and bowed sweetly. She noticed Loki looked at her hungrily. That uniform accentuated Rai's curvy figure exquisitely, and Loki was having a hard time looking away. The woman noticed it and gave Rai a glare.

"Do you know her Loki?" she purred at him and he quickly looked over at her. "No Angrboda, she's just a maid." Loki started having a conversation with her and Rai was in shock. Wide eyed and heart-broken, Rai could not believe what she had just heard. How could he say that…how could he deny their friendship like that?...Rai didn't know what to do and let her anger over-take her slamming his drink in front of him.

"You clumsy maid! Look, you got Prince Loki all wet!" The woman yelled at Rai and she just stared at the floor. Loki reassured Angrboda that it was alright. That it was just a mistake.

"Our friendship was a mistake your grace." Rai said very bitterly. Loki was about to speak when she bowed respectfully and took off. Loki wanted to go after her but he couldn't leave Angrboda. Rai's eyes started to fill with tears but she refused to cry. She stopped and thought for a second. If this is the game Loki wanted to play, then she would play.

Rai noticed a new song being played and then saw Angrboda dragging Loki to the dance floor. She quickly looked for Thor. She knew if she danced with Thor Loki would burn with jealousy. Thor however, was dancing with Sif and Rai did not want to start a fight with her. 'Damit!' Rai thought and continued to scan the room for anyone else. She then spotted Einar. 'Ein my friend you will save me twice now!' she thought as she searched for one of her maid friends. Rai explained to her friend that it was about time for her break and if she could look after her duties for a moment. She agreed and Rai put the drinks she was carrying down and swiftly made her way to Einar. She told him that she didn't know how to dance and if he would be kind enough to help her learn. He of course quickly agreed and off they went.

Rai made sure she danced close enough to Loki. Of course Loki noticed but he knew she was playing with him. So Loki decided to play with Rai too. Loki took Angrboda by the waist and held her close to him. Rai noticed and got very angry but refused to show it. They continued to dance but the song ended rather quickly. She thanked Einar was about to part from him when Thor came in. He politely asked Einar if he could take Rai off his hands for the next dance and he agreed.

"Thor wait I…I don't know how to dance!" she tried to tell him but it was too late. Thor had a good hold of her and quickly put his hands on her waist. "My fair lady Rai this uniform does so many wonders for your figure." Rai blushed madly but gave him a small glare. He laughed at that and held her closer to him. It was a semi-fast paced song that was being played and Thor quickly grabbed one of Rai's legs. He placed her leg on his waist and leaned his face to her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful my lady. Will you accompany me to the balcony?" Rai had completely forgotten about Loki. She had no idea what had come over Thor but shyly nodded yes.

Loki took a quick glance to where Rai was, expecting her to still be with Einar. To his dismay, she was now with Thor. And her leg was on his hip?! What's more he was caressing it! Loki burned with anger and jealousy. He wanted to rip Thor to shreds. Angrboda noticed his sudden change of mood and asked him if he was alright. He said he was feeling a little dizzy from drinking all that wine and told her to wait for him at the table they were dining at. He said he needed to take care of some small business quickly. She agreed and went to sit down starting a conversation with Odin and Frigga. Loki couldn't take it. How Thor had a hold of Rai, how he had whispered in her ear, and how Rai was reacting. Suddenly, Loki took one last glance at Rai and saw Thor was leading her to the balcony. Loki wanted to explode in anger but quickly composed himself and followed them.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope the story is coming along well!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No worries Rai realized her mistake and will be back to her good ol' nice self!**

* * *

Rai and Thor made their way to the balcony with Loki following. Thor took hold of Rai's hand and gently kissed it again. Rai suddenly pulled her hand away and looked sternly at Thor. "Wait Thor…what you did back there wasn't right. I don't know why I let you do that…you know that's not how I am that's not me…" She looked away in shame. She had let her jealously get the better of her and made herself look like an easy woman. How embarrassing she thought.

Thor let out a soft chuckle. "No Rai I'm sorry. I got carried away and shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me my lady?" He gave her a soft look and she smiled. "I forgive you. But don't let it happen again ok?" she playfully punched his shoulder. He suddenly took hold of her hand again and gave her a stern look this time. She looked at him in confusion and he leaned in closer to her. She wanted to pull back from him. No one had ever been this close to her and she was feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "My lady…we have known each other for a long time now…" He paused but she stayed silent. The moonlight made Thor's eyes shine magnificently. He really was very handsome.

"Rai…" he continued, "Will you give me the honor of a kiss?..." She was shocked and didn't know what to say. Thor leaned in closer but Rai slightly pulled away and said, "Shouldn't you court me before that?" She looked away from him to hide her embarrassment. He chuckled and said, "Will you allow me to?" "um…" She didn't know what to say. She loved Loki she wouldn't deny it to herself. But Thor had always been so sweet to her. But hated what a womanizer Thor could be.

At this point Loki had enough and decided it was time to break this up. "Brother." Loki called to Thor sternly. Thor looked over at him surprised to see him standing there. "It seems the party misses the birthday boy." Thor laughed and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Yes thank you brother I leave lady Rai in your care then." He turned to Rai once more and said, "My lady, please think about what I said." She nodded and he went back to the party. Rai tried to follow Thor out but Loki blocked her way.

"What was all that?" He grabbed her arm rather forcefully. She pulled her arm from his grasp and bitterly said, "What are you talking about? I have to get back to work so if you'll excuse me…" She tried to get past him but he grabbed her arm forcefully again. "You and Thor. How he grabbed you and how much you liked it! That's what I'm talking about!" He said in a dangerous low tone. "I don't think you are in any position to talk about things like that Loki. Besides, what I do with anyone, whether I like it or not is none of your business." She glared at him just as intensely as he glared at her.

"Rai I know you…you do not act this way…what has gotten into you?..." He let go of her and she saw the hurt in his eyes. Rai took a moment to think about what she would say next. "You are right Loki. This isn't me. I want to deeply apologize for thinking we were close friends…for thinking that you didn't care that I was poor…that you liked me for me and not for my rank in society…but you made it very clear when you said I was just a maid…you led me along for all these years…led me to believe you truly loved me…as a friend of course but I see I was painfully wrong…and what's worse is I thought I knew you…after all we've been through I thought I knew the real you…though you show everyone how strong and cold you can be on the outside I thought I had seen the real you…the you only I knew…but letting some woman flaunt her breasts all over your face and you falling for it …really Loki? I thought you had more class than that." She continued to glare at him and he could see where her tears where beginning to form but refused to let them fall.

"Rai it's not what you think-" He tried to say but she cut him off. "Yes Loki you're right. Wait I'm sorry my prince…" She bowed to him and continued, "This simple, poor maid shall now take her leave. I will not be a burden to his majesty any longer." She forcefully pulled her arm back from his grasp and shoved her way through him. He just looked at her walk away unable to tell her the truth. Unable to tell her that a few days earlier, his father had told him that the giantess Angrboda, had presented herself to King Odin. How she said she wanted peace. She wanted Loki. She wanted to marry Loki and bare his children. Loki didn't want that. He refused but Odin informed Loki that she was going to attend Thor's birthday. Loki told the All-father he would speak to Angrboda there and tell her he didn't want her. He only said that Rai was just a maid because he didn't want to seem weak by having friends beneath him. Beneath him…Rai had never been beneath him…Loki loved Rai with all his being. He would not deny it from himself. He knew he was wrong to say that about her. He needed to apologize before Rai ended up hating him.

The party had ended and Rai was helping pick up all the dishes and trash that was left over. Loki waited for her to be alone before approaching her once more. "Rai please listen to me…" she could hear the sadness in his voice but she refused to let him make her feel bad. "No my prince, you listen to me." She gave him a stern look. "I…I will make you proud of me my Prince…I will train like never before and I will pass my guard exam…I don't want you to be ashamed of me…" she stared at the floor unable to keep her gaze on him. His green eyes always felt like they were boring a hole in her soul. He could hear the slight quiver in her voice as she spoke. He knew she wanted to cry but refused.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He loved her more than he cared to admit. After a while of silence Rai spoke again. "You promised to protect me Loki…you promised you would let no one hurt me…yet you are the one who kills me with your words…" She let the tears finally spill over her cheeks. Her face was flushed in pink and she furrowed her brows trying to hide the obvious pain.

"Please…don't call me that…Rai I-" She cut him off again, "Rien my prince. My name is Rien the simple maid." She bowed to him and walked away. Loki just stood there not knowing what to do. He sighed and made his way to his chambers. He had completely forgotten about Angrboda, but it didn't matter. Loki had no idea she would be in his bed when he got there.

- End flashback -

Rai sighed. "Anyway that's what happened…" She whispered. Einar remained silent and Rai continued to tell him how she found Angrboda all over this morning. Einar sighed and tried to comfort her. He knew she was madly in love with Loki though she would not admit it. He figured she wouldn't because she felt beneath him. Loki was a prince and she a simple poor girl. Einar never gave up on her though. He firmly believed one day she would love him. So he lay next to her and stroke her hair. She turned over and hugged him. She started to silently cry and he stayed with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

**In the next chapter we will see parts of what happened in Loki's point of view.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! Special thanks to : Shadow Realm Triforce and justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright: Thank you! ^^**

* * *

- Loki's point of View -

It was the morning of Thor's birthday party and Loki didn't even want to get up. He let out a soft groan remembering the conversation he had with his father about Angrboda. 'She is a giantess…what could she possibly want with me?' he thought as he started to get ready for the party. 'She wants to marry me and bare my children?...granted I have slept with her on a few occasions…' He continued to think as he was brushing his teeth. 'but marrying me and baring my children?...Well that escalated quickly…' He started to look through his magic books, wanting to practice a few tricks he had in store for Thor this evening.

'Well it doesn't matter, I will simply have to deny her. Though she is beautiful and we have slept together various times I do not wish to marry her…' thoughts of Rai had popped into his head as he started to remember Loki's little escapades with Angrboda. The few times he was gone for days, Rai would always worry for him. Always asking him where he was going and of course he used his silver tongue and lie to her. Telling her he was off on some peace mission to one of the nine realms. When she asked why Thor wasn't going with him, he simply reminded her of how brash and hot-headed Thor was. That always seem to convince her, for Rai knew Loki always had a way with words. If anyone were to convince the leaders of the nine realms of peace with Asgard, it should be Loki. He always knew just what to say. To either comfort or hurt you.

She would always pack him a lunch that lasted for at least a week. He was always thankful to her and promised to bring her back a souvenir on his return. She would get excited and hug him. But Loki couldn't bring himself to tell her that his little peace missions were a complete lie. He had met Angrboda while doing some research on magic and the nine realms. He had gone to visit her and upon his arrival he was taken away by her beauty. He didn't understand why they called her the 'Hag of the Ironwood.' She was stunning. Though Loki knew that Angrboda was also referred to as a 'power hungry whore,' He was so taken with her beauty that he dismissed it. So of course she would try to get Loki to bed her. Of course she would try to bare Loki's children. So that she may one day make herself queen of Asgard because she planned to kill Thor. That way, Loki would be king and be forced to marry her because of their children.

Every time Loki had bedded Angrboda, he had wished it was Rai. What he wouldn't give to have Rai be the one moaning out his name and giving him pleasure. What he wouldn't give to feel Rai's touch, loving embrace and kisses. But he was too afraid. Too afraid that if he told her how much he loved her, she would reject him and forever be a scar upon their friendship. So whenever Loki hungered and lusted for a woman, he would go to Angrboda. Loki wasn't the type to go to just any woman. No. He wanted a woman that he thought would be deserving of a prince. He wasn't like his brother Thor, that any pretty face and body would do just fine.

Loki shrugged off his thoughts and continue to practice his pranks he would play on Thor tonight. 'Tonight when I see her, I shall make it clear to Angrboda that I do not plan on marrying her or have children with her' he thought.

* * *

- At the party *Still Loki's point of view* -

Angrboda looked beautiful tonight, Loki noted. She was wearing a black slick dress that looked to be made just for her. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and her body seemed to glisten in the light. Loki took her hand, lightly kissed it and they made their way to the table where all the nobles and king and queen were. After a small speech from his father King Odin, the maids had just walked in and started serving everyone. They all started to have fun. Talking, drinking, eating and dancing. Loki took this opportunity to try to make things clear to Angrboda and be able to spend the rest of the night looking for Rai.

Angrboda started to bring up a random conversation how the palace was beautiful and so on. Loki was half listening when suddenly she called out to a maid. "Excuse me maid! Bring me and my prince here a drink!" Loki looked over to see who she had called over. It was Rai. 'Shit!' Loki thought as Rai quickly made her way over to them. 'Don't look at her!' He inwardly yelled at himself. But it was too late. He noticed how 'hot' she looked in her maids' uniform. He suddenly started to fantasize how it would be to have a 'secret romance' with her as a maid. He couldn't stop staring at her and suddenly Angrboda spoke up. "Do you know her Loki?" she purred at him and he quickly looked over at her. "No Angrboda, she's just a maid."

'Shit! Why did I just say that?! Dam you silver tongue when I need you the most you fail me!' he inwardly screamed at himself. He then heard a loud 'slam' and noticed Rai had spilled the wine on him. Angrboda quickly yelled at her saying, "You clumsy maid! Look, you got Prince Loki all wet!"

"It's quite alright Angrboda, it was a simple mistake." He touched her hand reassuringly. She smiled sickingly sweet at him and heard Rai say, "Our friendship was a mistake your grace." Quite bitterly. Loki gave her a sorrowful glance and was about to apologize when she quickly bowed to him and left. 'Damit…what have I done…' he thought but was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as Angrboda grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Wait Angrboda I must speak with you." He started to say but she laughed and dismissed him. "We can speak later tonight…in your chambers my prince." She whispered in his ear lustfully. Loki was about to protest but then saw Rai dancing with Einar. 'Einar…' he thought as he unknowingly made a face of disgust. 'What game are you playing Rai?...' he held onto Angrboda's waist and pulled her closer to him. Loki took another glance in Rai's direction and noticed Thor with her this time. And by Odin's' name, what was Thor doing to her?! He had her leg up on his waist and she seemed to like it?! What the hell is going on now?! He's whispering to her…what in bloody hell is he saying?! Loki was burning with jealousy. He swore he could feel his blood beginning to boil. He then noticed them heading to the balcony. He quickly told Angrboda he would meet her back at the dining table. That he had some quick business to take care of. She agreed and he proceeded to quietly follow them.

He heard their conversation. Rai apologized for her behavior realizing she was wrong and Thor also apologized. That made Loki feel slightly better but not really. He then noticed Thor asking Rai for a kiss. How dare he! Rai was his friend since childhood. He had saved her from that horrid family of hers! He was the only one that knew of their little dark secret. He had laid claim to her and here comes Thor, as usual, taking away what belonged to him! No. Thor's going too far. He saw how Rai moved away and asked him if he should court her first. What the hell is going on here…how could she do that?...Now he felt he couldn't tell her of his feelings in fear of rejection. Rai liked Thor…it was painfully obvious now…

This is enough, Loki thought. It's time I have a talk with Rai."Brother." Loki called to Thor sternly. Thor looked over at him surprised to see him standing there. "It seems the party misses the birthday boy." Thor laughed and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Yes thank you brother I leave lady Rai in your care then." He turned to Rai once more and said, "My lady, please think about what I said." She nodded and he went back to the party. Rai tried to follow Thor out but Loki blocked her way.

"What was all that?" He grabbed her arm rather forcefully. She pulled her arm from his grasp and bitterly said, "What are you talking about? I have to get back to work so if you'll excuse me…" She tried to get past him but he grabbed her arm forcefully again. "You and Thor. How he grabbed you and how much you liked it! That's what I'm talking about!" He said in a dangerous low tone. "I don't think you are in any position to talk about things like that Loki. Besides, what I do with anyone, whether I like it or not is none of your business." She glared at him just as intensely as he glared at her.

"Rai I know you…you do not act this way…what has gotten into you?..." He let go of her waiting for her response. "You are right Loki. This isn't me. I want to deeply apologize for thinking we were close friends…for thinking that you didn't care that I was poor…that you liked me for me and not for my rank in society…but you made it very clear when you said I was just a maid…you led me along for all these years…led me to believe you truly loved me…as a friend of course but I see I was painfully wrong…and what's worse is I thought I knew you…after all we've been through I thought I knew the real you…though you show everyone how strong and cold you can be on the outside I thought I had seen the real you…the you only I knew…but letting some woman flaunt her breasts all over your face and you falling for it …really Loki? I thought you had more class than that." She continued to glare at him and he could see where her tears where beginning to form but refused to let them fall.

"Rai it's not what you think-" He tried to say but she cut him off. "Yes Loki you're right. Wait I'm sorry my prince…" She bowed to him and continued, "This simple, poor maid shall now take her leave. I will not be a burden to his majesty any longer." She forcefully pulled her arm back from his grasp and shoved her way through him.

He stood there unable to say what he truly wanted. How much he loved her. How much he wanted to apologize and tell her why he had said that. Her words kept playing over and over in his mind. He wasn't aware if Rai knew just how much those words hurt him. How much he just wanted to stop her, grab hold of her and kiss right then and there. He didn't care if anyone saw him with the simple poor maid girl. He didn't care about anything anyone said. He just wanted to assure her she was his. That the only thing that mattered to him was her. But how stupid he had acted lately…going to Angrboda and lying to her about it. Rai was always the one he could count on. When push came to shove, Rai had been his rock. His firm ground he could always rely on.

'Enough is enough…' he said to himself. 'I will tell her the truth…no more lies…no more secrets…Rai has always told me everything…its time I did the same…' Loki decided to wait until the party died down and he could catch Rai alone. Then he would tell her everything…even at the risk of her hating him for when he told her of what he was doing with Angrboda. But he knew Rai had always been very understanding. Perhaps if he chose his words well Rai would dismiss it and everything would go back to how it was. Yes. He thought. I shall tell her tonight.

Finally the party had ended and all the maids were cleaning up. The guards had left to escort the nobles and other people out. He saw Rai picking up some trash and dishes and decided this was it. He approached her and said, "Rai please listen to me…" he tried to take hold of her hand but she moved away. "No my prince, you listen to me." She gave him a stern look. "I…I will make you proud of me my Prince…I will train like never before and I will pass my guard exam…I don't want you to be ashamed of me…" she stared at the floor unable to keep her gaze on him.

He could hear the slight quiver in her voice as she spoke. He knew she wanted to cry but refused. 'Oh Rai…I have never been ashamed of you! I've always been proud of you…proud you always choose me over Thor…proud you always stand up for me, how you defend my honor…no one does these things for me but you…Rai I love you!' is what he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it. He stayed silent unable to say the words that were eating away at his very soul.

Since Loki could not say what he truly wanted to, Rai spoke again. "You promised to protect me Loki…you promised you would let no one hurt me…yet you are the one who kills me with your words…" She let the tears finally spill over her cheeks. Her face was flushed in pink and she furrowed her brows trying to hide the obvious pain.

'I failed you Rai…I failed you I'm so sorry…please just call me Loki…don't be so formal it hurts me…you make it seem as if we are strangers' is what he wanted to say but proceeded in saying, "Please…don't call me that…Rai I-" But she cut him off again, "Rien my prince. My name is Rien the simple maid." She bowed to him and walked away.

'Have I lost you forever Rai?...' was the last thing he said quietly to himself. Watching her walk away felt like she was leaving him. Like she had just confessed to him that she hated him. No. Loki thought. If she hates me I want to hear it from her very lips. I will not give up until I have cleared this whole mess with her. He started to make his way to his room unaware that Angrboda was waiting for him there.


	9. Chapter 9

- Loki's Point of View -

Loki reached his chambers and was taking off his royal armor when he spotted Angrboda in his bed already naked. She smiled at him and he let out a frustrated sigh. His mind was still on Rai and the events that just transpired but he was a man with needs. He knew she could satisfy those needs. So Loki pushed Rai into the back of his mind and lay with Angrboda. What Loki didn't know, was that Angrboda had magical powers and those nights that he had already slept with her, had given her two children already. The Fenrir Wolf and Jormungand, The World Serpent. Angrboda was just looking for one more. Little did Loki know, this night she would get the child she so wished.

It had been four days now. Four days, that Loki had found out that he was now a father of two. Fenrir and Jormungad. Loki was furious at Angrboda and needed to find out where the two were before the All-Father Odin found out. If his father knew of this he would certainly have to marry Angrboda and lose Rai forever. No he wouldn't let that happen.

Loki invited Angrboda to meet him in his chambers once more. She agreed and came to him early in the morning. Loki was trying to force her to give up Fenrir and Jormungad but to no avail. She then told him if he slept with her one more time she would let him see his three children. "Three children? What do you mean three children?!" Loki was furious. Angrboda had removed the top portion of her dress and continued to say, "Yes my prince, I gave birth to a daughter. I named her Hel. Though…she does look quite odd…" She pressed herself onto Loki and he tried to get her off when the door suddenly burst open.

"Loki I was look-" It was Rai. She had a horrified look on her face. Angrboda just giggled and Loki tried to get her off him and speak to Rai but it was too late. Rai had slammed the door shut and took off. 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!' was all that was running through his head. 'How am I supposed to fix this?!' he thought. Angrboda was still attempting to undress herself but Loki grabbed her dress and threw it at her. "Get out." Was all he said, his words laced with venom. She gave him a glare but didn't fight him. She got what she wanted anyway so there was no point. She dressed herself and quietly slipped out of his chambers. Loki quickly made his way towards the training grounds. He figured that's where Rai would be letting out her frustration. He didn't know was that Angrboda was going to the All-Father and to Frigga. She was going to tell them that Loki refused to marry her and was going to leave her abandoned with three children.

He saw Rai there crying in Thor's arms. Then he heard Frandall call out to him and ask him if he knew why she was crying. When she heard Frandall mention his name, she quickly apologized to Thor and the warriors, gave Thor a formal bow, and took off again. 'Damit' he said to himself. Thor asked him what he had done. His brother always knew when Loki had done something wrong. Once Sif had gone, he explained what happened, Thor with Volstagg were booming with laughter. Frandall's mouth was a-gape and Hogun just bashfully looked away. Loki felt humiliated. Thor then proceeded to tell Loki about Rai's celebratory dinner. He asked Thor what he was talking about and he said Rai's guard exam was yesterday! He had completely forgotten! And now tomorrow was her celebratory dinner?! He had to fix things with her the second he saw her again. He couldn't let her get away anymore.

Loki tried looking for here everywhere but he couldn't find her. He gave up and decided to go back to his chambers when he spotted Rai. He knew she would never talk to him, so quickly hatched a plan. He would use his shape-shifting magic to make himself look like Einar. That's the only way she would accept him. 'Speak of the devil…' Loki thought. For at that very moment the real Einar was making his way into her bedroom. 'Damit I'll have to wait for him to leave…'

Loki patiently waited for about an hour. He was getting frustrated and was about to just burst in there and demand Rai talk to him, when Einar came out. 'Finally!' Loki thought as he watched Einar turn a corner and disappear down the hallway. Loki quickly shifted into Einar and quietly walked into her room.

She was asleep. He sat down next to her and sighed softly. She looked so innocent. So peaceful and beautiful. He moved away some strands of hair from her face and she gently stirred. He sat there quietly hoping not to wake her but she had always been a light sleeper. Gently she opened her eyes and saw Einar. "You're still here? I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She said with a yawn.

"Actually…" Loki started to say as he shifted back into himself. He thought she would slap him, yell at him, or something but she just sat there half asleep, not surprised at all. "Loki? If you wanted to talk to me you could have just come in. You know you are always welcome here. There was no need to shift into someone else." She said as she turned her back on him and yawned.

"Yes…well…you kept running from me. I've tried to explain myself but you keep cutting me off or running away." He said a little annoyed. He started to run his hands through her hair and she let out a small, soft chuckle. "Well, it serves you right for making me so angry…"

He chuckled. "Will you let me explain now?" he started taking off his boots and his night-shirt. He was just in his night pants and softly made his way into the bed. "Mhm." Was all she said, her back still to him. He sighed softly not knowing where to being.

He didn't know how to say the truth. He wanted so much to just lie out of this whole mess. If she were to ever find out the truth, which sooner or later she would, she would resent him forever. So he hugged her and buried his face into her back. He started to explain everything. About what happened at the party, about Angrboda. He told her the truth about his little peace missions and where he had truly gone. He told her about Fenrir, Jormungad, and Hel. He also explained about what happened when she saw him with Angrboda this morning. She was silent throughout the whole thing. For a second he thought she had fallen asleep but he tightened his embrace on her and he felt her sigh. He wasn't finished. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. How long he had loved her, for his heart had been hers the moment she accepted him as a friend. But he waited. He wanted to know what she thought of all this. Of the truth.

Rai stayed silent for a few minutes. Contemplating and taking in everything Loki had said. She finally turned around to face him and she smiled. Her sweet smile was back and it made Loki's heart stop. He couldn't understand why she was smiling at him. She kissed his forehead and said, "It's alright Loki. You are forgiven. It does not please me to know you went on these little escapades with Angrboda though…look at what happened…you are a father now and if King Odin finds out…he will surely force you to marry her." She looked down and fiddled with her hands. One of her many nervous habits.

"You do not hate me?..." He was shocked she had forgiven him. Rai's always been so sweet and kind to him. When they were children, all the pranks he played on Thor got him in deep trouble but Rai would think them funny and never judged him. He thought surely this would be something she would never forgive him for, but she did.

"Now why would I hate you? You've always been mischievous Loki. If anything I should be ashamed for not expecting something like this from you." She chuckled to herself and Loki felt bad for what she had said. He felt as if she knew he would always do something wrong. As if he was so predictable.

"I see…" was all he said. He could not look up to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry Loki I didn't mean it like that, really." She hugged him. "I'm sorry." she placed another kiss on his forehead. Before he could say anything, she continued, this time with a more serious tone of voice. "Loki, we must stop Angrboda. She will surely go to the All-Father and have him force you to marry her."

He looked up at her. "Yes…I have to figure out a way to get rid of her…" He closed his eyes and lay down with his hands behind his head. Rai knew he did this when he was frustrated and needed to think. "What of your children Loki? Surely you won't abandon them."

"I don't know…father mustn't find out…" his eyes were still closed and he was trying to think. Suddenly he felt Rai lay back down and he decided to tell her he loved her. 'It's now or never' he thought. He gently took hold of her face. His naturally cool skin always sent shivers down Rai's spine when he touched her. He looked into her eyes and she felt the sudden rush of blood to her face. "Rai…" he started to say as he slowly closed the little space that separated them. "Óst min, kyss mik…"

* * *

**I needed to add some 'fluff' to this story lol their kiss will continue in the next chapter along some other things. I might add some very mature context in the next chapter I'm not sure yet but you have been warred in case I do!**

**Óst min, kyss mik: means: My love, kiss me: it was translated from this website I found called vikingrune. com but I am not able to post up the link o.o it keeps deleting it for whatever reason. x.x**


	10. Chapter 10

"Óst min, kyss mik…" Loki said as he leaned forward and captured Rai's lips in a soft kiss. Now Rai had always been a timid girl. It's true she had outgrown it to some extent. Deep down she had always and would always be that sweet little timid girl Loki knew and loved. At first her body stiffened at the contact of Loki's lips on hers. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him back or not. Hanging around Loki all her life, she contracted some of his mischievous ways. She decided she would play 'hard to get.' She quickly looked away and pouted. Loki saw her obvious blush and smirked.

"Excuse me your highness but shouldn't you court me before trying something like that?" she feigned annoyance. Loki chuckled and gently started to place kisses on her neck and shoulder. "Perhaps, but I think you'd much rather skip all that and get to the good part." He said a little huskily. She let out a soft giggle and gently pushed him off her. "Well there's no way you're getting more then that stolen kiss my prince. Knowing that you have slept with that witch Angrboda, I'm afraid your advances will do you no good with me." She smirked at him. "What if I told you, every time I was with her, I could only think of you?" He tried to kiss her again but she quickly scooted away from him and replied, "I'd say your silver tongue is failing you your grace, for I know you have a way with words and will not be fooled by you." She giggled and tried to turn her back to him but he quickly stopped her.

He was on top of her now. He had her pinned down and he had a look of lust in his eyes. Rai had never seen him this way before. That lustful look in his eyes was something she had not experienced. She always thought when Loki strutted, when he was slightly cold and arrogant, he was very attractive. She loved the way he would present himself. Strong, dominant, intelligent, and powerful. When he acted this way she got head over heels for him. She loved a man in charge and it seemed Loki knew it. She gave him a little smirk.

"You've definitely grown up Rai…" He said as he started to place kisses on her neck and moved his way down to her upper chest slowly. She let out a small, almost unnoticeable moan. Loki knew she was playing coy and loved it. To him, whenever Rai would act strong and non-caring was a turn on. Although, he loved her sweet, kind,and caring nature, it was also a turn on for him. "My prince I am but a simple maid…what could you possibly want with me?..." she gasped as his hands made their way under her night gown and were caressing her legs.

"I am your prince…you shall do what I say…" he bit her neck gently and she let out a soft moan that made Loki want her more. Rai loved Loki's dominance. Well to a certain point. In this instance she couldn't get enough of him. If it were a more serious scenario, she doubted it would be so alluring.

"Unn þú mér, ann ek þér Loki…" She managed to breathe out in small gasps and moans. Loki stopped in shock. She had said it. She said she loved him…and what's more she asked him to love her…He kissed her forehead and asked, "Do you mean that?..." She looked into his soft gaze. He looked to be pleading. As if he wanted nothing more than to hear a yes coming from her lips this very moment. She felt her face turn even redder, if that was possible, and kissed him softly, replying with a whispered yes into his mouth. He bore a smile that seemed to have no end.

He thought he would never have heard those words. That she would have said those words to someone else but not him. Yet here she was, admitting her love for him. Telling him to love her. She wanted him and he wanted nothing more than to please her. To finally make her his like he'd always dreamed of. So they were together all night. Soft pleading moans coming from Rai and hot husky breaths escaping Loki's lips. Scratches adorned Loki's back and he tightly held onto her hips. They made love all night and it wasn't until early morning they had finished.

Rai wanted to sleep. She was exhausted but knew she had to start preparing for tonight's dinner party in her honor. Loki still had his arms around her waist and was kissing her abdomen lovingly. She giggled and moved away from him. She started to get dressed and he gave her a confused look.

"Where are you going?" He said sleepily and she replied, "I need help with tonight's preparations." He remembered he wasn't there for her guard exam and quickly stood up. He kissed her gently and whispered, "I'm sorry…" She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss back. "For what?" she finished dressing herself and noticed Loki only had pants on.

"For missing your exam…" He looked at her with his soft green eyes. She gave him another quick peck on the lips and said, "No need to worry about that Loki, Thor was there." She laughed as he glared at her. He knew she said that only to play with him but he still felt bad. "Don't worry about it really. The point is that I passed yes?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Loki…there's something I wish to ask you…" she gave him a serious look. "Yes?" he said. "What will you do about Angrboda and your children?..." he sighed not knowing what to say. He took a moment to think. "Will you believe I thought about murdering her?" he let out a little chuckle. "Loki tell me…is she any sort of threat to you?" she still had a serious face. "I suppose to a certain extent…I doubt in battle she would but she holds the children over me…she might be after the throne I'm not sure…" She got closer to him and said, "Tell me…is she a threat to you yes or no Loki?" He looked at her a little confused and replied, "I suppose so…yes…why?" She smiled at him. "I have a plan…" "Oh?" he said still confused.

"Tonight, you will invite her to the dinner party. Tell her to bring the children. You will be kind to her and try not to draw any attention to either of you. Then, you will take her and the children to your chambers. Once there, bring her out to the garden alone. Just you and her. An unfortunate accident will happen to her there…you will not have to worry about her anymore." Her tone was deadly. Loki had never heard of her speak this way before.

"What are you planning Rai?..." there was a bit of worry in his tone but Rai reassured him. "When the All-Father makes his speech, you'll find out a surprise I've been dying to tell you." She smiled at him. "Now I'm very curious…but that's not what I asked you…" He looked at her sternly. "You will find out during the speech." She quickly made her way to the door and blew a kiss at him. He still held a serious face but it softened a little when she sent him the kiss. "I love it when you're mischievous." He smirked. "I got it from you my lord." She curtsied and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Loki felt uneasy. He wasn't sure what Rai was planning but whatever it was, didn't sound good. He got dressed and headed to his chambers to prepare for the dinner party. 'This will be a looong day….' He thought.

* * *

**Unn þú mér, ann ek þér: means : Love me, I love you: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows n/n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! We will start to see a bit of Rai's darker side in this chapter and the following one.**

* * *

They party was now underway and Loki was working his charms on Angrboda, though he didn't have to work very hard. Before the party started, he asked her to take the children to his chambers. He didn't want them as a distraction he told her. So she did just that. A medium-sized wolf, who rivaled the essence of darkness itself in color, was trailing behind Loki trying to get a good sniff of him. She had a small, dark green, snake wrapped around her arm. And being carried in her arms, was a little girl. She looked to be about a year old, which Loki found confusing because it was just four days ago she had given birth to her. Loki asked her how the children were not babes still and she told him that she cast a spell. A spell that would accelerate the children's growth until they hit a certain age. Loki took a good look at his daughter. She was Alive from the waist up but rotting and dead from the waist down. The part that was alive was incredibly beautiful. Though she had fair hair and skin, Loki knew she had taken her beauty from him. Her horrifying other half though, that was inherited from her mother. He noticed the little girl shifted from being white as snow to dark as night from time to time. When he inquired Angrboda about this she said, Hella or Hel for short, was having mixed emotions about meeting her father. White as snow for happiness, and dark as night for nervousness and uneasiness. Loki chuckled at that. He found it quite adorable.

He started to think about what happened earlier that day. Odin, his father, had requested Loki's presence in the throne room. Frigga, his mother, and Thor were present as well. Odin cleared his throat. "Loki Odinson…what is this I hear that you plan to leave the mother of your three children abandoned?" Loki was shocked. Angrboda had gone to his father and said he would abandon her?! Loki stood silent for a minute trying to figure out what to say.

"Father I-" Loki was going to explain the situation but Odin was impatient and cut him off. "Loki…no one must find out of this…do you realize how bad this will look upon us all-knowing you have illegitimate children?! And three non-the-less!" Odin stood from his throne and walked down towards Loki.

Loki could feel the anger bubbling within him. Without thinking he shouted at his father, "How can it be alright for Thor to have many illegitimate children but not me?!" Odin gave Loki a stern look. There was silence for a few seconds and it seemed Thor was about to say something but the All-Father spoke up. "Loki…everyone expects that from Thor…not from you." Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father pretty much just said its ok for Thor to have as many illegitimate children as he wanted because he was Thor…but because he was Loki he could not?

Loki glared at his father, how could he say that. Odin sighed, "Loki, you are to marry Angrboda or find a solution to this problem without anyone finding out." He walked back up to his throne and sat down. Loki continued to glare at his father then at Thor. Thor was giving Loki a sympathetic look but said nothing. "Loki," This time it was his mother who was looking at him sympathetically. "Loki, my son, I believe your father is trying to say that you are the more mature one," She took a quick glance at Thor and he looked annoyed. She continued, "Loki, no one would ever expect this from you and it could be very bad if anyone were to find out, please try to understand." He couldn't get mad at his mother, but her attempt to lower his anger towards Thor and his father didn't work. Loki looked up at Odin and nodded. "I will resolve this problem father." He then got up and walked out angrily. 'Whatever plan Ria's got I hope it's a good one…' he thought.

Once everyone was settled in, Odin cleared his throat and the room went silent. "Today's celebration is a very special one in deed." Odin started his speech. Rai started to feel butterflies in her stomach due to nervousness, for she knew she would have to give a light speech after the All-Father was finished. "We celebrate our little Rien's promotion to guard." Everyone clapped and cheered, especially the maids and other guards. "Now it is not common for a woman to be in such a position. However, Rien has proven herself more than worthy countless times of such a tittle. It puts me at ease knowing she is now one of my royal guards." Again everyone clapped and cheered and Rai's nerves were starting to get the better of her. "Rien I remember the first time you came to me. You had always been such a small thing. Frail even. When my youngest son Loki, told me of your wish to train and become a warrior, I was skeptical. But you have proven me wrong. Your skill and knowledge of the battle field is unmatched and dare I say it second only to Loki. Your courage is only second to Thors' and if I didn't know any better, I would say you were one of the fiercest Valkyrie I had ever seen. Though many may believe your kindness and caring for others is a weakness, it is a quality that not all warriors have. Many in your position have forgotten where they come from but not you Rien. You always have time for your duties as a maid, though you are not in that position any longer. Even on your days of rest you continue to help others in need. I have heard from neighboring villages that you deliver food and supplies to those who desperately need it. You have always looked after my sons and made sure they stay out of trouble. Though looking after mischievous Loki and Battle hungry Thor is a lot harder than most may think." Everyone laughed but Loki and Thor blushed in embarrassment. "Rien I am very proud of you. You have come a long way and have grown up into a beautiful young woman. Now if only I could get Thor to marry you." Rai was wide-eyed not knowing what to say. Thor had a huge grin on his face and a blush. Loki had spit out his drink suddenly in shock all over Volstaggs' face. The All-Father laughed and Thor, Loki and Rai figured he was just kidding. "Now Rien, if memory serves me right, you have requested to be Loki's personal guard yes? Please come up here, so you may say your vows as a worrier and guard." Loki and Thor looked at Rai in confusion. Personal guard? What was going on here?

Rai could feel the blood rush quickly to her face. She hated public speaking. She could feel all eyes on her and she wanted to just go in a corner and hide. But she could not. She had to do this. She had to put on a brave face and just get it over with. Rai was dressed in a beautiful corset, Victorian style dress. It was green, gold, and black, Loki's colors. Her hair was down with beautiful curls, mid-back in length and swayed back and forth as she walked. Her dress just faintly touched the floor and dragged a bit as she made her way to Odin's throne. She quickly got on one knee, made a small fist with her right arm and placed it over her heart, as a show of utter respect for her king. She tilted her head down and Odin said, "You look beautiful today my dear." He outstretched his hand and she delicately took it. "Thank you All-Father." She said softly as she stood up. She quickly gave Frigga a formal bow and said, "My queen." And turned to face Odin once more. "My king If I may say my warriors vow?" She asked him and he nodded. She again got on one knee and took her stance just like before.

"My endeavor is to walk in amity with my fellow man. I will strive to live in harmony with all. In peace, as gentle as a summer's breeze, my presence is to instill that calm not unlike the stillness of sheltered waters. To those who know fear, I shall be a shield. They may walk safely in my shadow, until transgression rears and threatens. My weapons shall remain sheathed, to my Lord and his laws. My pledge is my loyalty. I shall protect his properties and of his tenants, as my own. My love and my faith shall know no depth. My heart shall be open and pure, against any transgressors. My retaliation shall be that magnitude of the fiercest storm. They shall cower to my tenacity and be dispatched, or struck down. If you come without malice fear not my sword. Betray me and to my anger. The lion shall be as a lamb. Tempest that of a zephyr." Everyone was in awe of Rai's warriors vow. Odin smiled warmly and softly at her. She continued, "To my prince Loki. I shall protect him even at the cost of my own life. No one shall bring him harm, grief or discomfort lest they feel my cold blade upon their very soul." She was silent for a few seconds to let the All-Father know she was finished. He outstretched his hand to her once more and she stood up with his help. Loki felt an overwhelming pride. Unknowingly, Rai had fed his ego. Loki felt great pride in knowing just how much she loved him. That she would give her life for his and now wanted to protect him.

Odin started to speak up again, "Rien, you do your king and your kingdom proud. Now, let us celebrate this wondrous occasion!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Some of the maids and guards rushed to Rai's side as she made her way down from Odin's throne. They hugged her and congratulated her on her new tittle and her speech. She was blushing furiously and asked one of her friends to bring her some water. She could hardly breathe, she was that nervous. Thor came down to find her and gave her a huge bear hug. He kissed her hand and congratulated her as well.

"Rai I was very moved by your speech but what did you mean you are to be Loki's personal guard?" He sat down with her at a nearby table and she smiled at him. Her nerves now calm she replied, "Exactly as it sounds Thor. I am to be Loki's personal guard. I shall protect him and give my life for my prince if need be." Thor was a little shocked but he smiled at her.

"So," he started to ask her. "When will you marry me?" he chuckled as she punched him lightly on his arm and said, "Please Thor, your father jests! I would not marry you." She let out a small laugh and he did too. Loki, however, wasn't happy about that. He was listening in on their conversation and even though he knew Rai was only kidding, he didn't like it. He knew it was silly to feel jealous over that but he did. Rai looked over at him and she gave him a little nod, signaling him to meet her over by the piano. She told Thor she wanted to go play the piano for the guests, to see if her music lessons with Loki would pay off. He wanted to ask her something but a swarm of women started throwing themselves at Thor and Rai used that to get away from him.

Loki excused himself from Angrboda. He told her he would be back in a second and she sat there waiting for him. He made his way to Rai and they talked in hushed tones. "Loki, when the party is over I want you to bring Angrboda to the gardens. I will deal with her there." Loki looked at Rai with worry, "What do you plan on doing Rai?" She gave him her signature sweet smile and replied, "I will ask her leave you for good. If she does not, I will kill her." Loki stared at her with shock. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "Rai, you cannot do this! If father finds out-" She cut him off and said, "He will not. Besides she is causing you grief and you said so yourself that she was a threat to you. As your guard, I shall take care of it." He didn't know what to say. But perhaps this was a good idea. If it all went to hell, he could justify it to his father as Rai protecting him from Angrboda. If his father found out he would have to put that silver tongue of his to good use.

* * *

**Rai's warrior's vow is a poem by Kurt Hearth. I found it on PoemHunter .com**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so there is murder in this chapter you have been warned! I want to thank Shadow Realm Triforce for all the reviews! :D**

* * *

It was getting late. Rai had played the piano for most of the night with people stopping by and complementing her here and there. Thor kept trying to get her attention or talk to her but girls kept swarming him and he didn't get a chance to. Loki and Angrboda seemed to be having a wonderful time but Rai didn't mind. She knew it was just him getting her comfortable for her imminent demise later tonight.

Finally, when the guests had left and the maids were cleaning up, King Odin and Frigga dismissed themselves as the party died out. 'Well this is it…' Rai thought as she looked over to Loki. He was kissing Angrboda. She was happily giggling and hugged him. This made Rai furious but she chose not to show it. She kept reminding herself that she was just a guard, a maid, a poor girl. Loki was the prince. He was able to do whatever he wanted. Though the night they shared would not be forgotten, she decided to just ignore them. Rai walked right past them and made sure Loki saw her. That was her signal for Loki to take Angrboda out to the gardens. Loki did in fact see Rai and he stopped kissing Angrboda. As he saw Rai head to her chambers, he asked Angrboda to accompany him out. She happily agreed and followed.

The night was cold, dark and quiet. The only thing Loki could hear were crickets singing and Angrboda's footsteps beside him. Loki came across a white rose-bush and stopped. They were well inside the vast palace gardens and he figured this was far enough, that no one would hear or see anything. Angrboda looked at him a little confused and said, "Loki I didn't take you for the romantic type. This is a nice surprise." She got closer to him and he backed away a bit. "Yes well…I'm full of surprises my dear…" Loki's eyes darkened and Angrboda became a bit suspicious. "Loki why have you brought me here?" she asked him with slight worry in her tone.

"To ask you to leave and never return Angrboda." Rai appeared from one of the neighboring trees and replied before Loki could say anything. She was wearing her usual training outfit of Leather boots, leggings, and a simple plated, armored top. Angrboda glared at her. "How dare you try to come between my prince and me!" Angrboda looked over at Loki but he was no longer next to her.

"Prince Loki is not your property Angrboda. He does not wish to marry you. Leave now or you will be dealt with." Rai was growing impatient. If she was going to kill Angrboda she needed to do it quickly so she would have time to get rid of the body.

"Excuse me? You are nothing but a guard and a maid. Don't tell me you actually think YOU will 'deal' with me? Don't make me laugh!" she was walking closer to Rai menacingly, but Rai held her ground.

"You are a threat to the prince. As his personal guard it is my duty to dispose of trash like you." Angrboda was now inches away from Rai. Her glare dripping with venom. "I will ask you once more," Rai held a strong, warning tone, "Will you leave the prince forever, or risk dying at my hands?" Angrboda scoffed and quickly took hold of Rai's neck squeezing it. Rai did not look away nor did she stop glaring at Angrboda. She would not show fear.

"Loki WILL marry me! I have bore him three children! He cannot and will not abandon me! Once we are married I will dispose of Thor and become Queen of Asgard when Odin sleeps!" she hissed. "You will not get in the way of my plans! Loki's personal guard or not you will NOT destroy what I have carefully planned for so long!" She started to squeeze Rai's neck harder now. "Let me guess…you are perhaps in love with the prince? Ha! What makes you think he would ever look at you? Just so you know, if he had ever lain with you he was always thinking of me! I have my ways of controlling him and you will not stop me. Loki is mine. Any hope you thought you had being at his side is ridiculous. If Loki ever looked at you with longing it was simply infatuation my dear, nothing more. You will just be his WHORE and I his WIFE!" She was burning with rage but Rai gave her a bored uncaring stare.

"You don't scare me witch." It was Rai's words that dripped venom now. Angrboda pushed Rai away fiercely and said, "Well then, how about I get rid of you?" She pulled out a small dagger and lunged herself at Rai. Rai quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind Angrboda's back, causing her to squeal in pain. She held onto Angrboda tightly, and took her dagger.

"You are so very pathetic Angrboda…really I thought you had more fight in you…" Rai whispered in her ear. Before Angrboda could reply, Rai had slit her throat with her very dagger. Angrboda let out some gurgling sounds of drowning in her own blood. The way Rai had slit her throat caused blood to squirt all over Rai's training outfit and on the white roses. Loki was now standing beside her in shock. Never did he think Rai was capable of doing such a thing. He knew she was no stranger to death. Rai had accompanied him and Thor to battle and had seen many people die however; he never thought she would kill so willingly. It was a darker side Loki had never seen before. It somehow…pleased him.

"Loki help me carry the body out to the back." She said in a hushed tone as she grabbed a nearby bucket filled with water. She proceeded to wash the blood off herself and the roses. Loki took hold of Angrboda's body and carried her bridal style. Rai told him to carry her so she wouldn't leave a trail of blood if they would have just dragged her. They took her to the furthest corner of the palace gardens. There, Rai had created an opening so they could easily escape unnoticed. Once outside, she quickly patched up the opening and told Loki to head towards the lake. Upon reaching it, Loki dropped Angrboda's body with a loud 'Thud.'

"SHH!" Rai hissed at him and proceeded to place dried twigs and branches around Angrboda's body. She then started to light the dried foliage and set Angrboda's body aflame. The smell was horrid, yet brought back memories that Rai wished to forget.

"This is just like before…" she said quietly staring at Angrboda's body turning black like charcoal. Loki looked over at her. Rai's face held a dark, hard stare. The light of the fire made her honey brown eyes seem so innocent, so delicate. But her stare showed her darker side. She didn't flinch when she had killed her he noticed. She didn't think twice about it or hesitate at all. Before, Rai would have cried at the thought of killing. For the longest time, she couldn't get over the fire that devoured her mother and sisters. She had always blamed herself for that day. For their deaths. He knew it was an accident. She knew it as well, but this time she had willingly taken a life. She was burning the body, she was well aware of what she was doing.

"Looks like I'll have to keep another secret for you." Loki whispered as the fire started to die out. She didn't look at him but replied, "No Loki. I shall tell the All-Father I have killed Angrboda." He looked at her in shock. "You cannot! Father will have you executed!" she looked over at him and held a serious face. "He won't. I will tell him she attacked me and I had to defend myself. Isn't that what happened?" He thought about it for a second. Technically that is what happened.

"I shall be with you." he placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked back at the body. All that was left were her ashes and a few of her bones in the dead fire. "This is eerily familiar." She whispered. Loki nodded but said nothing. "Let's get this cleaned up and go to bed. Are the children asleep?" she started put on some leather gloves and grabbed a bag she kept at her side. As she was picking up the remains, Loki replied, "Yes they are sound asleep in my chambers." Rai stood up, placed a large rock inside the bag, tied it tightly and chucked the bag into the lake.

"Good. Tomorrow they will know I was their mother's killer. I will take full responsibility for anything the All-Father may do and for the children." She looked at Loki with a stern face. "Loki, do not abandon them…they will need you now more than ever…"

"I know…" he whispered as they started to make their way back to the palace.

* * *

**I'll try to add more fluff in he following chapters but we will see how Rai fairs with Loki's children and what kind of father will Loki be?**


	13. Chapter 13

The suns' bright, hot rays were burning Rai's face through her window. 'What a rude awakening,' she thought. Sleepily, she made her way to the bathroom and got ready for the long day at hand. Once she was in her training outfit, in Loki's colors, she quickly made her way to the throne room. She wanted to talk to the All-Father before he found out about Angrboda by any other means.

Today was a dull day she noted. Everyone was just going about their regular routine. The maids cooking and cleaning. The guards…well the guards guarded and just stood there as usual. As Rai walked down the hallway, she saw it was a beautiful day out. Clear blue skies, birds chirping happily and Thor laughing with Sif and the warriors three. They were outside sparring and telling jokes to each other. 'Not a care in the world…how fortunate…' thought Rai. She finally made her way to the huge doors that led to the throne room. She saw Loki standing there waiting for her. She gave him an acknowledging nod and he did the same.

"I'm prepared for any punishment the All-Father will give me." She said as she opened the doors. "And I am prepared to defend you." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They opened the doors and slowly made their way in.

Odin sat on his throne looking somewhat bored. It was just a typical day for him. Frigga was not there, so she must have been in her chambers or out in the garden. 'It's now or never,' she thought and bravely walked up to the All-Father with Loki right behind her. She kneeled before him and said, "All-Father may I have a moment of your time?" He nodded and she began.

"First let me begin by saying I will take full responsibility for my actions. If it means I am to be executed or any other punishment I shall accept it without second thoughts." Odin seemed a little confused but let her continue. "All-Father…my king…I regret to inform you that I…last night I killed Angrboda." She paused for a moment expecting Odin to yell at her, strike her, or do something, but he did not. She looked up at him and he stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

Rai cleared her throat and started to lie right through her teeth. Something she had never done before. It seemed like it came naturally to her. Perhaps all the time she spent with Loki was paying off. The story she was telling the All-Father seemed to just roll right off her lounge. She had not rehearsed it or anything. She just came up with a ruse right on the spot.

Loki hoped that her lie would convince his father but he was ready if anything happened. She explained how she was making her way to her bedroom when she spotted Angrboda and Loki having an argument. Angrboda then starting spewing threats, saying she would kill herself and the children if Loki did not marry her. Loki tried to reason with her but she refused. She pulled out a dagger and tried to stab Loki but Rai stopped her. Rai said she tried to reason with her also but she would not listen. Rai told Odin she warned Angrboda. That she would not tolerate anyone threatening Loki and his children. She asked her to leave before things got out of hand, but Angrboda tried attacking her. Rai killed her in self-defense.

"I have properly disposed of her body so no one in the palace or the kingdom would find out. I did not want to cause a scandal...my king….I sincerely give my deepest apologies…I know nothing I can do or say will justify my actions but please understand I acted to protect the prince and his children. It is my duty to make sure nothing harms him I…I'm sorry…" She hung her head low in shame. She dare not meet Odin's gaze in fear that he would see through her ruse.

It was a decent lie, Loki thought. Not as good as his but a decent one. One of Rai's qualities that made her lie so convincing, was the way she looked. She always held an aura of innocence and a face of an angle. No one had ever questioned her on what she said. So Loki hoped this quality of hers would come in handy today.

Odin was silent for a few minutes contemplating on what Rai had said. It seemed like an eternity but he finally spoke. "Rise Rien." His booming voice shook Rai from her thoughts and she timidly looked at him. He placed a strong, heavy hand on her shoulder. "You are sure the body has been properly disposed of?" She nodded. "Good. I trust you have taken care of every detail then?" Again she nodded. "Alright. Do not speak of this again. Do not tell my wife or anyone else for that matter. We shall say Angrboda met a tragic end on her way home and nothing more. You are dismissed."

Rai was in utter shock. She was hoping her story would work but she didn't think it would be that easy. She wasn't going to question it though. If Odin said never to speak of it again, then she wouldn't. She was about to leave with Loki beside her when Odin spoke up once more. "Rien, Loki, I expect you to raise those children well." Rai and Loki both nodded and headed out to Loki's chambers.

"Well that went better than expected." Loki had a huge smile on his face. Rai let out a big sigh of relief. She was feeling sick to her stomach just thinking of the punishment the All-Father would have given her. She felt as if she had died and gone to Valhalla when he dismissed her. She stretched out her arms and started to skip down the hall. "Well someone's happy." Loki commented and Rai turned around with a big grin on her face as well.

"You better believe it! I want to see them Loki…the children." She gave him a pleading look and he couldn't resist. He nodded and they quickened their pace to Loki's chambers.

Upon reaching Loki's room they heard a hissing noise, some barking and crying. Loki opened the door only to find five of his magic books ripped to shreds! There were pillow feathers everywhere! His fine, silk, bed sheets were ripped and thrown all over the room. The mattress had feathers sticking out of it and Loki's silk curtains were completely destroyed! Fenrir was in the process of eating another book, Jormungand was hissing and squeezing the life out of a little mouse he found, and poor baby Hella kept crying and crying.

"MY BOOKS! MY BEDROOM!" Loki was furious. He grabbed the book Fenrir was trying to chew up and started pulling it. Fenrir thought Loki was playing tug-o-war with him and wouldn't give it up. Rai just laughed and laughed. She held her sides for if she didn't, she feared she would explode. Loki kept battling Fenrir for the book, Jormungand was now eating the mouse, and baby Hella kept crying, or rather screaming, at the top of her lungs. Rai calmly walked over to Hella and held her gently in her arms. She started to rock her and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh its ok sweety." Her soothing voice seemed to calm her down and Rai started humming her a lullaby. Loki finally managed to take the book from Fenrir only to earn him an irritating bite from the wolf on his leg. "Argh dammit!" He yelled out and caused baby Hella to cry once more.

"Loki! You cannot talk that way in front of the children! Look, you got baby Hella crying again!" she started to sing to Hella once more and she managed to calm down. Loki sighed and flopped on his destroyed mattress.

"By Odin's beard what will I do with these children!" he looked like he had just been through hell. She laughed and sat down next to him. "It's only the first day Loki and you already look like you're dying." He sat up and gave her an annoyed glare. She stuck out her tongue at him and he sighed again. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with them Rai…"

"Now, now Loki do not despair. That's why I'm here to help you." She felt something by her feet and noticed Fenrir had curled up under them. He was trying to sleep and Rai let out a small giggle.

"Well I suppose the first thing I should do is cast a spell on them." She looked at Loki confused. "A spell for what?" she asked still holding Hella. "This spell will give them the appearance of real children. I do not want Thor, or anyone, saying my children are like pets." Rai thought about it for a moment and figured he was right so she nodded and he began casting the spell.

A dark green light escaped his hands and circled around the three children. It sparkled and seemed to consume them. After a minute or two the light disappeared and there stood two boys and a little girl. Fenrir looked to be about five years old with hair darker than night, pale skin but not as pale as Loki's, and eyes so dark they resembled black holes. He did look rather fierce for a five-year old. He had a strong build and Fenrir reminded Loki of Thor when he was a child. Jormungand was more on the slender side. He had very pale skin, perhaps paler then Loki's'. His hair was also a dark black but not like Fenrir's. He looked to be about three years old and he had a very soft, calm demeanor. His eyes were a bright, beautiful emerald Green. He looked strong and confidant but not arrogant like Fenrir. He seemed to be a mini-Loki. Lastly was Hella. She was incredibly beautiful. She had long, curly, golden hair, soft pale skin like her father, pink flushed cheeks and full red lips. Her eyes were a strong red color, not fierce but the color of dark blood. She seemed to be about year old, still a baby. Rai figured she got her hair and eye color from her mother.

"Wow Loki you have very handsome kids…" she stared at Fenrir who stuck out his tongue at her. She frowned. "Well of course my dear, they are MY kids." Loki scoffed. "That's why I'm surprised." She smirked at him and he playfully glared at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for the big time-skip in this chapter but I wanted to get to Thor's coronation. I'll do flashbacks of Rai spending time with Loki's kids and some fluffy flashbacks of Rai and Loki. Also, thank you for the reviews remember any suggestions or comments are always welcome ^^ **

* * *

~Three years later ~

"Come now Fenrir! I taught you better than this!" Thor let out a booming laugh as Fenrir hit the hard, cold floor on his back. He stood up slowly and carefully as he glared at his uncle. The thunder-god was now 22 and it was a typical day at the palace. Sif and the warriors three watched as Thor instructed Fenrir in the art of war as usual. The only one seemingly able to match the golden sons' strength and love of battle was Fenrir. He would train hours on end with his uncle Thor, never wavering, never denying a challenge. If he had blond hair, one would mistake him for Thor's son not Loki's.

Fenrir was now 17 due to Angrboda's time spell. Thankfully the spell ceased for him at this age and he was now aging at a normal rate. He had grown up to be a very strong, powerful, well-built, and arrogant boy. Always seeking the thrill of battle just like his uncle Thor. Fenrir was very handsome. Many girls at his birthday parties would try to seduce him or have him court them. But that's where the similarities of him and Thor ended. Whereas Thor loved to take women to his chambers and make them his, Fenrir never seemed to have time for that sort of thing. Perhaps it was thanks to Rai's influence and how she brought him up that drove him away from women. Sure he had kissed a woman before, and even bedded one once, and only once because when Rai found out…well let's say she scared him straight.

Eventually the whole kingdom found out about Loki's children. Odin made sure everyone knew about Angrboda's tragic 'accidental' death. Rai was thankful she no longer had the difficult task of hiding them from everyone. They of course were treated like royalty. They were somewhat feared as all the people knew they were the 'brewed of Loki,' as some called them. But those words never got under the children's skin, they just dismissed it.

Fenrir and Thor kept sparring with Sif and the warriors three cheering them on. Silently watching on the sidelines, as usual, was Jormungand, he was now 16. The spell had stopped causing him to be one year younger than Fenrir not two. Just like his brother, he was now growing at a normal rate. Jormungand was almost Loki's double. Quiet, calculating, cunning, mischievous, and patient, were the usual words he was described as. Unlike his brother Fenrir, Jormungand remained slender and pale. He usually avoided conflict but was no stranger to battle. Jormungand only resembled Loki with looks, demeanor, and intelligence. He could not use magic like him. He was also very handsome and had many admirers. No one really knew if Jormungand had been with a woman or even kissed one, except Rai. Fenrir would often tease him saying the only woman who would ever like him was Rai, for it was her who Jormungand spent most of his time with. If Jormungand could not be found in the library, he would most often be with her. He trained with her in combat almost every day and she enjoyed his company.

Jormungand was a worthy opponent to Thor. It seemed that he was the only one who could tie with him in battle. Something Fenrir could not do. Everyone always thought it was the strangest thing. Jormungand could go toe-to-toe with the golden thunder-god, for he was faster and smarter than Fenrir, and end the battle with a tie. Whereas Fenrir, the stronger, fiercer, and overall powerhouse of the three siblings, could not. Jormungand had never been able to best Fenrir but Fenrir never came close to a tie with Thor. It bothered the older brother more than he'd like to admit.

Jormungand carefully closed the book he was reading and slowly made his way to Fenrir, who was dusting himself off being once again defeated by Thor. Fenrir saw his younger brother approaching him and scoffed. Jormungand just stared at him earning an angry "What?!" and glare from his older sibling.

"Must you always be so…loud brother?" he answered and gave the older brother a soft, uncaring look. "Shut up…" He replied angrily. Thor was now approaching the two and placed a strong hand on each of the brother's shoulders.

"Come nephews! Join Sif, the warriors three, and I to dinner!" Thor had his usual grin on and patted Fenrir's back. "Perhaps next time you will give me a decent fight Fenrir!" he laughed and Fenrir glared at him annoyed.

"Thank you uncle, we shall join you for dinner. I do believe we are a tad late and we mustn't keep the others waiting." Jormungand glanced over at Fenrir who just nodded and started to walk into the palace with everyone following behind.

~With the others at dinner~

Rai sighed. 'Late again' she muttered as she took her seat across from Loki at the dinner table. Rai was now 20 and an experienced warrior. She retained her mid-length, curly, brown hair, letting it flow freely for dinner tonight. Her honey brown eyes still laced with sadness as the day Loki, now 21, found her at the market place. Eyes laced with sadness because over the years Loki seemed to have grown more serious, cold and distant. Though they raised the children together, Loki had taken her as his secret lover, though she hoped for more. She didn't like it but she loved him, so she didn't complain. He would sometimes show her affection by giving her flowers or taking her on a stroll around Asgard with the horses. He never showed how much he loved her in public. She wanted to confront him about it but could never work up the courage to do so. She thought at first it was all the pressure of the children. She eventually figured out it wasn't that, so she gave up. If he would have her as his secret lover…then so be it…at least he wanted her. Who was she to question him anyway? She was the one who would spend most of the time with the children and she loved it, but wished to be with Loki more. They were her family now, aside from her maid and guard friends. They were her real family since she spent almost every waking moment with them. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft whisper next to her.

"My brothers have yet to arrive?" The sweet, small voice of Hella was what tore Rai from her day-dreaming. She was now 14 and was the epitome of beauty. Again, like her brothers, the aging spell had ceased and she was growing normally. Her hair was long, golden, and curly. People would complement her all the time how she was the sun incarnate. Her radiant smile filled anyone who saw it with warmth and kindness. Her eyes retained that blood-red color that contrasted her beautiful, soft, pale skin beautifully.

Rai shook her head no, and Hella softly and silently sat next to her left. Hella was the one who spent almost every waking moment with Loki. She was the only one of the three that could use magic, so naturally she would be honing her skills with her father. Though Fenrir and Jormungand sometimes felt jealous, or left out, because Loki would be with Hella all the time, they loved their sister and wouldn't bother her with it. She was a skilled sorceress, especially when it came to the dead. She could control and manipulate the deceased to do anything and everything she wanted. Though she could do many other spells and incantations, she was most skilled with things involving death and the deceased. She was perhaps the one that took all of Rai's wise words to heart the most. In her demeanor and way of treating people, Hella resembled Rai almost perfectly.

She was a kind child. Always looking after her siblings and caring for those less fortunate than her. She had a tendency to give up what she had to those that had nothing. It once earned her a scolding from her father. She had given all the gold coins Loki had given her as a gift for her birthday once, to a little boy she found at the market place. She explained to her father that the boy was in great need of the money and she gave him everything she had. Loki was happy his daughter's heart was in the right place but to give up all her money, he thought was a little too much. Loki never had the heart to really punish or yell at her though; since she was his little girl, she was a bit spoiled by Loki.

Finally with a loud 'BOOM', the doors to the dining hall were abruptly swung open and in strutted Thor with Fenrir next to him. Trailing behind, were Sif and the warriors three and behind them, almost invisible, was Jormungand. Loki looked over at his sons and brother with an exasperated glare. 'Must they always be so loud?' He thought.

Thor took his seat on Loki's right and Fenrir sat on his father's left. Jormungand sat on Rai's right and Sif sat across Thor. Volstagg, to Fenrir's disappointment, sat on Fenrir's left followed by Frandall and lastly Hogun.

"Well it seems we are all here now." Odin motioned for the maids to start serving dinner. To no one's surprise, Thor, Fenrir, and Volstagg were eating like animals until Frigga put a hand on Thor's shoulder and said. "Honestly Thor, did I not teach you manners?" He blushed in embarrassment and tried to eat properly. Loki glanced over at Fenrir and he immediately started to eat properly as well. Sif tried to hint Volstagg to relax and chew his food but to no avail.

It was an awkward dinner. No one really said anything and the All-Father kept staring at Rai for some reason. It made her very uncomfortable. Finally, once dessert was being served, Odin stood up, cleared his throat, and asked for everyone's attention. They all looked up at him and he began, "Rien my dear, my wife and I have been discussing a rather intimate subject about you and Loki…" Rai was taking sips of water and was confused on what he was trying to say. "Well how can I put this…?" Odin started to stroke his beard and looked pensive. Frigga was getting slightly annoyed and decided to ask Rai directly.

"My dear what the All-Father is trying to say is…well, are you and Loki…having intimate relations?" Loki choked on his ice-cream, Rai spilled some water on her lap, Sif looked astonished, Thor was just staring at his brother, Frandall and Hogun were staring at Rai, Volstagg kept eating, and Loki's kids looked away pretending to know nothing.

"No, no my queen! Why do you ask?" Rai was blushing madly and slightly stuttered, still trying to get over the shock of the question. Frigga seemed a little disappointed and Odin had a big smile on his face.

"Wonderful! In that case," Odin continued, "Everyone is aware of Thor's coronation being in two weeks yes?" everyone nodded and Loki was glaring down at his ice-cream, clearly un-happy with the news. "Now Rien, since you have no one courting you at the moment, I would like my eldest son, Thor to do so." Odin sat back down happily and Rai was in utter shock.

Loki felt his heart sink. This had to be some terrible joke right? "Father, why Rien? After all, she is not of noble blood, and if you are looking for Thor to marry someone for his coronation, I believe courting should be longer than two weeks, yes?" Loki had to stop this from happening somehow and even if it meant putting Rai down a little, he would do so. He figured he would suffer the consequences with her later.

"All that is true Loki, however, Thor and Rien have known each other for quite some time now. Everyone in the kingdom knows how fond of Rien Thor is," Sif was glaring daggers at Rai and she just looked down embarrassed and confusion. Odin continued, "Rien is one of the best warriors in all of Asgard. She has proven herself to be worthy of Thor time and time again. I believe she would make a wonderful queen someday….Unless Thor wishes to court someone else?" The All-Father looked over at his golden son. Thor smiled whole-heartedly at Rai.

"I would Love to court Rien father, if she would allow me?" Everyone's eyes were now fixated on Rai. She did not do well under pressure. She wanted to bury a whole and just hide in there until this all blew over. She had to reply…sooner or later…'Damit Rai say something!' she inwardly screamed at herself. "Uh well…." She started.


	15. Chapter 15

Rai was at a loss for words. She wanted to deny Thor's advances but did not want to upset the All-Father. She loved Thor but in a brotherly way. She had always thought Thor was attractive but she never really fell for him like most women did. She was silent in thought but was then interrupted by Frandall.

"She seems to be at a loss for words Thor. My lady Rai do not be bashful of your feelings towards Thor! I am sure he will treat you like a princess!" he smiled at her and Thor let out a small chuckle.

"All-Father…if I may be excused? I need to get ready for my trip I informed you of…" She softly said not able to look up due to the embarrassment.

"Ah yes of course, your trip to Alfheim. Now you shall be away for seven days correct?" She nodded to Odin and he continued, "Now my dear that will leave only seven days for Thor to court you…" Rai suddenly stood up and replied, "That's fine All-Father. It shouldn't take too long anyway. Now if you will please excuse me." She politely bowed and quickly started making her way to her chambers, trying to avoid any and all eye contact with anyone.

Loki quickly caught up with her down the hallway and forcefully took hold of her arm. "Why did you not tell me of your little trip?! What do you mean that's fine?! And what exactly won't take long?! For Thor to do as he pleases with you?!" Loki glared at her with much hatred. She was angry Loki was being so rough with her but refused to submit to him. She harshly pulled her arm back away from him and replied, "If you must know, I am going to Alfheim as a vacation. I need some time away from all this…from you." She said the last part softly and a bit bitterly.

She cast her gaze to the floor and Loki took hold of her face gently. He carefully lifted her chin with one hand and placed his other at her waist. "You want to get away from me?..." he softly said as he stared into her eyes. "I need some time alone Loki…I need some time to think…" she tried to look away from him but he wouldn't let her.

"Need time to think about what? Surely not of Thor's proposal to court you…" He let go of her face but she didn't reply. She sighed and tried to free herself from his hold. Loki held on to her tightly refusing to let her escape. They stood there quietly for a moment. Neither of them knowing what to ask the other. Loki spoke up first, "If you believe Thor is more suited for you…"

She sighed again. "Why do you hide me from everyone?...Why do you deny that you care for me? Did you mean what you said back then, or was that a lie, so that I may become one of your whores!" Loki was shocked at that but she continued, "Am I an embarrassment to you?...Because I am not of noble blood?...Because I am not worthy of you?...Thor seems to think I am worthy of him….he does not deny he cares for me...The things I do for you, are because I care for you deeply...do you think any other woman would have taken it upon herself to take care of your children?" She sighed. Rai didn't want to throw that at him...she took on that task because she chose to. Loki didn't force her to do it. She grew to love those kids as her own so she wasn't complaining. She just wanted him to understand..."I must get packing…I have a long trip and I must hurry…" she managed to wriggle out of his grasp and walked away, forcing back the tears threatening to fall.

He ran after her. He needed to know if she truly was thinking of accepting Thor. "Rai!" he touched her shoulder gently as she reached her bedroom door. She refused to look at him but nodded in acknowledgement. "Please tell me you are not honestly thinking of accepting Thor…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ignore me…" she could hear the anger in his voice but said nothing. "You are mine Rai. You are my woman and I'll be damned if Thor takes you from me…" he spoke with venom in his words but Rai remained unfazed.

"Need I remind you that you do not own me Loki?" She spoke softly. "If I can't have you, no one will." He tried to grab hold of her arm but she pushed him away. "You did have me Loki…but not anymore." She quickly entered her bedroom and slammed the door in his face before he could react. He stood there motionless and silent for some time. He had meant what he said. If he could not have her to himself, she would be no ones. As if it wasn't enough pain to know that Thor would be crowned king in two weeks…and now he would take his Rai? No.

Loki furiously made his way to his chambers but not before calling his sons Fenrir and Jormungand to meet him there. He was staring, or rather glaring, through his bedroom's window as he saw Thor with his friends having a few laughs. Why is it he always gets everything he wants?...Loki wondered. His bedroom door was suddenly opened disturbing Loki's thoughts. It was his sons.

"I want you to follow Rai to Alfheim. Make sure she doesn't notice you. I want you to keep an eye on her and report back to me." He had his back to them. Jormungand suddenly spoke up. "Why exactly are we following her?" Loki turned to his youngest son and smiled. "I want you to tell me if Rai decides to accept Thor…I have some mischief to create for my dear brother's coronation…" Fenrir and Jormungad looked at each other and smiled. They always loved the pranks their father would play and couldn't wait to find out what mischief he had planned for Thor.

It was early in the morning when Rai decided to head out to Alfheim. She figured a good head start would mean more relaxing vacation time for her. It would take a day and a half to reach Alfheim and the same back to Asgard. That meant four days of relaxation. She grabbed her leather bag filled with clothes, and other items, then started to head out. Rai was unaware that her bag contained more than just what she packed. Fenrir and Jormungand transformed into their beast selves. They could either transform into their monstrous giant sizes or their baby stages. Fenrir was a wolf cub and Jormungand a tiny snake. The perfect size to go undetected in Rai's bag.


	16. Chapter 16

It was nearing nightfall and Rai was exhausted from non-stop walking. She came across a small river and carefully set her leather bag down giving it a stern glare. "Alright boys come on out." She sat on a nearby rock, and after some shuffling, out came a tiny snake and wolf cub. Rai let out a gentle sigh and reached for some water to wash her face.

The boys looked at each other nervously. They figured there's no point in staying in disguise…who knows how long ago Rai figured it out. Fenrir spoke up first, "You knew all along?..." Jormungand was now lying down on the grass and Fenrir sat next to him. Rai sipped some water and nodded. "You let us follow you then?" this time Jormungand had asked her. Again she nodded and tried to stand up but she let out a painful moan. Jormungand quickly stood up and Fenrir ran to her side. "Are you alright?!" Fenrir asked, trying to figure out where she was hurt.

Rai started to take off her shirt and noticed the boys blushing and awkwardly turning away. "It's alright boys I've got a layer of bandages covering my upper body." She removed her shirt exposing the layer of bandages warping themselves from her chest down to her stomach. She had her back to them and they saw she was bleeding. Fenrir let out a shocked gasp. "Ma that was when you…" he couldn't bring himself to say it…he still felt guilty. Jormungand finished the sentence for him, "When she took that 40 lash flogging for you Fenrir…" Fenrir angrily stared at the floor unable to find words to sooth Rai's pain.

"Did you just call me Ma?" Rai let out a soft laugh and he blushed. "Now Fenrir do not blame yourself for this." She had said that to him before…but those words did not take away the guilt he felt. "Fenrir please take the ointment from my bag and the small, white cloth. Jormungand please help me take off these bandages so Fenrir can put some more ointment on my back." Rai appropriately covered her chest as Jormungand took off her bandages. Fenrir started to remind himself of what happened as he was placing ointment on Rai's wounds.

~ Flash Back 3 days ago ~

Everyone in Asgard was very fearful of him. When not in his human form, Fenrir was a monstrous wolf, bringing terror to the people of Asgard. Though Fenrir had never attacked anyone or done any harm, his sheer size, monstrous fangs and strength frightened them. Many people had gone to Odin pleading him to contain or even Exile poor Fenrir. Thankfully, Rai and Loki would convince Odin not to do so. So some of the warriors took it upon themselves to resolve this little problem. For a few weeks now some of the Asgarian warriors, and even some of the Asgarian gods, tried playing a little 'game' with Fenrir. They knew Fenrir liked to train for battle in his monstrous wolf form. So they would go to him and give him a challenge. They would bind him with the strongest ropes or chains they could find and challenge him to break his bonds. That was the only way they could bind Fenrir. They hoped that their chains would be strong enough to contain him. He would always break his bonds though, but that didn't stop the people and gods from trying. Rai hated this. She felt as though they treated him like an animal. But Fenrir loved a challenge and always accepted.

Recently however, he was growing weary of this little game. He started to notice the way the people had been treating him. Like an animal. Like some fearsome beast that they felt should be contained. He wouldn't let them disrespect him this way. He knew the gods had to eat the golden apples of Idunn in order to stay young, powerful, and keep their beautiful Asgarian complexion. He decided in order to teach those Asgarian gods not to belittle him, he would steal Idunn's golden apples and have them age and lose their godly powers. Just a little mischief really. He would return the apples after the gods had turned old and weak.

He managed to steal the apples and kept them well hidden. Soon the gods and even Odin himself started to age, lose their powers, and good looks. Everyone immediately suspected Loki of stealing Idunn's golden apples. Fenrir confessed to his father it was he who had taken them and Loki quickly returned the apples to Idunn. Fenrir told Loki why he had done it but Loki knew Odin would not let this go lightly. He would punish Fenrir severely. Rai was worried. She had overheard Fenrir and Loki's conversation. She didn't want him punished.

Rai went to the All-Father and in front of all the gods she confessed to the crime. She explained she had taken the apples because she had knowledge of certain gods speaking ill of her. Rai said she felt great anger rise within her because they said she was un-worthy of being a warrior, un-worthy of her tittle. That she was poor, she was a maid, and no matter how hard she tried to 'disguise' herself from it, she would forever be that. Though Rai lied about her committing the crime, what she said about the gods was true. Loki and Fenrir were present when she had confessed. She got to the All-Father before they could.

Odin stayed silent for a few minutes. The air in the room felt thick with hate and disappointment. Odin had always felt some pride for Rai. That she was so loyal her kingdom and to himself. She put up with a lot of Loki's misdeeds and not once wondered from her duties. So naturally this came as a shock. "Rien…you have disappointed me greatly…" He started to make his way towards her kneeling figure. She cast her head down in shame unable to look at him. He placed a strong hand on her shoulder and continued, "You did this out of revenge my child?..." she nodded unable to speak. "Rien…I love you dearly…but you will be punished for this crime…now I admire your courage to confess so I shall give you a lighter sentence than the one first decided." He went back up to his throne and sat down. Thor was at his side. He refused to believe Rai had done such a thing. Odin's wife Frigga also refused to believe it, but would not question her husband. "Rien you shall be flogged. Forty Lashes at sunset." The gods seemed pleased with the punishment. Loki, Fenrir and Thor looked horrified. Thor tried to reason with his father but Odin held up his hand silencing him. Fenrir was about to confess to the crime and say Rai was just covering for him but she spoke up.

She stood up carefully and bowed to the All-Father. "Thank you My King for your mercy. I accept my punishment knowing that prince Loki is acquitted of this crime." Odin nodded and motioned for the guards to take hold of Rai. "You may change out of your warrior's clothes to something more suitable for your punishment. Once you have changed, you shall be taken to the dungeons to await your flogging at sunset." Rai nodded in agreement and was taken away by the guards to her chambers.

She started undressing when Loki appeared before her. She gasped and tried to cover herself, though she was wearing thin under clothes. Loki didn't care and took hold of her in a strong embrace. "Thor is still trying to reason with father…" he whispered to her. "He wants to see if he can change his mind…or at least lighten your sentence…" Rai hugged him back but shook her head no.

"I already accepted the punishment Loki. Now please release me so I may go with the guards before they think I'm trying to escape." Loki refused to let go of her but Rai gently pushed him away. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Loki had a distressed look in his eyes but her smile somehow made him feel slightly better. She quickly finished dressing and the guards burst into her bedroom. Loki glared at them and he stood between the guards and her.

"Prince Loki please step aside. We must take this…criminal to her punishment." One of the newer guards said with a bitter tone. The other guard placed a hand on his shoulder motioning him to be silent. He knew Rai and he knew she wouldn't do something like that but there was nothing he could do. Loki glared at the guard who had spoken, wanting to rip out his tongue. Rai walked up to the soldiers and willingly gave herself up. Was there nothing he could do? He had always protected her when they were younger. She would even call him her knight in shining armor…but now…now there was nothing he could do. He reluctantly let them take her away watching as they dragged her harshly down the hall into the dungeons.

Later that night, a few minutes before they would bring her outside to be flogged, Loki's sons and daughter came to see her. You could tell Hella had cried for her eyes were puffy and cheeks red. Jormungand was silent but reached into the cell to gently take hold of Rai's hand. Fenrir came up to the cell and said, "Rien…why…" She looked up at him and smiled. "I overheard you talking with your father about what you did. I do this because I love you." He stayed silent unsure of what to say. He remembered as a child causing her much grief with his mischief-making with Jormungand once they found out she was their mother's killer. But over the years, they came to love Rai. She took care of them and always looked after them. Eventually they saw her as their mother but never said it to anyone.

Fenrir reached into the cell and took hold of Rai's other hand. He gently placed a kiss on her knuckles and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Rai…" he whispered. "There is nothing to apologize for Fenrir. As long as you promise me you will never do it again. "She replied. He nodded and Jormungand and Fenrir moved away as they saw the guards come in for her. Hella cried on Jromungand's shoulder and he held her in a warm embrace. Fenrir glared at them. He wanted to rip out their throats and set Rai free of this punishment but he contained himself. Loki had come in just before they brought Rai outside. He didn't say anything but he held her hand tightly and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him gave him a warm smile as usual. He sighed. "Is there a time you don't smile?..." she looked back at him when the guards started to take her away and replied, "A smile hides the pain and helps suppress the tears." Loki felt a tug in his chest. He felt horrible he could not help her. He had spoken with Thor but his older brother informed him that he was unable to persuade their father.

She was taken out into the training field. The guards bound her hands and she was on her knees with her back to all of them. Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, Fenrir, Jormungand, Hella, Sif, the warriors three, and even Einar were present. Though Sif was never fond of Rai, she didn't wish for this to happen to her.

"Commence." Odin announced and it started. One of the guards pulled out a leather whip and started to hit Rai. She let out a suppressed cry of pain. On the fifth lashing Rai's skin started to break and little beads of blood were present. Rai was humming to herself to help suppress and distract her from the pain. On the tenth lashing Frigga had enough. Sometimes Rai would let a pain filled cry escape her and the queen could not bear it any longer. She dismissed herself and went to her chambers. Hella also dismissed herself unable to bear the pain Rai was going through. On the twenty-fifth lash, Thor had enough. He tried to rush in there and stop the guard from hitting Rai but Odin stopped him. The All-Father warned him if he tried to stop the punishment, he would add more lashing. So the rest of them stood there. Watching her suffer. Watching her skin break and blood running down her back. Fenrir wanted to transform into his wolf self and eat the dam guard but his father put a hand on his shoulder.

Finally the flogging stopped. Rai was now on the floor drenched in sweat and blood. Odin dismissed the guard and he went back into the throne room. Everyone rushed to Rai's side with Loki reaching her first. He quickly and gently picked her up and took her to the healing room. There, everyone was waiting for the nurses to come out and tell them she was alright. About two hours later, the nurses announced she was fine. She had passed out due to blood loss and the excruciating pain but she would be fine. She just needed to rest. They were all relieved and everyone went back into the palace. Thor, Sif and the warriors three, headed to the dining hall silently. They did not want to leave her but they knew she needed her rest.

Jormungand and Fenrir sat at her side. Jormungand was stroking her hair and Fenrir held onto her hand gently not wanting to let go. She suddenly fluttered her eyes open and smiled at them both. Fenrir couldn't contain himself anymore and hugged her gently. He silently cried into Rai's chest whispering he was sorry over and over. She stroked his back gently and then carefully pushed him off her. She looked up at him and said. "Mistakes are not shackles that halt one from stepping forward. Rather they are that which sustain and grow one's heart. Do not apologize. I hold no grudge against you." He nodded but he didn't want to leave her side.

Jormungand gently nudged his brother and told him they should let her rest. He nodded and looked at his younger brother sternly. "If you tell anyone that I cried Jormungand…I'll kill you." The younger brother and Rai both laughed then they dismissed themselves from her.

Loki came in to see her in the middle of the night. He wanted to make sure no one was disturbing her and if she was alright. He saw here there trying to sleep peacefully but the pain was obviously not allowing her to. He got closer to her and kissed her lips gently. He pulled up a chair next to her and held her hand firmly. He then whispered, "Rai…no one would do the things you do for me or my children…no one loves them or me as much as you do…Please forgive me for hurting you…I want to give you everything you are worthy of…but it will take a bit more time…please just bear with it a bit longer…I promise you…after Thor's coronation…you will get everything you deserve and then some…" Unfortunately she did not hear his sweet words for she was sleeping. Loki stood by her side all night but left early in the morning.

~ End Flashback ~

Fenrir finished placing the ointment on Rai's back and Jormungand started to put fresh bandages on her. He wrapped them all around her body and she thanked him. She started to dress herself in her normal attire and noticed Fenrir looking terribly sad. "What's the matter sweetheart?" He looked over at her and he looked away in shame. "I need to somehow make this up to you…" he whispered. She let out a chuckle and he looked back up at her in confusion. She sat next to him and said, "You can start off by gathering materials to make a camp here. You know dried wood and the like." He nodded. "Secondly, promise me you won't stray away from the path I showed you." Jormungand looked at her in confusion this time. She looked at them both and said, "Remember, if you lose your soul, you're on your own."


	17. Chapter 17

It was morning and Rai stretched out only to be greeted by the sound of the roaring river and the warmth of sunlight. Fenrir had transformed into his Adult wolf self so Jormungand and Rai could snuggle up with him and keep warm throughout the night. He tried to build a make-shift shelter for them to sleep but failed miserably. Jormungand kept complaining how he didn't want to sleep on the floor, so Fenrir decided letting them sleep next to him would be the best. That way, no person or beast would even think about getting close to attacking them while they slept. Fenrir's monstrous size scared off any and all predators. Though, throughout the night Fenrir would tease Jormungand as to why he didn't want to sleep on the floor, he was after all a serpent…

Rai was in the middle of cooking some meat she had brought with her and the smell of food woke the boys up. Fenrir let out a loud howl before returning to his Asgarian form and Jormungand gave him an annoyed look. "What?" he yawned and the younger brother glared at him. "Thank you Fenrir, now the whole forest knows we are here." Fenrir scoffed. "Big deal! They'll take a good look at me and it's over." He said confidently. Rai chuckled to herself as they approached her. "Meat! I love meat!" Fenrir was sniffing wildly at what she was cooking and Jormungand sat on the grass. "Watch it Fenrir or you'll burn your nose off." His younger brother said lazily.

"You two crack me up." Rai said turning the meat over so it would be cooked evenly. "Hm…this might take a while…" She said looking at the meat sizzling over the fire. "Let's go for a swim!" Fenrir was already in the middle of taking off his shirt and then jumped into the river causing a huge splash to abruptly wake Jormungand. The younger brother glared at Fenrir but jumped in soon after. Rai thought about it for a moment, and decided to soak her feet in the water.

"Afraid of a little water ma?" Fenrir was back stroking and Jormungand started to dive for fish. Rai laughed and replied, "No…I just…it's cold…I need to get used to the temperature first." Fenrir laughed. "If I remember correctly…didn't father have to teach you to swim? And you kicked him in the face?" Rai blushed and looked away from them. The boys laughed and splashed her with water.

"Ah! Ok ok I'll go in!" She carefully jumped in and started to lazily float about. She clenched the little pearl that dangled from a golden chain around her neck. It was a gift Loki had given her that day…"Yeah I remember as if it were yesterday…" She closed her eyes allowing her to slip into the memory…

~ Flash Back about 2 Years ago ~

"Thor! You got my food all wet!" Sif angrily huffed and glared at the golden god. Thor let out a booming laugh and continued to splash her with water. Sif jumped into the lake with great force, catching Thor off guard causing water to go up his nose. They started splashing and teasing each other. Volstagg of course was too busy eating the pig Hogun had caught earlier that day for lunch. Frandall was changing into his swimwear about to join Sif and Thor. Hogun was teaching Jormungand and Fenrir how to dive for fish. Hella sat under a nearby tree holding her favorite umbrella, not wanting to lose her pale, porcelain complexion. It was a black, Victorian style, gothic umbrella, with a lot of lace and little skulls on it. Hella looked over at all of them, her uncle, friends and siblings having fun. She pouted, in reality she didn't want to be here, she'd much rather be playing with her dolls or spending time with grandma Frigga, but her father insisted she spend time with her siblings. Rai sat down next to her and gave her a silly grin. Hella smiled. "Rai, why do you not join them?"

Rai sighed and stared at Thor getting slapped by Sif for trying to take off her bikini top. "I…um…I have my reasons…" she faked coughed and tried to change the subject by complimenting her umbrella. Loki was now towering over them with his hand outstretched to Rai. She looked up at him. His smile always drove Rai insane. Beautiful, perfect, pearly white teeth, eyes that shone like emeralds in the sunlight, and his demeanor screamed confidence. She gave him an awkward glance and turned away. She knew what he wanted but she was too shy.

"Don't you want to go swimming with me?" He stood there, his hand still outstretched towards her. "Uh…well yes but…" She shifted uncomfortably and started twisting a blade of grass. Loki was fully aware she did not want to change into a bikini. She had always been so self-conscious. She didn't like to wear things that 'showed off' her body, for she always complained she was ugly and overweight. Which Loki thought was nonsense. She was beautiful but refused to see it. "But?..." He edged her on to continue.

"But…I…can't swim…" She whispered and he chuckled. "Well then, don't you think this is a perfect opportunity for me to teach you?" She faked coughed again and replied, "It appears I have contracted a cold of sorts….so I am afraid I will have to deny your most gracious offer." He laughed again giving her that smile she loved so much. Loki rarely laughed and smiled like this… so genuinely… so warm and free. It was a rare treat that she loved to receive. "Well that's too bad…" He was now holding a bag he had hidden behind his back. Rai looked at him with confusion but Hella seemed to know what it was, for she said, "Ah! Father is that the outfit you said would make Rai look delicious?" Loki quickly sent a warning glare at his daughter. She was about 9 at the time and didn't really think thoroughly on what she said. "But I don't know why you would say that unless…wait! Daddy are you going to cannibalize her?!" Hella's was now wide-eyed and strangely filled with excitement. Hella was a….strange child…

"My dear why don't you go play with your dolls?..." Loki already had an exasperated look on which caused Rai to let out a giggle. He was already regretting bringing Hella along…. Non-the-less, she let out a small gasp as her father handed her one of her creepy looking porcelain dolls and she headed off to play with it.

"So…you're going to cannibalize me?" Rai started to laugh and Loki turned beat red. He cleared his throat and out stretched his hand to her once more. She took it and stood up taking the bag from him and peering inside. She pulled out a black, green, and gold-colored bikini. It was rather…small Rai noted. "You…expect me to wear….this?..." she said holding the underwear piece up, trying to get a good look at it. "Well this is swimwear my dear, I cannot have you going into the lake in heavy armor can I?" The god of mischief was now wearing a sly smirk. Rai carefully eyed the tiny clothing.

"Err…Loki…this is too small…I don't think I'll fit into it…" She was now looking at the top which seemed to be one size too small. "Nonsense." Loki replied as he started to take off his shirt. Rai stared at him wide-eyed. He was well-built… Unlike Thor who was monstrous, which most Asgarian women loved, Loki was slender and very toned. Rai felt a desperate longing to run her hands all over his chest. She wanted him as close to her as possible… she figured the only way was to go swimming with him after all but…in this tiny thing?...

"Loki…what if I have an unfortunate accident and it comes off?" she gave him a worried, blushing look. He chuckled, "Do not fret my lady. I shall protect you from a most unfortunate event if you decide to join me of course." She looked at him skeptically but nodded. "You will teach me to swim then?" He nodded and smirked, "Well, please dress with haste my dear. I shall wait for you in the lake." She awkwardly smiled and headed off to a nearby bush to change.

Five minutes later, she came out awkwardly placing her hands by her stomach, clearly embarrassed of her swimwear. She slowly and cautiously made her way to the edge of the lake with her eyes cast to the floor, unaware of the looks she was receiving. She stood by Loki's side and gave him a nervous smile. He took her hand and brought her into the water with him. He slyly slipped his hands around her waist and was staring at her breasts floating in the water. She didn't notice for she was too preoccupied with her thoughts of possibly drowning. Loki took a big gulp as she clung onto him unaware of her pressing her breasts onto his chest. He didn't mind that's for sure. Loki's mind started to wonder and daydream of the possibilities when Rai's voice tore him from his thoughts.

"Loki…what if I drown? And this swimwear is much too small I look horribly fat! Please don't let go of me!" He laughed at her random rambling and she pouted. He got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "My dear you look positively ravishing…." That sent shivers down her spine and she blushed. He held her close to him, she could feel his breath on her neck and it was driving her mad. He was sliding his hands on her abdomen feeling her curves under the water. His cool touch was making Rai's body beg for more and he knew it by the way she was squirming under his touch. He was enjoying this immensely but his little fun was sorely interrupted by Thor picking up Rai and throwing her deeper into the lake.

He was unaware that she couldn't swim and she started flailing her arms around wildly. She was coughing and spitting out water and in a panic. Thor was rushing to her side but Loki got to her first. He quickly took hold of her waist and tried to calm her down but she kicked him in the face causing him a huge nosebleed. He was the one drowning now but thankfully Thor got to them both and laid them down on the soft sand. Loki was now glaring at Rai. Thor was hugging her tightly saying he was sorry over and over but Loki started to get angry. He didn't like where Thor's hands were and said, "Rai calm down you are not dying…and Thor please watch your wondering hands…" Thor looked at his brother innocently and said, "Brother I know not of what you speak." Loki glared at him and Thor promptly removed his hands.

She had recovered from her dramatic splashing and was trying not to laugh at Loki. He had tissue paper jammed inside his nostrils to stop the bleeding. She couldn't help herself and busted out laughing. Loki sighed but couldn't help himself either and laughed along with her. Soon everyone was laughing. Sif was making fun of Loki about his nose bleed and he threw a baby crab at her. The crab pinched her cheek and everyone was now laughing at her.

A few moments later they all resumed their swimming. Rai decided she had enough of it and would much rather accompany Volstagg to eat. Loki wouldn't let her though. He quickly caught up to her and took hold of her arm. She looked at him with a tired look and explained she didn't want to swim anymore. He wouldn't hear it though. He insisted she learn. So they spent the whole afternoon trying to get her to swim. She ended up learning the basics and how to float. Loki told her that was good enough for now at least.

It was around the end of the day. They all sat down to eat on the sand and watched the sunset. As they were walking home Loki slowed down his pace to walk next to Rai. He extended his hand towards her and gave her an oyster. "I found this when you kicked me in the face…" he said avoiding her gaze. She awkwardly apologized and took it. "An oyster?..." he nodded. "Open it when you arrive at your chambers." She looked at him with confusion but smiled and nodded. He held her hand gently throughout the walk home and she would occasionally squeeze his hand. When they finally reached the palace, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Loki volunteered to walk Rai to her bedroom. They were silent until Rai reached her room. She opened her door and thanked him for accompanying her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She curtsied politely and said, "Good night my Prince Loki…may your dreams be sweet." He quickly grabbed her expectantly and kissed her passionately. "I've been waiting to do that all day…" he whispered in her ear. She ran her fingers through his hair but said nothing. She just wanted to enjoy this feeling.

He then parted from her, for he was in need of air and said, "Good night love. I hope you enjoy your gift." He gave her a peck on the lips and headed off. Rai had laid down in her bed and stared at the oyster. She carefully opened it and found a golden, thin chain with a beautiful light pink pearl. She inspected it closely and then held it to her chest. "Oh Loki….I love you…" she whispered to herself before going to sleep.

~ End Flashback ~

Rai sighed still floating lazily in the river. 'I miss him already….' She inwardly thought.


	18. Chapter 18

There they sat near the river. Eating, drinking, and having fun. Jormungand, Fenrir and Rai all kept on reminiscing about the past. "Remember when dad helped Uncle Thor get Mjölnir back Fenrir?" Jormungand started snickering and Rai giggle at the memory.

"Oh yeah! Uncle Thor was dressed as Freyia and dad was his hands maiden!" Fenrir was holding his sides from the laughter. "And remember all the excuses dad had to come up with when Uncle Thor was acting 'un-lady like'?" they were all laughing to the point where they couldn't breathe. They started making their way to see the magical forest of the light elves in Alfheim. Rai had heard so much about it and was excited to get there.

The forest truly lived up to its name. There were little fairies and remnants of magic dust floating about. Some of the trees even came to life! "Wow…amazing isn't it?" Rai gasped and looked at her surroundings. The forest was so green, lush and full of life. "Yeah…it really is something…" Fenrir was also in awe, looking at the little fairies float about.

"We must be cautious mother, we do not know what dangers may await us here…" Jormungand careful as usual, was diligently taking in his surroundings. "Jormungand you're calling me mother now too?" she looked at him, eyebrows raised. He simply gave her a nod. "It's only natural. So in my dear brother's words, get used to it." She glared at him a little. "Well how rude." She pouted.

"Aren't there evil dwarfs here or something?..." Fenrir was now getting closer to Rai. "No I believe that's in Svartalfheim…and I think it's dark elves Fenrir." "Well whatever! Those little things freak me out! And I'm not too fond of these tiny fairy things either!" He had a look of gloom and Jormungand snickered, "Really Fenrir? They do not even come close to the size of one of your paws and you are afraid?" "Shut it! They are creepy ok?!" Fenrir crossed his arms and stayed behind Rai.

They found a nearby clearing and Rai decided to have lunch there before heading back to the nearby Alfheim village. She found it relaxing to have a little 'picnic' of sorts here. They were all eating silently and Fenrir kept looking over his shoulder paranoid of fairies and dwarfs when Jormungand spoke up, "Mother…will you be accepting Uncle Thor's proposal of courtship?..." It was already the third day in Rai's vacation and she couldn't stop thinking of Loki the whole time. She sighed unable to answer his question.

"You should really be with father…" Fenrir was now lying on the grass looking up to the clouds. "This doesn't concern you two." Was all she could say. She tried to avoid the subject as much as possible. "It does concern us…" Jormungand sat down next to his brother and looked over at Rai. "Father is only happy when you are near….without you he is but an empty shell of a man." Rai laughed at that. "A little dramatic don't you think?" "Perhaps…but it's true…he is only happy when you are near…we are like a family…without you…well I don't really want to think about it." She gave him a soft smile but said nothing. She sighed and lay on the grass.

Rai started to think about all the moments she had with Loki. All the kisses, hugs, and gifts he gave her. She inwardly smiled. She truly missed him. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. But suddenly she started thinking of his darker side. How he was getting more distant and cold towards her. Perhaps it was Thor's coronation? But that was no excuse for him to start treating her like property again.

She thought carefully of how her life would be with either Loki or Thor. If she were to choose the elder brother, she would be queen. She could have anything her heart desired. But then again…what did her heart desire? She was never the type to want jewelry, riches, fancy dresses and things like that. Rai had always preferred the simpler things in life. Like camping for instance. Then she realized she was truly happy in keeping Loki and the kids smiling. Fenrir and Jormungand made her heart swell with joy these past two days. And besides, Rai was a fighter. She knew if she married Thor, he would expect her to act like a lady. A lady who just stood at her warrior husbands' side looking pretty and complimenting him all the time. 'How tiresome', she thought.

Then she thought about Loki. She loved his mischief. She loved all the pranks he would pull on Thor and random people. She figured Loki wouldn't mind her being a warrior. He would let her do as she pleased. Rai could forever be with the children, and besides, they were already calling her mother. She had put up with Loki this whole time…she was used to him. Used to his mood swings when he would be kind and gentle to her, and then being rough and distant. Besides…she couldn't deny the love she had felt for him many years ago. She never really loved Thor more than a brother.

She sighed and stood up. The two brothers looked over at her as she dusted herself off. "Let's cut this vacation short. I miss Loki dearly…and who knows what mischief he's up to without me there." She smiled at them and they had enormous grins of their own. "Thank Odin! This place was creeping me out. Besides it's too…magicy…" Fenrir pouted and stood up.

"Magicy?...is that even a word?" Jormungand lazily got up and stared at his brother. "Who cares! Let's go!" They gathered up their things and Fenrir was leading the way with Rai right behind him. Jormungand had slowed his pace down a bit and was contacting his father through telepathy.

'She has made up her mind then?' it was Loki. He sounded tired. 'It appears she misses you greatly father...she has cut her trip short and we are heading home now.' 'I see… I have Thor's little surprise ready and waiting for his coronation… but what did she decide on?' Loki's curiosity was eating away at him. 'She did not say. But by the looks of things, I doubt she will accept Uncle Thor's proposal.' 'Let me see her through your eyes my son.' 'Yes father.' Jormungands' eyes started to glow a darker shade of green. Suddenly Loki was able to see what his younger son saw.

~ Loki's Point of View ~

There was Rai seemingly lost in thought. She would occasionally trip over little twigs or rocks earning her a snicker from Fenrir. As he saw her walking down the dirt caked road he started to have a flash back…

~Flash back in Loki's point of view~

Out by the lake near the palace grounds, Loki and Rai were on one of their little adventures with Thor. Thor was 13, Loki 12, and Rai only 11. 'What on Asgard is she doing?...' Loki thought to himself as he saw little Rai sitting Indian style, deep in concentration. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was muttering to herself. He looked around for his brother Thor but he was no-where. 'Probably off with Sif somewhere…' Loki was now sitting across Rai but she still had her eyes screwed shut. "What are you doing?...' he continued to look at her but she kept her eyes closed.

"Trying to do magic!" she said trying to concentrate harder this time. Loki looked at her with confusion. He had shown her his ability to do magic and she was fascinated by it. He thought it strange at first because most Asgardians were afraid of it. But not her. She was in awe and always begged him to show her more. He loved that about her. She never judged him for his mischief or his misdeeds. She always wanted to be just like him or simply be near him. And he would never deny her.

"And how do you plan on performing magic?..." She slowly looked up at him. Her eyes filled with sorrow. "I… I don't know…" He chuckled and took her hand helping her stand up. "I just… I want to do magic like you Loki…" He walked up to a nearby tree on the edge of the lake and sat down. He patted the seat next to him and she promptly followed.

"I believe magic is something you are born with…. You either have it or you don't." He was staring down at the lake watching the fish swimming around. He heard her give out a soft sigh and say, "I see…"

"I'm sorry," He simply stated and then felt her lean her head against his shoulder. He blushed at the contact but her eyes were closed again. She took in a deep breath and with eyes still closed said, "… I will have to become a warrior then… so that I may be of use to you."

"Of use to me? You don't need to do anything for me Rai. Your presence alone is enough." He felt his face get hotter. He instantly regretted saying that in fear Rai would think ill of him for whatever reason. "You are too kind Loki… but I know I am only a burden to you… I want to be more… I want to protect you…like you do for me."

He was relieved she didn't pay too much mind on what he said. "You're perfect just the way you are Rai…" He closed his eyes and they stayed there waiting for Thor to come back.

~ End Flash back ~

Loki felt a tug in his chest. He started to remember things about their childhood that he seemed to have forgotten. He could hear Rai's voice in his mind, defending him against Sif when she would pick on him. Hearing her yell at Thor for being too rough on him during sparring practice. Always defending him from the warriors three when they would talk ill of him. She was his savior…she saved him from that loneliness he felt for so long. She had him forget that inadequacy he felt being Thor's younger brother…

~ Flashback in Loki's Point of View ~

"You're more than perfect Loki." Her warm smile was doing nothing to ease his pain right now. He shrugged at her not wanting to speak. "I don't think your father prefers Thor over you but… even if it were true… if it means anything… I'll always prefer you over everyone…" she gave him a silly grin trying to make him laugh. He smiled at her only to convince her he was not feeling so gloomy anymore. It was always Thor who got everything. It was always Thor who father would praise… but it was only Loki who Rai would be with. When Thor asked Rai to spend time with him, she would always ask if Loki would join. She never wanted him left out.

~ Different Flashback ~

Loki sat on the sidelines watching Rai and Sif sparring. Thor and the warriors three edging them on. Loki was now 16 and Rai 15. She had kept her promise. To become a warrior, to protect him and so on. Loki found himself unable to tear away his gaze from her. His eyes never leaving her figure. She glanced up at him from time to time to see if he was still watching her. He would give her little smirks and nods to let her know he was diligently watching the sparring match.

Loki was not fond of love, he had always thought it made people weak. After careful thought, he was thinking of how pitiful he had been acting lately. Desperately seeking Odin's love and approval, causing him to be more distant and cold towards Rai. For he did not want people to know he was close friends with a maid who was trying to become a warrior.

Women always seemed to have the power to render someone useless, especially his brother Thor, but Loki had never thought it would happen to him. The idea of being foolish over a woman was sickening to him and yet the more he thought of it the more he realized how much Rai had already affected him. His face contorted into a look of disgust. A woman having such power over him, it was laughable. His face then turned to a look of worry. He had no idea how to effectively woo a woman, it had always been Thor with that skill. Thor would show up and women seemed to swoon and throw themselves at him like animals in heat. Loki could not, and would not act the way Thor did. He worried that if he could not win Rai's heart, he would be stuck as some hopeless man eventually drifting away for her. But what if she did not feel the same?... What if he confessed his love to her but she loved Thor or someone else? He would look foolish… No, Loki thought, I will not say a word about this. I shall watch her from a distance to see if perhaps she harbors the same feelings….

~End Flashback ~

And so it came to be that Loki would go out with various women. After finally working up the courage to court a woman, he was now becoming an expert in the opposite sex. He would easily woo them, and then bed them. Rai was aware of this but she never said anything to him. Loki figured his suspicions were true. If this did not bother her in the slightest, then her feelings did not match his. So he never told her how he truly felt. Not until about three years ago when he finally worked up the courage to tell her he loved her… he had made her his and she said she felt the same. So then why did Loki go back to being cold and distant? Was he still afraid?... No… Loki just wanted to give her everything she deserved. She was perfect in his eyes even if she wouldn't see it. She could deny her beauty all she wanted but Loki knew better.

He let go his possession over Jormungand. The younger sons' eyes returned to normal and continued to walk with Rai and Fenrir. Loki looked over at his desk. There, in-between piles of books and papers, sat a ring. A beautiful gold ring with a diamond at its center. Bright green emeralds adorned it on both sides. Loki was going to propose to her. Well if he could muster up enough courage to do so. He wanted now more than ever to finally make his feelings known for Rai to everyone. Especially since Thor was trying to court her. But the announcement of Thor's coronation took his courage away. He had been gloomy ever since he found out that Thor would be the one crowned king. Always Thor…it always had to be Thor… but Loki had something up his sleeve. His little mischief-making would perhaps allow Asgard to be safe a while longer from his brothers idiotic rule.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not posting up a new chapter sooner. I was trying to get caught up with lots of homework.**

* * *

Rai, Fenrir, and Jormungand arrived back at the palace that night. It took a lot less time since Fenrir was eager to return to a warm soft bed. He transformed himself into his true wolf beast form and carried Rai and his brother back. Once there, he transformed back to his Asgarian self and ran into his room with his brother right behind him. Rai softly chuckled to herself. She quietly made her way to her chambers not wanting to disturb anyone sleeping. It wasn't that late but non-the-less she wanted to be polite. Rai rounded a corner and heard Thor's voice conversing with Sif and the warriors three. She quickly tried to avoid him but failed. Thor spotted her and gave her a wave. She figured if she politely waved back she could just smile and get away. Too late, Thor was already making his way to her.

'Damit…' she thought once he reached her and took her hand. He gently kissed it. "My lady were you not scheduled to be back in four more days?" she nodded, "Yes Thor, but I cut my trip short. My duties would not leave me be and I suppose I feel more relaxed here than anywhere else." He let out a soft chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder. He glanced at her a little more seriously this time. "Have you thought about it?" she looked at him with slight sadness and he figured out she was going to say. "I will not give up on you my lady…" he spoke softly.

She politely moved away from him and gave him a small smile. "You don't know when to quit do you?" He shook his head. "Well suit yourself…you may court me if you wish however…" She paused for a second as she saw Loki now approaching them. "… You should know my heart already belongs to another…" She quickly glanced at Loki who had a smirk on his face. Thor furrowed his eyebrows. "Tell me Rai, who has taken you from me?"

She chuckled a bit. "That's a secret. Sorry." Thor pouted but nodded his head. "I have not lost you yet my lady. I still have hope." He turned around, his back to Rai, and addressed his friends. "Now my friends let us go!" He turned to Rai once more and asked, "My lady would you like to come with us to a bar in the royal city?" "You know I don't drink." She simply stated and he picked her up in a huge bear hug. Something Loki didn't like. "Nonsense! You do not have to drink to come with us."

"Yes Rai please join us." Frandall smiled at her. "Well… alright. Just let me get changed yes?" They all nodded and she went into her bedroom.

~ Loki's Point of View ~

I had heard when Rai said her heart belonged to another. She refused Thor's advances but he was persistent. I thought this would happen. Thor always wanted that which he could not have. Smirking I thought 'Her heart belongs to another…'I'm positive she was speaking of me. Or was she? Nonsense of course she was.

"Brother will you join us at the bar?" Thor's question ripped me from my thoughts and I thought about it for a second. Perhaps I could try to mend the little argument Rai and I had before she left. "I believe I will brother."

Just then I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful simple sun dress. One that I had gotten for her. It was the color of the clearest blue sky with little white polka dots that reminded me of clouds. A simple white lace ribbon was tied into a beautiful bow at her waist. Her hair was loosely let down allowing her beautiful, warm, brown curls fall. I smiled intoxicated by how lovely she looked.

"Rai you have the face of an angel." Thor kissed her hand gently and I noticed a blush appear on her cheeks. "That's putting it lightly brother." I said and smirked at her. She gave me a small scowl and turned away from me. Still angry with me I presumed. Still, that made me smirk more. I loved it when she was playing hard to get.

It took us a good hour to get down to the bar. Women were throwing themselves at Thor to try and please him. 'Animals' I thought. Frandall and Hogun were trying to talk to a set of blond twins and Volstagg was eating. 'What a surprise…' I looked over to Sif who was ordering drink after drink already getting tipsy. Rai was sitting uncomfortably next to me unable to think of something to do. She kept fidgeting with her fingers or her hair and shifting in her seat. I chuckled.

"Not having fun my dear?" I gave her my signature smile but she didn't even look at me. I frowned as she said, "No." "Now Rai… what have I done to gain such hostility from you?" She turned to me with a glare. "Really? You must ask?" I looked at the floor for a second unable to respond immediately. "I'm sorry…" I whisper. Her gaze softened a bit but she was still angry. I extended my hand to her. "How about a friendly dance?" she shook her head. "You know I can't dance Loki… besides I don't like it." I stood up, my hand still extended. "Then I shall teach you."

She looked at my hand for a second deciding whether or not to accept. She sighed and stood up. After taking my hand, I led her to the dance floor. "You look lovely Rai." I said trying to lighten up the mood. "You are too kind." She said sarcastically. I pick her up by the waist in time with the music and the others dancing. I chuckled. She was having a difficult time learning to dance.

"Place your hand on my shoulder and just move like I do. It's simple really." I notice her blush and look at the floor attempting to do as I said. I felt her place one hand on my shoulder and I held her other hand. Her touch had always been so gentle, even for a warrior. Her hands so soft I wanted nothing more than for her to caress me all night long like when we were kids… but that's a memory for another time.

She looked up at me still with a slight glare and scowl on her face. Was this an attempt to punish me for our little argument? 'I know you too well Rai…' I smirked at my thought and I tried to put a crack on that mask she wore. This was quite a fun game as I pressed her hard against my chest. The music continued to send the dancers into another spin.

"I believe Thor is far too arrogant to find a wife, don't you agree my dear?" I laughed as she answered, "I believe he could… if he were to leave his womanizing ways." "Then you see something in him I do not." I chuckled again. She gave me her signature smile. "Sif said that to me about you once." "What… do you mean?..." I was taken aback a bit. I knew Sif never liked me but what did she mean by that?

"Sif once asked me… 'What do you see in him Rai? He is nothing more than a mischievous little worm' then I punched her in the face." She smiled again and I burst into laughter. "And that is why Sif hates me." "You are always defending my honor my lady." I said trying to contain my laughter. "Of course." She simply replied. After an hour or so of dancing and causally talking, I wasn't able to put a crack on that mask she wore.

"Why are you punishing me this way love?" I lead her to a secluded table in the far end of the bar. "I do not know of what you speak My Prince." She looked at the dancers with a bored expression. "You know perfectly well of what I speak."

She looked over at me and once again smiled. "Why do you always hide behind a pretty smile Rai?" "A smile is a mask everyone wears my dear Prince Loki… I dare say you wear one more than anyone else." I smirked at her. "My my… it seems you have quite the sharp tongue."

"Only to those who deserve it." She glared at me again and I laughed. "What's so funny?" she slightly furrowed her brows. "How good is that sharp tongue of yours my dear?" She looked at me puzzled so I continued, "Could it perhaps rival mine?" She scoffed. "You are the Prince of Lies and Mischief. I highly doubt I could surpass you in that." "Let's test it shall we?" Before she could answer me I pressed my lips gently on hers awaiting a response.


	20. Chapter 20

~ Regular point of view ~

Rai gently pushed herself away from Loki, much to his disappointment. "Did you not say your heart was mine?..." She saw the hurt in his eyes. She hated to see him so sad. Usually she would be the one to put a smile on his face no matter how small. "I said another holds my heart Loki… I didn't say it was you." That hurt. Loki furrowed his brows in anger but did not look at her. Instead he stared down at the floor. Rai had never rejected him before and it really hurt.

"I cry for you every day you know… I miss you so much yet you always push me away… I try to make you smile and you ignore me… I'm tired of it… you show no emotions towards me except lust or indifference… I mean nothing to you do I Loki?..." Rai could not hold back the tears that started to stain her soft tan cheeks and Loki's heart tore in two. He had always comforted her when she cried… but this time… this time it was he who caused those beautiful honey brown eyes to tear. Well she had cried when she saw him with Angrboda but that was a mistake. This time… it felt like he did it no purpose and he couldn't take it. What could he say? What could he possibly do for her beautiful, soft, sweet face to smile?

He stayed silent unable to answer her for he could not bear to see tears on her face. The tears that he caused... "I always run to you… when I cry I always end up coming to you… I could pour the contents of my heart to you but you shall reject me like you always do so what's the point?..." Again he said nothing. He was at a loss for words... "Loki… you are just a narcissist... everything I gave was wasted… you only care for yourself and what makes you happy… I'm the one who's suffocating… a noose around my neck and you let me choke on it… I drown in tears for you… I suppose this is how it should be… I've always been a poor nobody… not worthy of you… not even worthy of being your friend… yes you asked me to be your lover but I thought it would lead to something more… I am so foolish… how much I have worried for you… I shall continue to protect your majesty to the best of my abilities… but I wish to be your lover no longer… this love will be the end of me…"

With that she stood up and quickly made her way out. Loki sat in silence. Should he run after her? What good will that do?...

~ Loki's point of view ~

Why… why couldn't I just say the words that burned inside my heart… why did this have to happen… Rai… I'm sorry… please… forgive me… why does my chest suddenly feel like it will explode… what am I doing…

"Brother where is Lady Rai?" Thor took Rai's seat while looking around the room for her. He was clearly a little buzzed but even so he worried for her… I don't really want to talk to him… I don't want to say anything at all… I just… want to go home…

"I… she left because of me…" I managed to whisper… he looked at me confused. "What did you do to her Loki?" He leaned in a bit closer to hear me better due to the noise in the bar.

"… I love her Thor…" It just came out… I couldn't hold it in any longer… I feel as though my tears will spill uncontrollably all over my face and at this point I didn't care… all I heard was Thor give a small gasp but he stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Does… does she love you as well Loki?..." I could hear the concern in his voice… as if he was afraid of the answer to his question… "No brother… I do not think she does…" it was the truth… I didn't know if in fact she still loved me… I doubt it but there was still a slight hope within me that she did… I heard Thor let out a small sigh.

"Brother… if you truly love her, go after her… I shall advise you now I refuse to give up on Lady Rai… so you will have to win her heart before I do." 'Oh please Thor… I don't have time for this…' I quietly thought…. Suddenly I felt his strong hand on my shoulder. "Go to her brother. Why do you not just take her and kiss her? Tell her your feelings and see what happens?" I gave my brother a dumbfounded look. How could I just do that? Yes I did kiss her but I thought she would feel the same… I do not have the courage to try it again…

"Do not tell me you are afraid dear brother…" He started to laugh… ugh how annoying… "Be a man Loki! Go to her and face her! Tell her how you feel! Women love men who are in charge!" Again he started letting out that loud obnoxious laugh of his… but as much as I hated to admit it… he was right… I had to tell her once and for all how much I truly did lover her… I had to tell her how sorry I am… I had to ask her to marry me… perhaps this was my only chance… I refuse to let her get away and I'll be damned to not have tried to win her back and let Thor take her from me!

I quickly stood up and regained my confidence. Thor just smiled brightly at me and ordered one of the serving girls to bring him another keg of Ale while slapping her behind… Really brother?...

I ran and ran and ran until I started to feel water hit my face. It was raining… I had to find her quickly… I could hear thunder and see lightning… there would be a strong storm tonight but I must find her! I don't care how long it takes I have to find her!

After a few minutes of continuous running I finally see her figure… there, slowly walking in the rain, uncaring that she was getting soaked to the bone, silently crying to herself… there was Rai in her brilliantly blue and white sun dress, being covered by the cold rain and her soft sobs silenced by the thunder… I ran to her… ran as fast as I could…

I suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. She stood there in shock, face stained with tears and eyes red and sad. "Days come and go… but my feelings for you are forever… you are like the sweetest poison I have ever had the privilege to taste…Rai I…" It was difficult to say the following for I never apologized for anything… but for her… for her I would do anything… "I'm sorry that I hurt you… It's something I must live with everyday… and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away… and be the one who catches all your tears… I never meant to do those things to you… but Rai… I just want you to know… I love you… I love you like I will never love anyone… I shall never find someone who makes me feel like you do… Please…" and there in the rain… I confessed my love… I poured out what was left of my heart and soul and kissed her as passionately as I possibly could… and when we parted for that split second for air… "Please… marry me… "

I could see her heart stopped. I saw those honey brown eyes light up with such happiness she was at a loss for words… So I inched closer to her… she closed her eyes and I could feel her warm breath against my lips in the cold rain… on that dark day… and in between the loud booming thunder and lightning… she cried even more… she nodded yes and cried in happiness… I kissed her once more not caring who saw… not caring who was witness to my love for her… she makes me happy… who would have known that this poor little orphan girl, who would steal food for her family that treated her so horribly, would have stolen my heart… who would have known that one day… this little poor girl and I would hold dark secrets for each other… that we would love each other so much there was nothing we wouldn't do for one another... who would have guessed someone actually loved me…. Me… she loves me…

I pick her up and spin her around in the rain, all the while never allowing my lips to leave hers… I kiss her neck and her ear lobe gently feeling the tingle run down her spine… and we made our way back to the palace… through the rain, thunder and lighting, we ran hands intertwined, getting soaked and intoxicated with each other's kisses and laughter… and when we finally reached my bedroom I pick her up and spin her once more… I press those cold, wet, loving lips of hers to mine and I close the door behind me locking it promptly… still kissing her, we made our way to my bed and I gently set her down. She looks up at me … those eyes filled with so much happiness… with so much love and gentleness, I could not resist and started to gently take off her wet clothes... slowly kissing her exposed skin as I trailed a finger down her abdomen and down to those perfect long legs of hers…

Somewhere through the night I end up tossing my clothes randomly on the floor… throughout the night I could hear her moans and cries of pleasure… I could hear her call out my name multiple times and I hers… all through the night I made her mine and I was hers once again… then again… I had always been hers… she always held my heart in the palm of her hand and she had always been careful not to destroy it… I loved her all night… and I vowed to her I would never leave her side again, even if Thor would not give up on her, she is mine and only mine…


	21. Chapter 21

It was early morning when the sun decided to shine its bright rays upon Rai's face, causing her to stir from her sweet sleep. She looked over to her side and there was Loki sound asleep, looking like an angel. He was shirtless, with his arms snaked around her waist in a tender embrace. She gently removed a strand of hair from his face and softly touched his cold, pale cheek. He must have felt her touch for he tightened his grip on her. She smiled and giggled trying to free herself from his grasp. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Rai started to dress herself but before she could put on her shirt, Loki quickly pulled her back down to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" He whispered in her ear seductively causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand. He kissed her a little roughly but she liked the dominance he showed. She kissed him back but promptly parted from him, much to his disappointment.

"What will your brother think if he saw me in here half-naked with you?" She quickly put on her shirt and shoes. Loki chuckled. "Well he will know soon enough that you have accepted my marriage proposal. So he will have to live with it." He lazily got up and put on his shirt. Suddenly before Rai could say anything else, there was a knock on Loki's bedroom door. Rai quickly tried to find a place to hide and so she slid herself under the bed. Loki straightened up his posture and tried to regain his composure. He answered the door and speak of the devil, it was Thor.

"Brother! Have you seen Lady Rai anywhere? I wish to invite her to breakfast with me." The golden thunder-god had a broad smile plastered on his face. "No dear brother I have not… Is that why you are up so early?" Loki stood at the door refusing to let Thor inside his bedroom. "Well yes. I wish to court her brother." Loki gave him a small glare and Thor responded, "Now Loki, I know you love her but like I said before, I shall not give up on her! I have yet to win her heart! And I suggest you do the same, unless you wish to see her married to me." He placed a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder but Loki shrugged it off.

"Yes well an unpleasant surprise awaits you my dear brother." Loki smirked. "What is it?" Thor was now very curious. "All in due time yes? Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." And with that, Loki closed his door on Thor and locked it. He made his way to his bed and peeked under it finding Rai staring back at him. He helped her get out from under the bed and she lightly chuckled.

"When will you tell him?" Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead against hers. He slowly and sweetly took her lips, letting his lips linger a bit before departing. "After Thor's coronation, I wish to let the whole kingdom know we shall marry. We can start making plans and all that then." She smiled up at him and laughed. "So I can enjoy Thor's attempts at courting me until then?"

He gave her a worried look and said, "Try not to enjoy it too much…." She quickly pushed him on the bed and she was now on top of him. "Oh?.." Loki was a bit confused at this sudden boldness but enjoyed it. She sat on top of him and placed her hands on his chest. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Well… I think I deserve to be treated like a princess at least once, don't you agree?..." She began to move her hands under his shirt and slowly down his chest causing his breathing to become heavier. "And you think Thor will do that better than I?" He was honestly worried that Rai was having a change of heart. "I believe…" she began as she started undoing his pants, watching as the large bump in that area become bigger. "Yes?.." he asked huskily wanting her to take hold of his large member.

"I believe that I would greatly appreciate any gifts that the golden thunder-god will give me…" That hurt Loki's pride a bit but the tone of her voice suggested she was only teasing him, so he decided to go along with her little game. He tried to stand up but she forced him down on the bed. She removed his shirt and started kissing his chest while her hands rubbed his large member. He gasped and moaned but didn't want to give in to her, even though he really loved Rai's more dominant side.

"I can give you greater gifts than Thor…." He gasped again as she bit his neck. "Ahh….Rai…." She suddenly stopped and stood up. She giggled a bit and said, "Now Loki I'm just teasing you. You know I don't want Thor or any expensive gifts. However, I do look forward to see just how Thor thinks he will 'win my heart.' I'll find it amusing as I do not wish to be with him." She gave him a smirk when she saw his disappointed look when she stopped pleasuring him.

"Well… So I assume you shall not…. Continue?" He smirked up at her hoping she would, but she laughed and shook her head no. "That's for making me cry. Now I have to go make sure Fenrir, Jormugand, and Hella are getting ready for training." Loki stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright, besides… I have to make sure all the preparations for Thor's coronation in the next few days are perfect…" "Now Loki…" Rai gave him a stern look. "If you shall be doing some mischief, remember to include me." She smiled at him and he smirked. She carefully made her way out of Loki's room, making sure no one saw her come out of there. Before she left Loki gave her a slap on her behind and she glared at him. "And that my dear, is for teasing me." He smirked at her and she playfully punched his shoulder.

~ Later that day~

Rai was exhausted. Training with Fenrir and Jormungand was a lot more tiring than she last remembered. She sat under a tree relieving her body for the blazing heat the sun was spewing out. "Tired already ma?" Jormungand teased her from across the training ground. "She's getting old Jor! Of course she would get tired quickly, having to train with young strong, men like us." He started laughing but then glared at Rai. She had thrown a rock at him hitting him on the head. Jormungand laughed and Fenrir rubbed his head. Rai sighed and laid down under the tree, relaxing in the shade it provided. It was true… both boys were now a lot stronger than her. That pleased her though. Ever since they were children she had always told both boys to become strong. Strong enough to protect not only themselves, but their sister too. Fenrir would always brag how he would protect his family, his father, siblings and Rai as well.

Rai smiled. She was getting married…. She had a real family now… it was just too good to be true, but who was she to question it? 'Just a few more days….' She thought to herself. 'Just a few more days and I'll be Loki's wife….' She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep under the tree.

~ Six days later ~

Everyone was having lunch in the dining hall. Rai felt awkward. She could feel Thor's stare as if it was boring a hole through her very self. Throughout the past six days, Thor meticulously tried to win Rai's heart. Showering her with gifts, taking her out to various places, speaking sweet words to her, and doing anything he could to have her love him. But she always denied him. She always refused his gifts and his advances… it was troubling him. But Thor always loved a good challenge. There wasn't a single woman who could resist him and Rai would not be able to either. Or so he would tell himself.

Thor cleared his throat and said, "My lady this game has gone on long enough." He stood up and she shyly looked up at him expecting yet another gift or sweet words. He took her hand and kissed it as usual but this time he got on one knee and said, "Please my lady… honor me by accepting to be my wife." Everyone gasped except Loki. He just sat there quietly finishing up his lunch with an annoyed look on his face. Rai sighed and once again refused him. This was frustrating Thor.

"Tell me my lady, what must I do to win your heart? My coronation is tomorrow… please tell me what must I do?" Rai started nibbling on her ice cream dessert but gave him a soft look. "Thor… I already told you that my heart belongs to another. Please understand…. I'm sorry I just… I just can't marry you. I don't love you that way Thor, please forgive me." Thor sighed and sat back down. "Perhaps when I am king you shall have a change of heart." He said that rather dryly that everyone in the room took notice.

"Brother perhaps it is not love you feel for Rai… just a strong infatuation…" Loki was very annoyed with Thor at this point. "Nonsense!" The golden god Replied. He was rather angry. He abruptly stood up and started to make his way outside but not before saying, "When I am king, you shall marry me Rai. And in time you shall love me." That was a shock. Since when did Thor act that way? She didn't say anything for she highly doubted he would actually go through with it. Perhaps he was just severely hurt that for once in his life he was being denied. For once he wasn't getting what he wanted. She looked over to Loki who seemed furious at what his brother said.

~ Loki's point of view ~

After hearing what Thor said I became very furious. Thor knew very well that I loved Rai. Why was he doing this? His infatuation with her was going too far. No matter though… for when the frost giants attack tomorrow it would give me enough time to perhaps run away with her and get married before Thor can do so. If that's what it will take, that's what I'll do. Tomorrow's the day…

Rai and the kids were fully aware of Loki's mischief for Thor's coronation. Surprisingly enough Rai didn't scold him or anything. She just wanted to make sure it was mischief and that's all. Nothing that would get out of hand. She trusted that Loki knew what he was doing, but she was still slightly afraid… After all, these were frost giants….


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the reviews, faves and likes!**

* * *

Today was the day. Today Thor would be crowned king… Loki was pacing back and forth in his chambers trying to calm his nerves. He was angry and nervous. Angry at Thor for always getting what he wanted. Angry because he knew he would be a better king than Thor could ever hope to be… In truth, Loki did not want the throne. He actually felt it more of a burden than anything else but when their father went into the Odin's sleep, Loki was clearly better suited to rule in his father's place. He was feeling nervous because he wanted everything to go according to plan. His little 'surprise' for Thor would cause an uproar… but it was just a little mischief really… nothing to worry about… right?...

Rai was brushing Hella's beautiful golden hair, the nerves eating away at her. She was a little excited for Loki's little 'surprise' for Thor. It had been a long time since he had created any mischief but this time it seemed dangerous. These were frost giants for Odin's sake! But she trusted Loki. She trusted he would have everything under control like he usually did.

"Mother, should you not be getting ready for Uncle Thor's coronation?" Hella placed a cute little flower in her hair and was looking in the mirror. Rai smiled at her and adjusted the flower for her a bit. "Yes but it isn't for a few more hours… I'll go down to the maids' quarters to see if they need any help. Do me a favor and go check on your brothers Hella… please make sure they are getting ready… If I know them… they are probably out fighting or causing some sort of trouble…" Hella giggled and nodded. Rai made her way down to the maids' quarters to see where she could lend a hand.

~ At the Coronation ~

Earlier that day Rai had spoken to Einar. It had been a while since she had. They caught up on how each of them was doing and what they were up to. Einar told Rai that he was on Relics duty today. That instantly worried her. Rai knew what would happen today… she didn't want him hurt… she tried convincing him to move elsewhere but he refused. This was a great opportunity for him. He wanted to show the All-Father he was trust worthy and capable of protecting his most precious treasures. Perhaps that way, he could move up on the guard ladder. Rai stressed for him to be extra careful tonight. When he asked her why, she simply told him she had a bad feeling about today. She made him promise her he would be on his toes more than ever tonight.

Hella stood next to Rai and her brothers. They were all dressed formally. Hella in a beautiful black and green, gothic Lolita dress. It had all sorts of lace and ribbons and of course she held her creepy porcelain doll along with her lacy gothic umbrella. Her brothers wore their black and green, with a hint of gold, armor much like their fathers. Only, they didn't wear a cape. Rai of course was also sporting Loki's colors. A black, and green, Victorian corset dress, with one big golden ribbon around her waist. She let her hair down with her golden brown curls flowing freely much like the time when she was saying her guards' oath.

"Mother are you alright?" Jormungand whispered to her and she quickly glanced at him raising her eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you ask sweetie?" "You seem to be glaring at Uncle Thor." He chuckled at bit that she hadn't noticed she was doing that. "Oh… I'm sorry I just… as much as I love your Uncle Thor… it should be Loki up there not him…" Jormungand nodded. "I agree… but… well this is Odin's wish…" he whispered the last part and Fenrir placed a gentle hand on his younger brothers' shoulder.

"Hopefully after tonight… he will have a change of heart…" Fenrir stood staring sternly at his uncle as Odin began his speech. Rai wasn't even paying attention to what Odin was saying. She just kept glaring at Thor. Why does he always get what he wants?... why is Loki always the one to be punished?... Why mush Loki always suffer under Thor's shadow?... Never good enough in his father's eyes…. She didn't notice when Loki looked over at her. She was lost in her thoughts but he sent her a concerned look that she didn't see. Loki was hoping this little 'surprise' would open his father's eyes to Thor's buffoonery. That Odin would see Thor was not yet ready for the throne. One can only hope…

Rai saw when Thor had smugly strutted into the palace… all eyes on him as usual… smiling smugly and confidently at everyone when he made his way up the steps to the throne to receive his father's blessing and crown… 'ugh…' Rai thought… 'this… isn't fair…'

Odin was just about to crown Thor king when he suddenly paused. Rai knew this was it. Jormungand and Fenrir smirked up at their father and Rai just smiled mischievously. Loki kept an innocent look on but little Hella had no idea what was going on. Then it came…

"Frost giants…" The All-Father quickly called for the guards to protect the people as he and his sons made their way to the Relics room. "Fenrir, Jor, take Hella someplace safe, then meet me back at the dining hall." They both nodded but Hella spoke up. "Wait! I can help! I've been honing my magic skills with father. He says I'm very gifted! Please Rai let me help!" Rai shook her head no and motioned to the boys to take her away. "But Rai!" she called out as her brothers escorted he. "No Hella. You must remain safe and protect her highness. Your brothers and I shall take care of this." She stayed silent and let her brothers take her to Queen Frigga.

Rai heard a scream come from the relics room and she started to panic. She quickly made her way to where she thought she heard the scream. Suddenly Fenrir and Jormungand were at her side, all three of them quickened their pace. She saw two guards taking away two bodies but she didn't see Loki or Thor anywhere. "Excuse me!" she called to them. They stopped. "What… what happened?..." she pointed to the bodies they were dragging away.

One of the guards removed their helmets. It was a mutual friend of Rai and Einars'. "Rai… Einar… he's…" Rai covered her mouth. The guard was unable to finish his sentence but there was no need to. He removed the helmet from one of the dead bodies and it was him. Einar's face was blue... "He was frozen instantly by one of the frost giants… then stabbed with an ice blade… I'm sorry…" Rai held in the tears that had formed in her eyes. She nodded and he put his helmet back on. He and the other guard continued to drag Einar and the other lifeless body away. She didn't want the boys to see her cry so she remained as strong as she could.

They made their way to the dining hall when she heard Loki say, "This is madness Thor!" "Madness? What madness?" It was Volstagg who spoke up and Thor promptly stood up leaving Loki sitting alone on the steps. He started trying to convince Sif and the warriors three to go to Jotunheim for revenge. To show them not to mess with Agard. Loki was trying to stop him but he insisted on going. Eventually he did convince them all to go to Jotunheim but Rai held her hand out to stop him. He smiled at her and said,"Ah my lady, you will joining us won't you? You and the boys?"

"Thor, I agree with Loki. You shouldn't go it's too dangerous." Thor continued to smile at her. "My lady, do you not wish to exact revenge for your fallen comrade?" "As much as his loss hurts me Thor… I do not wish to lose you or anyone else either… please… don't go…" He gave her a warm bear hug. "You are so cute when you worry my Lady. But fear not! I shall go show those Frost Giants not to take Asgard lightly! I shall bring you the head of your friends' killer." He let her go and followed by Sif and the warriors three, he headed off to the Bifrost. Loki started to follow them but not before talking to Rai.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen…" Rai hugged him. She let the tears silently fall from her large brown eyes. "I do not blame you Loki… accidents happen… I… I wish to join you… I need to protect you… I could not bear to lose you too…" Loki shook his head no. "If anything happened to you, I would go mad with rage and sadness… no… stay here and protect Hella and the boys." Fenrir and Jormungand furrowed their brows in anger. Fenrir spoke up, "Father! We shall go with you! We can be of more use to you in battle!" "No!" Loki sternly looked at them. "No… my sons you shall remain here and protect your sister and the Queen. Rai… I want you to tell father where we have gone… I fear if you do not… we will not come back dead or alive…"

"Loki… don't say that you're scaring me…" He kissed her lips lightly but reassuringly. Both Fenrir and Jormungand said, "iagh…" and Rai giggled. "Go." Loki said and quickly started to catch up to his brother and friends.


	23. Chapter 23

~ Rai's point of view ~

After saying goodbye to Loki and everyone on the Bifrost, I quickly made my way to see the All-Father. When I found him in the throne room, I got on one knee and placed my hand over my heart. "What brings you here my dear?" I could see he was looking a bit tired. I bit my lip in hesitation for a second but then spoke up. "All-Father… It is my duty to inform you that Thor has taken it upon himself to seek revenge on the Frost Giants. He has taken Loki, Sif, and the warriors three to Jotunheim." Odin quickly stood up from his throne and was now towering over me. "How long ago?!" His booming voice sent shivers down my spine. "About half an hour ago my king…" "What?! Why did you not inform me sooner?!" I was a little afraid to speak up. "Please, forgive me my king… Thor did not want me to say anything but I… I felt that if I did not tell you… they might not come home alive…" Odin quickly made his way out of the throne room and towards the Bifrost. 'I'm sorry Thor… but Loki was right… I pray you are all well…' I thought, watching as Odin jumped onto Sleipnir and rode down the rainbow bridge.

I then made my way to Queen Frigga's chambers. Her door was open so I shyly made my way inside her bedroom, knocking softly so she knew I was there. I saw one of her handmaidens brushing her beautiful, golden-brown hair. "What troubles you my dear?" She always knew when something was wrong. "My Queen… it is regarding the two guards that were slain today…" She dismissed her handmaiden and motioned for me to sit next to her. I took my seat on a nearby chair and she asked, "What of them?" I look down at my hands and fidgeted with my fingers. "… Um… you see… one of them was a dear friend of mine… I was hoping… we could have a proper burial for them?..." My gaze was still fixated on my hands but she placed her gentle hand on mine.

"Of course…." She sighed softly. "I am so sorry for your loss… I do not know how this could have happened…" I silently shook my head. "I believe the bodies are being prepared for the burial… why don't you go get ready for the funeral?" I stood up and bowed to her. "Thank you my queen." Before I left she spoke up once more. "Rien… do not blame yourself…" I didn't look back at her. I just headed to my bedroom.

Sitting on my bed, I looked out the window and could see the lake outside. I sighed heavily as memories of Einar rushed into my mind. All the good times we had together… all the laughs we used to share… I started feeling guilty… I knew he had always had feelings for me and I was always indifferent or just played it off as nothing. I started to feel as if perhaps I should have been nicer to him or something… I felt a painful knot in my throat and my face started to cringe in sadness… I didn't want to cry… but I felt if I didn't I'd be a bad person…

I walked into the bathroom and started to run a hot bath. As I undressed and turn off the water, I carefully slipped into the tub and let warmth take me. Again I started remembering little things here and there of Einar and me. The knot in my throat wouldn't go away. I close my eyes and started to remember bits and pieces of Loki and my childhood. Hopefully… that will help me forget…

~ Flash back sill in Rai's point of view ~

I had just finished up my maid duties for the day and I was exhausted! I was just ten years old at the time but I never neglected my duties. Though I have to admit, sometimes I wish I could hide and skip them like Loki and Thor did to with their princely duties. I headed out to the palace gardens with a book Loki gave me in hand. We had been meeting up every day in the late afternoon. We would read the book to each other under the shade of a cherry tree by the lake. I loved these moments we had together. I'd never admit it but I loved spending alone time with him.

He sat down and patted the seat next to him. I laid my head on his lap and closed my eyes. He started reading from where he left off last. His voice was always so smooth… so inviting… he could bring the book to life… I sighed gently and he stroked my hair. I never wanted this to end…

~ End flash back ~

"What would I do without you Loki…" A few moments later, I dress myself in a simple black sundress, a small black gothic style umbrella, much like Hellas', and some plain black shoes. My hair was loose and more wavy than curly. Carefully placing a white-pinkish Orchid pin in my hair, I made my way to the funeral site. It started to rain…

"Even the heavens weep…" Queen Frigga didn't look at me. Her gaze was fixated on the coffins that were getting ready to be buried. I nodded and watched as family members and friends placed flowers and various other items inside the coffins. "It is time… perhaps you would like to say your goodbyes my dear?" I didn't say anything. I just walked up to Einars' open casket.

It was painful seeing him there. I thought any second now he would jump and scare me… tell me it was all a cruel joke… I watched his chest hoping to see it move… I gazed at his eyes hoping to see them flutter open… I touched his hand praying I could feel the warmth of his blood… but nothing… all I felt was an icy touch…

I was no stranger to death. Hell… I had even seen children slaughtered before me in the battles I participated in with Thor and Loki. It always pained me to see someone die… enemy or not I had always wished there was another way. So much pain and suffering…

~ Flash back Rai's point of view 8 years ago ~

There was a small war going on between two of the neighboring villages. No one really knows how it started. King Odin figured this was a perfect way for his sons to experience the type of kingly duties they would have to get used to. After finally resolving the issue, Thor decided to have Loki stay in one village and help the wounded and he would be at the other. I stayed with Loki. Sif and the warriors three went with Thor.

All around me I could see children running around the village crying for their mothers… wives desperately searching for their husbands… dead bodies littered the street and rivers of blood at my feet. I look over at Loki who was speaking to, who I assumed to be, the leader of this village. A little boy tugged at my hand. Looking down at him I could see he was covered in dirt and dried blood.

"Miss miss please… tell me where is my mother?" I knelt down to meet his eye level and shook my head. "I'm sorry I do not know… why don't I help you find her yes?" He smiled and nodded. I took his little hand in mine, feeling it caked with dirt, blood and sweat. His hair was a dirty blond and was also covered in dirt and blood… I figured he had been running and hiding for some time now… suddenly he stopped. "What's the matter?" I asked him concerned. He pointed to a pile of dead bodies that were being readied to be burned by the guards.

"Mommy…" There was a blond woman amongst the pile of bodies. His mother… it was Einar who came up to us. He removed is helmet and placed a hand on the little boys head. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. The little boy remained silent, his eyes never leaving his mother's body.

"We shall bury them not burn them." I said looking at Einar. "That's not your call Rai…" "No, but I shall speak with Loki. Do not do anything with them until Loki himself says so ok?" He nodded and I pick up the little boy. He buried his face in my chest but refused to cry. "You are the strongest little boy I've ever seen you know…" Still he remained silent.

I waited for Loki to finish up with the village chief. Finally, as I watched the man leave, I approached Loki. "Who's that you got there?" Loki tried taking hold of the boys' hand but he jerked away and clung onto me tightly. I stroked his back lovingly and reassuringly. "Loki is a kind prince, he will not harm you." Still he clung to me. "Loki… his mother was killed… he is not the only one left an orphan due to this war… please do not burn the dead… let us give them a proper burial… these were innocent lives lost…"

The little boy looked up at Loki who smiled at him. "Of course." "Thank you Loki… little boy do not forget the merci Prince Loki has shown you… I told you he is a kind prince." The boy jumped down from my arms and hugged Loki's legs. "Thank you Prince Loki." I smiled and thanked him. Then, taking the little boys hand I lead him back to Einar and his dead mother.

Later that day, after the burial, we were getting ready to depart. I had brought some supplies with me for the people. Some medical supplies, food, water, that kind of stuff. As I was dispersing it amongst everyone, I looked to them and said, "Everyone, please do not forget what Prince Loki of Asgard has done for you today. Remember him as a merciful and generous prince. For if not for him, your dead would be burnt and you would not have the supplies and food you have now." All the people clapped and cheered for Loki. He was surprised but smiled and thanked them.

"What was all that about?" He asked me as we mounted our horses. "You somehow gained a bad reputation Loki… I was simply trying to boost your image amongst the people of Asgard. Perhaps that will improve your chances to receive the throne." He chuckled. "You always seem to find a way to take care of me don't you?" Sighing I replied, "Someone has to… besides… I care about you…"

~ End flash back ~

I set down some Orchids inside Einars casket. My eyes fixated on the cold floor, I make my way back to the Queen's side. I do not say a word. "I am sure he is in Valhalla." "One can only hope my queen…"

The rain started to subside and I noticed the sun was setting. Everyone had left hours ago but I stayed… I prayed for Einar and just sat down with him at his grave for a while. I kept thinking of Loki… the sun was setting and he was yet to arrive from Jotunheim. 'I better get back to the palace and see if he's here yet…' I thought.

I arrived at the palace gates only to see Sif and the warriors three arguing about something. "What's going on? Where are the princes?" Sif glares at me then looks over to the hallway leading into the palace. "Why don't you ask him." She said quite bitterly. The warriors three and she then make their way to the dining room. I look over to where Sif was looking previously and saw Loki calmly walk up to me.

I hug him tightly. "Oh Loki! You're alright!" He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. "Where is Thor? Please don't tell me something happened to him…" His gaze seemed to darken. "And if it did?... Would it bother you that much?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice. "Loki, you know I love Thor dearly… he is like a brother to me… please tell me… what has happened?..." I furrowed my eyebrows at him in worry and confusion. I could feel my heart beating faster and the blood rush to my face as my emotions got the better of me.

"Thor has been banished." I felt my heart stop.


	24. Chapter 24

Rai stared at Loki in disbelief. "The All-Father has banished his golden son?.." Loki furrowed his eyebrows at her and simply nodded. "… I never thought I'd see the day…" She smiled up at him and gave him a small peck on the lips. That certainly surprised him.

"You… are not angered that my brother has been banished because of me?..." Rai hugged him and he gently kissed her forehead. "Not really… I mean yes it is a shame he was banished however... perhaps he will be less arrogant when he returns from wherever he was sent to… Also, that means Asgard is safe from his ignorant rule for some time." Loki let out a chuckle. He started biting her neck and she moaned softly. "Mmmm… not here love…"she lustfully said. He whispered in her ear, "I must attend to some business quickly but when I return, I expect you in my chambers so we may finish this." He lifted her chin and kissed her lustfully. She blushed and nodded.

A few minutes later, Rai was going to head into Loki's chambers but not before stopping by the kitchen. She was craving a snack and thought she would help herself. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, when she overheard Sif and the warriors three talking in the dining hall.

"We must speak to the All-Father and convince him to bring Thor back!" Sif was pacing the floor and the warriors three just looked at her. "Yes… but what I want to know is how on Asgard did those Frost Giants enter into the weapons vault?" Frandall winced a bit as Hogun placed some ointment on his wound. "Well Heimdall did say a master of magic could conceal them and let them in… and who do we know is a master of such a dark art? And he said himself he was the one who told the guard of our whereabouts to Jotunheim..." Hogun looked over at Sif. "Now now… Loki is one for mischief but this is something else entirely! I'm afraid to admit this but… If not for Loki… we would not be alive right now…" Surprisingly Frandall stood up for Loki. "I agree with Hogun… Frandal, my friend, do not tell me you actually think Loki innocent of this… I'm positive he planned this whole thing to get Thor killed in Jotunheim! But when his plan failed, he had Thor banished! And I assure you his children are no better! I'm sure they helped him in some way… remember when I asked him to convince the All-Father to bring Thor back?... he says he loves his brother but the truth is he's always been jealous of Thor!"

Rai was instantly angered when she heard them talking so ill of Loki and the children. She would not stand for it. Rai slammed the big double doors to the dining hall open and glared at them deeply.

"My dear Rai whatever is the matter?" Frandall stood up from his seat to greet her but she pushed passed him. Rai forcefully grabbed Sif by her collar and slammed her up against a neighboring marble pillar. Frandall, Hogun and Volstagg tried to pry Rai off Sif but before they could, she spoke up. "If any of you even think about it, I swear I'll slit her throat." They all backed away slowly. "Rai… tell us what bothers you... Please calm down… this is no way of resolving things…" Frandall held up his hands as a peace gesture but Rai didn't even look back at him.

"Listen carefully… all of you…" Rai's tone of voice was low, calm, and deadly. "Do not ever speak so ill of your prince or his children ever again… do you not know any respect?!" Sif glared down at her and managed to release herself from Rai's grasp. "You only defend him because you love him!" Rai was taken aback by her sudden statement but remained silent. "Do you deny it?! Everyone knows it! Tis painfully obvious!" Rai met Sif's glare with one of her own. "I do not deny I love Prince Loki. I have loved him for the longest of times… but that is not why I protect him." "Oh? Then what is it Rai." Everyone was intently waiting for her response.

"You four… have always treated the prince coldly… always preferring Thor simply because he has always been more sociable and physically stronger… you have cast him out… however there is one person more cruel than you… his father… always protecting his favored child at all costs… leaving Loki to suffer in darkness... Odin always teaches Thor the art of battle, war, and how to become a king but leaves his other son to always fend for himself… to teach himself… perhaps Loki always creates mischief in order to obtain the attention he so desperately seeks from his father and so called 'friends'… he is always punished and ignored… always waved away and dismissed like nothing, because no one ever expects anything from him… to be honest I'm glad Thor has been banished… I'm overjoyed that perhaps now Odin can see Loki for the wonderful son and person he truly is… but neither of you four would know that… because none of you ever take the time to know Loki… you all just grovel at Thor's feet and follow him around like lost puppies... I pray with all my heart that Odin chooses Loki as king now… and if he does… I'll be praying for your miserable souls." Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Rai let out a heavy sigh and made her way past the warriors three and towards Loki's chambers.

"We must stop this… we must go to Odin immediately!" Sif was enraged but headed towards the throne room followed by the warriors three.

~ With Loki In his point of view ~

Loki sat on the throne holding Gungnir replaying the events of what just happened, in his mind. His father admitted to Loki that he was adopted… no… stolen from Jotunheim… stolen from his true parents like some sort of war prize… a war prize he would use to call for peace with Jotunheim?... Why had his father lied to him for so long… why had he placed him in Thor's shadow… was it a punishment?... Loki began to twist Gungnir between his fingers.

It matters not… I am king now while father sleeps and I shall do what Thor could not… I shall prove to father I am the better son… the one truly suited for the throne by destroying all of Jotunheim! I will not allow Thor to come back… ever… he can stay in Midgard for the rest of his miserable life and die like a miserable mortal… yes… but what will Rai think when she finds out I am truly a Frost Giant?... Will she leave me and run to save Thor?... I cannot and will not allow it! No… I need her here… with me… I love her…

~ Regular Point of View ~

Suddenly Loki's thoughts were interrupted by a burst of laughter from Fenrir. Jormungand followed suit and Hella quietly behind him. "Father! This worked out better than planned yes?" Fenrir sat on the Queens throne and Loki smirked at him. "Ahhhh now we can really be treated like royalty! No more disgusted looks our way… no more talking behind our backs!" "Brother," Jormungand was standing behind Fenrir "We have always been royalty… just because father is king does not mean the looks and talks will end… however, I do believe we have a bit more freedom… so we may do as we please?" Jormungand looked over at Loki.

"Yes my son… I shall not allow for anyone to speak ill of my chidren… and Fenrir, get off the Queens' chair, you are no woman." Fenrir blushed in embarrassment and gave up the seat to his sister.

"Father, what will be your first action as king?" Jormungand stood next to Loki and Fenrir next to Hella. "To destroy-" Loki was cut off by Sif and the warriors three bursting into the throne room. "All-Father we wish to speak with you of an urgent matter." Sif was stunned as she saw Loki sitting on the throne holding Gungnir. The three siblings remained silent though Fenrir and Jormungand gave Sif and the warriors three smirks.

"My friends…." Loki feigned sadness. "Where's Odin?" Frandall asked as all four of them made their way to Loki. "Father has fallen into the Odin's sleep… mother fears he may never awake again."

"We will speak with her." Sif made her way closer to Loki. "She has refused to leave my father's bedside… you can bring your urgent matter to me…" Loki stood up towering over them. "Your king." He loved the horrified look they gave him. Fenrir released a loud howl followed by soft giggles from Hella. Jormungand remained silent but inwardly he was overjoyed. Sif and the warriors three each got on one knee. Ah the respect they had to force out for him… Loki knew they hated it and he loved it.

"My king… we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif looked up at Loki and he scoffed. He slowly walked down the golden steps. "My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last… we're on the brink of war with Yodenheim… Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times… all of us must stand together… " He slightly slammed Gungnir on the floor once he made his way down to Sif, as a show of power to them. "For the good of Asgard."

Sif quickly stood up and almost lunged at Loki but Frandall and Hogun took hold of her. "Yes of course." Frandall answered. "Good then you will wait for my word." Loki, now towering over Frandall, smiled.

"If I may…" Volstagg smiled nervously and Loki glared at him. "Beg the indulgence of…" he nervously chuckled, "Of your majesty, to perhaps reconsider-" "We're done!" Loki was becoming impatient and hated how they were trying so hard to convince him to bring Thor back. They all stood up and looked at Loki with disbelief. Sif however continued to glare at him. The warriors three started making their way out but Sif stayed for a minute just glaring at Loki.

Rai walked in at that moment. "Careful Sif, or someone might gouge out those pretty little eyes of yours." Sif turned on her heels and followed quickly behind her friends. Rai then turned to Loki who had once again, taken his seat on the throne.

"Ma!" Fenrir jumped down to greet her with a hug. She kissed his forehead and walked up to Loki. "Why did you not tell me you were crowned king?..." Loki stood up and took her hand. "Jormungand, Fenrir, stay here and protect your sister. I shall return. Do NOT break anything while I am gone…" Fenrir and Jormungand nodded and proceeded to fight over who would sit on the King's throne. Loki started to lead Rai towards his chambers.

Once there he closed the door behind them and locked it. "Tell me Loki… what has happened?" He placed Gungnir by his bed motioned for her to sit down next to him. He would tell her now… of what he really was… he needed to tell her sooner or later so why not now?...

"There are a few things I need to tell you Rai…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They really cheered me up n.n As always any comments, suggestions or anything is always welcome! n.n**

* * *

Rai and Loki sat in silence for a bit. She was trying to take in everything Loki had said. He told her he was a Frost Giant. How Odin had taken him from Jotunheim and that Laufey was his real father. Loki even told her about his plan to get Thor in trouble with Odin, when Thor decided to exact revenge on Jotunheim, but he never thought he would get him banished.

She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand gently. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes. He looked down at her with a surprised expression. "You… do not hate me?" Without opening her eyes, she responded, "Why would I hate you?" He rested his head on hers and sighed heavily. "I am a monster… I got my brother banished… and father is in the Odins' sleep because of me…"

She gently gave his hand a squeeze. "Now Loki, do not blame yourself. You did what you thought was right for Asgard. To be honest, I never thought Thor ready for the throne… I always thought your father wrong for choosing him…. Odin always chooses Thor over you… and now I can see why… you are no monster Loki… being a Frost Giant does not change who you are… and it does not change my love for you." He was silent for a few minutes. Then Rai could feel cold tears hitting her face.

She looked up to see Loki crying… she had never seen him cry… gently using her thumb to remove the tears, she asked, "Loki… what's the matter?..." he swallowed hard and cringed his face. He refused to open his eyes. He was afraid to see her looking at him like this. Weak, vulnerable, crying like a babe… no... he didn't want to see the look of pity she gave him… "Loki…" He felt her warm embrace and she started to gently rub his back. Letting his tears freely spill out he whispered, "Don't give up on me… please…"

"I would never give up on you Loki…" she was still holding him tightly. He opened his eyes, though she could not see him. His facial expression darkened. "What if I do something you do not approve of… something… dark…. Something… evil…" Rai closed her eyes and could feel her heart become uneasy. "I don't care… I'll always love you… I'll protect you and I'll always be at your side in right or wrong. I will remain forever loyal Loki… unless you kill a child or ran off with another woman, then I do not know about that one, I would be very angry with you." She chuckled a bit at her last statement and so did he. He knew she was only jesting with the last part and though Loki did not show it, he was overwhelmed with joy and pride that his bride-to-be promised to be forever loyal to him.

"My love… I wish to have children with you." Rai was shocked and overcome with happiness. She gave Loki the biggest hug she ever could and blushed madly. "I'd like that." Was all she said before they both drifted off to sleep.

~ Next Morning ~

Loki, the children, and Rai were sitting at the dining hall awaiting breakfast. Jormungand, Fenrir, and Rai were not wearing anything formal. Some plain training attire for Fenrir, some casual clothing for Jormungand and a pretty violet sundress for Rai. Hella was in one of her many beautiful gothic Victorian dresses as usual and Loki in his Kingly armor wearing his horned helmet. "Is that helmet really necessary at breakfast Loki?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Jealous my dear? I can have one made for you." She scoffed as he chuckled. The servants suddenly walked in and started placing the food on the table.

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually having a family breakfast…" Rai looked at the delicious food placed before her and smiled warmly to herself. "Get used to it love, for we shall have many more." Loki smiled, but before any of them started eating, a male servant appeared before Loki holding a bottle of wine.

"A gift for you my king." As the servant placed the wine on the table in front of Loki, Rai suddenly stood up and made her way towards the servant. "Wait." She said before he had a chance to leave. He turned around and half-heartedly awaited for Rai to speak up. "Yes my lady?" He did not meet her gaze. "From whom is this most gracious gift? It is a rather rare and expensive wine…" She said as she inspected the bottle.

"I do not know my lady. It was left on the kitchen table with a note saying it was to be delivered to his highness as a gift." Rai eyed him carefully. "Come here." He refused to move. "Did you not hear me?" Again he didn't move. "The lady asked for you servant." Loki's tone was slightly angry. He slowly and reluctantly made his way to Rai. She stood behind him and grabbed a glass cup. She poured him some of the wine and handed it to him. "Drink." Everyone was now looking at Rai and the servant with confusion.

"I do not wish to my lady. I am not worthy of such a gift." Rai smiled sweetly at him but her eyes held a mischievous glint in them. "Love, what are you doing?" Loki was becoming impatient and Rai knew it. "Why nothing my dear… I just want him to drink some wine as a thank you, for delivering such a wonderful gift." Again she held up the glass to the servant and said, "Drink it."

Loki looked over at him. He saw how nervous he began to get and refused to drink it again. After about a minute or two of awkward silence, "DRINK IT!" That sudden shout from Loki even made Rai jump. The servant looked over to his left then quickly to his right. He made a run for the door but Rai quickly grabbed him by his arm twisting it behind his back. He tried to struggle free but Rai got a good hold of him. Suddenly Fenrir and Jormungand were at her side. "Don't strain yourself ma… we got him." Fenrir pulled the servants head back by his hair as Jormungand fiercely held him. Rai walked over to Loki who was now standing.

"Loki, I have reason to believe that wine is poisoned. See how he refused to drink it? And how peculiar that such an expensive gift were to just magically appear in the kitchen, just awaiting to be delivered to you? But what is most peculiar… is that no one outside the palace knows you are king yet… so who here would have the wealth to buy such a gift?" Loki was suddenly standing before the male servant. Hatred and malice were radiating from him. He quickly and harshly grabbed the servant by his throat and lifted him up. He was kicking his feet and gasping for air.

"You're gonna get it now." Fenrir smirked up at him. "Who sent you here to betray your king?!" The servant shook his head and Loki loosened his hold a bit so he could speak. "ANSWER ME!" The servant gasped and managed to get out, "I shall not betray the lady." Loki glared at him and the servant realized he had just identified the person as a female. "Well that narrows it down." Rai walked over to Loki. "Let's place him in the dungeons and have him tortured until he confesses who was behind this." Loki looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she simply stated. "Since when did you become so… cold?" he put the servant down and motioned for the guards to take him away. "I will not have anyone threatening my King nor my children. I vowed to protect you all and protect you I shall. I have only so much patience for people… but when they try something like murdering those I love… well I cannot let that go." Loki smirked in approval. "You surprise me every day my dear."

"When I find out who the hell tried this… I'll tear them apart!" Fenrir was bearing his fangs and his eyes started to glow red. "Not before I strip them of their flesh dear brother." Jormungand was slightly calmer, however his eyes glowed a brilliant evil green. "I can torture him for you father." Hella stood up from her chair and made her way next to Loki. She placed her head on his arm and closed her eyes. Loki softly laughed. "No my dear, I will not have my daughter doing such a thing. Besides, you must help Rai with the wedding preparations." Hella and the boys looked over at Rai then their father. "Daddy! You and Rai will marry?!" Hella exclaimed enthusiastically. Loki nodded and Fenrir gave Rai a bear hug.

"It's about time!" Fenrir laughed and Jormungand sighed. "Don't kill her before she marries father Fenrir…" Fenrir let go of Rai and gave his younger brother an annoyed glare. Loki, kids, though I'm sure you are all still hungry… I believe it is in your best interest if I have the maids dispose of all this food… I shall tell them to prepare a new breakfast under my supervision… I will not have an incident like this to happen again… not while I'm still alive…" Rai furrowed her brows.

"Fenrir and Hella go with Rai to supervise this. Jormungand and I shall go down to see this traitor…" Rai placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Do not kill him Loki… we need him to tell us who was behind all this." Loki kissed her forehead and with a dark smirk replied, "I am sorry my pet, I cannot make any promises."


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry I was not able to post up the new chapter sooner. I had a lot going on but I promise to post up chapter 27 as soon as I can. Enjoy! **

* * *

While Loki and Jormungand were talking to the prisoner, Rai, Hella and Fenrir were in the kitchen. It was deathly quiet, aside from the bubbling of the stew and maids chopping vegetables. Rai was eyeing every single servant closely. Fenrir and Hella's gaze never left anyone who was preparing the meal. "This is ridiculous." Fenrir sat on a nearby stool but before he could eat an apple, Hella slapped it out of his hand. He glared at her. "Brother really! Use your head! Father was almost poisoned, do you not think that apple could have been tampered with as well?" He looked thoughtful for a second, and then sighed heavily.

"My children should not have to worry if every meal they have will be their last…" Rai took hold of everyone's attention. "Take this as your first and only warning… anyone caught tampering with anything that belongs to his highness King Loki and his children shall be put to death, by me. No questions, no second chances. I have zero tolerance for such treachery. Every meal no matter how small or grand shall be inspected and monitored by me. His highness King Loki and his children shall not consume any kind of food or drink unless I say it is alright to do so. If anyone objects to this please say so now."

Everyone stayed quiet. No one could even bear to look up at her. "Good." Was all she said and everyone went back to cooking. About an hour later, dinner was ready and Rai asked Hella to wait at the table. She sent Fenrir to bring back his father and brother. A few minutes later, Fenrir informed Rai that they were all seated and ready to eat.

Once again, the servants started to serve the food. Loki eyed all of them closely. Rai knew they were very uncomfortable in this situation since Loki was glaring at them. Once everything was served and the drinks were put out, they bowed to Loki and quietly dismissed themselves. The children eyed and picked at their food.

"It's alright. I made sure everything was made properly. Nothing escaped my gaze. Go ahead and eat." She smiled at them and they hesitantly began to eat. Rai noticed some blood on Jormungand's chin. "Jor… is that… blood on your chin?" Jormungand quickly took a napkin and whipped the blood off.

"Uh…yes mother." Rai looked over to Loki who only smirked. "I told you I couldn't promise not to hurt the traitor." "What happened Loki?" "Jormungand transformed to his snake self and devoured the bastard." Loki seemed pleased with himself and Jormungand had a smirk on his face. Fenrir patted his brother on the back and gave him a confidant smile. Rai sighed. "Did you at least figure out who was behind all this?" Loki's smirk quickly disappeared. "Yes… we shall discuss it after dinner." Rai nodded and began to eat.

~ After Dinner ~

The children had all gone back to their bedrooms to rest. Loki and Rai were in Loki's bedroom talking. "Well, what happened?" Rai flopped down onto Loki's bed. He stared out the bedroom window, his gaze never leaving the Bi-frost. Sighing heavily and not looking at her he said, "It was Sif." Rai gasped and sat up on the bed. "Do not fret my pet… I shall deal with her and the warriors three myself." He continued to look onto the Bi-frost. Rai placed a hand on his shoulder but he did not look at her.

"My love… allow me to punish this traitor…" Rai rested her chin on his shoulder and he sighed heavily. "No Rai… I must deal with this alone…" Rai stood quiet for a moment before sitting back down on the bed. "Loki… what has gotten into you?... You seem… off somehow…" Loki then looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He then stared at the floor and sat next to her.

"I do not understand why… why am I made to be such a horrible man… why is it that Thor is always favored upon… why is it that Thor is so… always so perfect in everyone's eyes?... why does father favor him…" Rai gently took hold of Loki's hand and kissed it.

"I will do whatever I can to have the kingdom look upon you as a great ruler my love. Do not worry about such petty things alright? You leave that to me." She gave him a warm smile and he tried to smile back. "Now now Loki... no more sadness please? Remember you have me and the children and we will love you regardless of anything. It breaks my heart to see you this way…" Loki kissed Rai's forehead and nodded.

"Yes… I apologize for this behavior… it is not like me to act so weak and foolish… I assure you my pet once I have delt with Thor and that traitor Sif, all shall be well again." Rai hugged Loki as they lay in bed. "What will you do with them?" "I shall pay a little visit to my dear brother down in Midgard tomorrow… I shall convince him to stay and never return. As for Sif… if you find her do not harm her. I shall deal with her once I have returned."

Rai pouted and looked up at Loki. "But love… I can make her pay for what she did… It is my duty to protect you after all…" Loki chuckled. "Yes I know but I want the satisfaction of making her regret her actions and then watching her die by my hand."

"I love it when you get this way Loki…" Rai sat on top of Loki and straddled him. "Oh? What's this now?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Well… aside from protecting you… I must also please his highness…" She started to slowly take off his shirt and kiss his chest. "Is that so…" Loki let out a lust-filled grunt. As she started to remove his pants, she felt a bulge appear and she smiled up at him. Again he raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly got off him and turned away from him. He was confused and turned her over. "Something wrong love?"

Rai pouted and said nothing. He stared at her for a minute before asking again. "Well?" Trying to hide her smile she replied, "I love it when you're bad Loki…" He smirked. He knew what she wanted. "I thought you liked to be in control my dear." Loki forced her to look at him and she pouted. "I know not of what you speak." "Is that so?..." He was kissing her neck and moving slowly down towards her breasts and she gasped.

"Oh my king…" he immediately stopped and looked up at her. She smiled and licked her lips. "Woman… you will be the death of me…"

~ In the morning ~

Loki woke up rather early with Rai still in his arms. He quickly and quietly slipped away from her, got dressed, and made his way towards the Bi-frost. He would go talk to Thor and convince him to stay in Midgard.

Rai awoke and to her disappointment, no Loki to be found. She found a note stating he had gone to Midgard to take care of Thor. Rai smiled. Though she promised not to hurt Sif, she didn't promise not to scare her. Or rather, confront her of what happened. She walked all over the palace but could not find Sif anywhere. She was about to give up when suddenly, turning a corner in the hallway she was walking down, was Sif and the warriors three talking. Rai quietly started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"We must go to Thor and tell him that Loki has taken the throne… we must bring him back!" Sif started pacing. "I agree lady Sif but… what of Loki?" Frandall seemed worried. "What of him?" Sif stopped and put her hands on her waist. "How will we go to Thor when Loki controls everything now?... Even Heimdall?..." "Do not worry my friend… I will find a way to get us to Thor."

"Conspiring against your king are we?" Rai turned the corner and confronted them. Sif shot her an angry glare and the warriors three stood quietly in shock. "You know perfectly well Loki is no king!" Rai slapped Sif as hard as she could making Sif's cheek red and burning in pain. She was about to hit Rai back but Hogun placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Let us settle this once and for all Sif. Now. At the training grounds." Sif continued to glare at Rai but nodded in agreement. Thankfully, Hella was also making her way down the hallway when she heard and saw what happened. Quickly she made her way to the throne room where she knew her brothers would be. After informing them of what had transpired, the three siblings made their way to the training grounds.


	27. Chapter 27

It was midday and the sun was high in the sky. Its rays beat down on Rai's body making her more irritated by the second. The nerve Sif had talking about Loki that way! Or was she just being overprotective?... She furrowed her brows in confusion and got a few odd looks from The Warriors Three and Sif. No matter, either way, she would be putting Sif in her place once and for all.

"Are you sure about this? Do you really wish to embarrass yourself Rien?" Sif smirked as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. Rai remained silent and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms and relaxed her body. "This will end badly for you Rien. I am trying to spare your life. I will not go easy on you." Sif glared at Rai. The children were intently watching, waiting for Rai to respond.

Rai remained silent not looking at Sif. She got irritated and lunged at Rai. "So be it!" She yelled as she tried to hit Rai with the hilt of her blade. Rai, without even batting an eyelash, jumped high into the air and tried to land a powerful kick at Sif's face but she moved out of the way just in time. Rai kicked the ground with so much force, that she created a small crater where she landed the kick. Everyone was in shock. Fenrir whistled loudly yelling; "Yeah! Kick her ass ma!" Jormungand's eyes glistened with a brilliant green and were filled with excitement. Hella spoke softly to Jorg saying, "I hope Sif dies brother… wouldn't that be exciting?" He nodded and smiled at her.

Sif and Rai kept exchanging blows until Sif spoke up again. "I don't know who you think you are traitor! How could you betray Thor this way?!"

"You call me traitor?... Was it I who was conspiring against the king?!" Rai could feel the anger boiling insider her violently.

"Everyone knows you swoon over Loki! You're just as insane as he is!" Rai said nothing but glared at her. Fenrir looked ready to swallow Sif whole but Jorg placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Sif smirked and walked calmly over to Rai. "Were you not just a poor maiden? Suddenly you become Loki's personal guard and you think you are above us all?" She smiled sickenly sweet at her.

"Lady Sif that is quite enough. You are walking into dangerous territory…" Frandal tried to quiet Sif but it was too late. As she turned back around to face Rai once more, Rai punched her in the face so hard it sent her flying clear across the training ground.

"YEAH!" Fenrir stood up and shouted in excitement. Rai remained silent but threw her sword on the ground and continued to lunge for Sif. She quickly rolled over to the side just as Rai punched the ground, creating a second small crater where Sif was lying previously. The look of pure terror and shock on Sif's face was seen by the warriors three and the kids.

Rai was consumed with anger. Her eyes seemed to burrow a hole through Sif's soul. She kept dodging Rai's blows but she suddenly caught her by the collar. Rai raised Sif in the air with one hand and continued to glare at her without saying a word. Sif was trying to squirm her way out of her grasp but failed. Suddenly, Loki put a hand on Rai's shoulder. He was gripping her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Did I not tell you to leave Sif to me?" Rai said nothing but released Sif. She fell with a hard 'thump' on the dirt but quickly stood up and ran to the warriors three.

"Loki! You shall pay for your treachery! Your monstrous children shall be caged like the animals they are! I shall see to it that they are killed or at the very least banished from Asgard forever!" Sif was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

Loki sighed in frustration. "Is that really how you speak to your king? Especially after I saved your life?"

"You will never be my king! You're insane! You've always been jealous of Thor!" "Sif please…" Frandall tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen. "It's true and you know it! Once Thor returns, he will take his rightful place as king and you will be no more Loki!"

Loki chuckled lightly and then abruptly stopped. His eyes darkened and his smile screamed mischief as he glared at Sif. "That is IF Thor returns my dear…" He slowly walked towards Sif and she slowly took a few steps back. He chuckled again. "Please my dear friend… do not tell me you are still holding a grudge against me because I cut off your blond hair and it grew back black." She glared at him but said nothing. "Are you planning to bring Thor back all on your own?" again she remained silent. "I'll let you in on a little secret… I just came back from visiting my dear brother… and I don't think he will be returning."

"LIAR! We will bring him back Loki! You shall pay for whatever evil you are plotting, I swear it!" Sif took off running into the castle. Volstagg and Frandall ran after Sif but Hogun stayed behind. He glared at Loki and Loki just smirked back at him. Hogun said nothing and eventually walked off to find his friends.

"Do not disobey me ever again Rien." Loki made his way back to the castle. Rai stood there in silence for a minute until Fenrir ran up and gave her a huge bear hug. "Mom that was awesome!" He put her down and Jorg spoke up, "Yes mother that was quite… interesting." "You should have killed her when you had the chance mother… to finally put an end to all her… nonsense." Hella frowned a bit.

"Right well… I shouldn't have done that… I… should have just let it go and waited for your father… I'm sorry." "What did father say?" Jorg asked. "Uh… nothing he just… was tired and went back to rest in his chambers I believe… anyway I have to… go and… attend to business… sorry kids I'll see you later ok? Stay out of trouble!" They watched her walk off with curiosity but said nothing.

Rai quietly made her way to her chambers and lay down on her bed. It had gotten a little late. The sun was slowly setting and the stars were coming out. She contemplated what had happed a few minutes ago and got frustrated. She decided to take a nice hot bath and try to relax.

*I hope Thor is alright… I hope Loki didn't hurt him or anything… regardless… I mustn't let Sif and the warriors three bring him back to Asgard… should I tell Loki?... He seem pretty angry at me… maybe if I take care this myself I can prove to Loki I am of use to him…* sighing, Rien made bubbles in her bath water and closed her eyes trying to think of what to do.

Loki was looking out the balcony of his throne thinking of what to do with Sif. He didn't just want to punish her no…. he wanted to humiliate her… make her pay dearly for what she said… for her little threats of her bringing Thor back and of his children… but what to do?...what to do?...

Loki was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard what sounded like the Bi-Frost being activated. He quickly ran his gaze towards Bi-Frost just as it was transporting someone. Anger quickly bubbled within him and he made his way towards Heimdall.

"How dare you defy me!? I am your king!" "I was wondering Loki… exactly how did those Frost Giants escape my gaze and make it into the throne?" "You think the Bi-Frost is the only way in and out of this world? There are paths that connect this world to the others that even you, with all your gifts are blind. I have need of you no longer. Now Heimdall as king, I relieve you of your duties and are no longer a citizen of Asgard." "Then I need no longer obey you."

Heimdall quickly grabs his sword and tries to kill Loki but Loki was faster and used the Frost Relic to freeze him in place.

Sif was explaining everything that had happened in Asgard to Thor. She told him Loki had lied about his father. That Odin was still alive and Loki had taken the throne. Thor was angered and could not think of a reason why Loki, his dear younger brother, would do such a thing. Suddenly, they all heard a loud noise outside and they all went out to investigate. Thor saw what looked like a huge twister cloud formation right outside but he knew better. After a few minutes the cloud formation suddenly disappeared and Thor knew exactly what was coming.


End file.
